


Horns n Halos

by Blackrayvn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Angsty Wise Ass Crowley, Ao3 tagline Generator, Aziraphale Singer, Aziraphale and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Bad Puns, Bad Timing Anathema Device, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Burns, Cafe theme set in the 1920s, Crowley & Anathema Device Friendship, Crowley plays the Piano, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Depression, Doggy Style, Falling In Love, Fire, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Gay Violence, Gentle Throat Play, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Grinding, Horns n Halos, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Injured Aziraphale, Kissing, Knowing Anathema Device, Love, M/M, Madame Tracey and AziraphaleAre Best Friends, Making Out, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Violence, Present Tense, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Puns & Word Play, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, The Fuck Couch(tm), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Violence, Wise Ass Aziraphale, asshole Gabriel, coffee shop owner crowley, first, house fire, injured crowley, oh no, oops my hand slipped, tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Aziraphale is a writer working for E.D.E.N Publishing House, Gabriel is the publisher and likes to ridicule Aziraphale as often as he can,  Madame Tracey tells him about a new bistro that has opened down the street, he needs to check it out, the food is sinful, and the service is better.Horns n Halos is run and owned by a rather cool and aloof man, Crowley.  With the help of Anathema, the bistro is booming.Set in the now, the bistro esthetic is the 1920s, and Electro Swing plays throughout!
Relationships: Anathema Device & Madame Tracy, Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device, Crowley & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Newton Pulsifer & Madame Tracy, The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 186
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to worry about tag wise will update and change if needed. Pretty sure it might...
> 
> Thank you, a slithering demon and I💜GoodOmens & its Fandom for the prompt!!
> 
> @slitheringdemon  
> @FangirlTennant  
> @@MultiEleonora96 - For your amazing artwork  
> Thank you both so very much!

Music 🎶 

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5FrP9JLAaKOr52TzTCbw0t

This is shit Aziraphale, I know you can do better, or maybe I should get Sandalphon to write this biography."

  
Gabriel shouted at him as he always did. Aziraphale tried to keep his outwardly confident aura about him, but per usual was failing marvelously. He wrung his slightly sweaty hands, his heart was racing, internally he was shaking as he went to speak, "...but, but Gabriel, you see, umm, that was what Mr. Shadwell wanted, sir, I mean we're supposed to shine a good light on them." Aziraphale nodded almost frantically, Gabriel all but snarled at him, "Don't tell me what we're supposed to do Aziraphale I'm the fucking publisher."

  
Aziraphale's jaw closed with a click of his teeth, "Do it again, now get out, go burn your daylight hours somewhere else." Aziraphale picked up his tartan bag that contained his laptop and all his research on Mr. Shadwell, the good the bad and the ugly. Turning on his heel, he left without looking back, more afraid of what he would see, any confidence he once had was all but gone. Aziraphale's brain was filtering through every possible out of the building, knowing he had to go down the escalator and out the front door of the high rise. He truly loved how bright, clean, and heavenly it was, but Gabriel and his three favorites hated Aziraphale, mainly because he was talented by default.

  
Aziraphale was an exceptional writer, who had a knack for writing the truths about people, the ability to twist a bad light into a good one. It was a blessing incarnate, at least that's what he was told, to Aziraphale though it was a curse. Aziraphale had long since been writing his own novels and never getting very far. So he had taken up his current job as a writer and part-time editor to fill in until he was published. The problem was, he never had the nerve to ask anyone, show anyone, or even acknowledge he had written books, around seven to be exact.

  
Tracey caught a glimpse of Azirphale leaving E.D.E.N Publishing; she was going back in, lunch was over. Stopping, she waited for him to run into her; she chuckled, watching him mumbling to himself. "Gabriel again, Aziraphale?" Aziraphale stopped in his tracks, slightly startled at the sudden voice, "Yes my dear, I am sorry if you have to deal with him today, I may have set him on the warpath." he shook his head despairingly. Tracey placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Hey, he's a right ass, we all know that we also know how good you are." with a pat, her hand dropped back to her side.

  
Aziraphale nodded, noticing a rather lovely cup in her hand. The cup was brown, a black snake encircling it, the mouth biting into an apple, on the top of the apple were horns, and above the apple a halo. Tracey followed the line of Aziraphale's eyes, lifting the cup, she turned it so he could read the back. The words followed the snake's body, ~"Horns ~n~ Halos"~ "What is that?" Tracey smiled, "New coffee shop, wish it had always been there; it's so good, go check it out, closer than anything else." Aziraphale looked down towards where Tracey pointed. "I am a bit peckish, do they have food?" Tracey nodded with a wicked grin adding, "The service isn't bad too look at either." Aziraphale looked shocked at her, bringing about a bout of laughter from Tracey, "Go on Aziraphale, and yes, they do have some food.". Aziraphale thanked her, setting off to "Horns ~n~ Halos."

  
Rounding the corner, Aziraphale took in a line of people waiting behind an a-frame sign. Music was pouring out of the door and down the street. Aziraphale stopped for a moment listening with a smile, realizing it was 1920's music, but with a twist. His feet carried him closer, that was when his brain decidedly entered the thought process of what he was hearing; this was electro-swing from the 1920s.

  
The sign above the door was beautiful. Black cast iron formed an actual snake looping around the sign, leading off the pole and onto the sign itself, the head holding an apple in its mouth. "Horns ~N~ Halos" was done in gold lettering outlined by apple red on the word Horns, white on the name Halos against the black signage.

  
Aziraphale stood at the back of the line waiting to go in, looking back up, enjoying the music, his foot tapping to the beat, he noticed little horns on the "O" in horns and a halo over the "O" in the halo. A playful smile danced on his lips as the music changed to another electro-swing song from the '20s, he was going to figure this one out, he knew the 20's, and if Aziraphale was honest with himself, he adored the 20's. Aziraphale's attire screamed as much, and some of it was from even older years, a grandfather incarnate. The line was quick enough moving in and out of the bistro, moving along with its path, he finally got to the front door, he squeaked slightly, hands coming over his mouth.

  
Aziraphale was giddy, a favorite song of his came on, "The Charleston." It was all he could from dancing right there. Oh, how he was loving the new bistro so far, even if it were just for the music, he would consider writing here, just for the inspirational aspect of it. Entering the Horns ~n~ Halos was another thing altogether, he was physically transported to a Paris 1920's Cafe. The walls were a cream color, the floor oak that matched the woodworking that was everywhere else, a large mirror against the back wall reflected everything behind the counters, tables were strewn about but carefully placed at the same time. Plants hung from the ceiling, beautiful and lush, real none the less, candles adorned matching oak tables and chairs, everything was warm and inviting. Smells from a kitchen somewhere, filled and floated through the cafe, Aziraphale was on cloud nine, the only thing missing was a silver lining, he thought to himself.

  
Aziraphale grabbed a menu from the stand at the door, smiling as he read the lineup, he was definitely going to try everything. Looking at the large mirror, he continued walking forward, watching the mirror, not so much where he was going. Behind the counter was a woman, long brown hair, falling in curls down to her waist, the front pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. The coffee was apparently what she did. Gracefully she moved behind the counter; steam would hiss, in what looked like magic puffs of smoke, her hands would fly back and forth. Froth was being tipped; art made; at the end of her motions, there was a flick of her wrists, and stardust would float through the air. Then as if God herself lifted the veil from his eyes, Aziraphale caught sight of the silver bar of the counter; he stopped walking, just as he was about to bump into the counter.

  
A squeak left his chest as someone cleared their throat, a low voice sounding more like a purr than a voice of a mere mortal broke the silence. "Wha's your poison?" Aziraphale's eyes lifted from the menu, landing on carefully perched black sunglasses. Aziraphale swallowed somewhat hard, as he took in the man in front of him. Taller than Aziraphale, he had to look up at him to meet his gaze, a wickedly coy grin spread on his face watching the blush creep across Aziraphale's face. His hair looked like it was set ablaze by a kiss from a flame, twisting up into spikes that looked more like horns than they should, the man wore all black, and a silver necktie that hung lazily around his neck. There's that silver lining, Aziraphale thought to himself.

  
The man looked past Aziraphale to the back of the line; he called out to the woman that there were only a few more customers, his glance now fully back on Aziraphale. "So, wha's it gonna be?" Aziraphale then realized at that moment, words were no longer available to the writer, speech apparently gone, and his brain had taken a sabbatical. Out of everything he wanted to order, "Tea?" was all he could muster. The man pulled out a cup, looking at Aziraphale, "Name?" Aziraphale just looked at him, the man tapped the cup with his pen, "Sorry wha,..what was that?" the man grinned at Aziraphale's distraction, "Name, your name, would be ever so helpful." he gave Aziraphale that wickedly coy grin as he waited, "Oh, oh dear, sorry, sorry. Aziraphale."

  
The man stopped, looked from the cup to Aziraphale, and back to the cup, "Umm, one more time?" it was Aziraphale's turn to smirk, "Aziraphale." he said it slower as though that would help the man spell it. "Ok, spell it?" Aziraphale moved slightly away towards the woman who was waiting for the order. "Surprise me." Aziraphale may have been flustered, but given a chance, he was an outright bastard and was currently powering up. With that, he beamed a smile only he could pull off, innocently a bastard, walking to the end of the counter he waited. Aziraphale needed a moment to gather his wits about him, his heart thrummed thinking of that man's grin. In front of him, a woman looked at Aziraphale and then towards the man, his eyes watching the man work. "Hi, Aziraphale, you said? Quite a mouthful, isn't it. Rather an angelic name." she smiled kindly at Aziraphale, "Yes, rather. Might I ask when this open?"

  
She looked around the full bistro and smiled, "Oh, a month, maybe more, it's just this last week that its really taken off." Aziraphale nodded, "Well, that's good, the area needed something new, and it's so much closer." Aziraphale finally looked momentarily at the woman who was being amused by watching Aziraphale look over her boss. "You know, you aren't very subtle, Aziraphale." she grinned, taking the tea from Crowley. "Pardon?" She chuckled, "Anathema, that's me, and since your name is as old as mine, I'll give you some advice, firstly his name is Crowley; secondly, he knows you're staring at him." Anathema watched as Aziraphale blushed bright red, his eyes fully snapping onto warm molten chocolate eyes.

  
"Oh, dear. How do you know that." Anathema chuckled and turned the teacup around to face Aziraphale. If Crayola needed a new red color, his face was currently providing it, free of charge. Aziraphale looked down the counter to a smirking Crowley who waved. Aziraphale dropped the money for his tea on the bar, quickly turning around hastily left the bistro, face still burning as he walked out. Walking down the street, he turned the cup that failed to have his name on it and reread it, ~Do you like what you see? I'll be here all week.~ Oh, for the love of God almighty herself, he could never go back there.

  
Anathema watched as Aziraphale left, an amused smirk played on her lips. "You know that was not very nice, Crowley," Anathema shouted down at Crowley, the last few cups of coffee being made. Crowley sauntered down to her area, "I'm not nice!" he glowered at her, "Plus, he was staring." Anathema shook her head, curls bouncing against her back, "Yes, yes, he was. However, it isn't like you aren't stared at daily, with far less interest than he had. So spit it out, why'd you bother making a note on that one?" with a shrug Crowley turned and headed back to a new customer, "He kinda matches the theme here." Anathema smirked and let it be for now.

  
Crowley, as aloof as he tried to appear to be, was left utterly speechless at a rather angelic beaming smile given by one Aziraphale. Really though what kind of name was that he thought to himself, a name belonging to an angel, his brain decided to remind him. Shaking off his thoughts, he tended to the new costumers finding himself thinking of a halo of golden-white hair, eyes that didn't compare to any blue he had ever seen sprinkled with stardust. Anathema had been talking to him or trying to get his attention for a minute now. "Earth to Crowley, you here, or did Hell swallow you whole?" Crowley turned to her, an eyebrow raised over the rim of his glasses. "Can I have the cup, Crowley?"

  
Crowley looked down at the cup and handed it to her, heading into the back kitchens, Anathema looked at him shaking her head. Looking at the station, Anathema noticed three thrown out cups, all with an attempt of one angelic name. Taking the cup, Crowley handed she made the last coffee of the day, as she gave the cup to her last çustomer Anathema couldn't hold back the laugh. Shouting to the back kitchens, "Crowley!"

  
"Wha'?

  
" Not everyone is named Aziraphale."

  
"Obviously!"

  
"Obviously, huh. Explain why the last four customers' cups were all labeled some off spelling of his name."

  
"Ngk...shut it, witch!"

  
Anathema laughed at Crowley; she cleaned up Horns n Halos for the day. In the back, she could hear Crowley mumbling to himself while getting the following days foods prepared; he was a genius in the kitchen. Food all but worshipped him as he created new and excellent meals, a growl later she caught a few words. Mainly a name, an old name like her own, a few curses, instead of lingering, she called out that she was leaving, locking the door behind her as she left. Crowley ran his fingers through his hair he sat down, wonder if he'll come back.


	2. A Little Help From Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week had past since Aziraphale had stepped anywhere near Horns n Halos. Crowley started wondering if he crossed a line. Tracey and Anathema decide to help the situation, while Bee L.Z. Bub sends her goons to find out more about the Owner, Chef, and Bistro itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to worry about tag wise! Just enjoy~
> 
> Come visit me on Twitter, I love the company!

Music 🎶 

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6yMF-L1l5Kr4JIyqaA3roU

A few days later, Tracey found herself being pulled into Bee. L.Z. Bubs office, top floor, of course, that was where the owner was found. They weren't really kind, and Tracey would swear to you that when they died one day, hell would be afraid to let them in, probably take over. Bee tended to have her dynamic duo of idiots around them at all times, Ligur and Hastur, between the two maybe half a brain if Tracey were feeling generous. On this day, however, she wasn't, so the look she gave them, spoke of hell and damnation if they even commented about her. Both stepped back as they opened the door for her.

"Tracey, what can you tell me about the new bistro that's opened down the street? I have heard good things through the grapevine, but I know you've actually been there, so is it worth it?" Tracey was slightly taken aback by the non-professional question; she was sure Bee couldn't do anything but business. "It's truly wonderful, everything there is sinful!" Bee smirked at her wording, "Really now, how about the owner, and chef?" Tracey tilted her head, "Not sure who the owner is, but the chef is amazing, also not hard on the eyes." Bee nodded, calling over her two sidekicks, the cleaners, the asshats. Tracey kept her chuckle inside.

Bee sent them on their way to the bistro, Horns n Halos was picking up a reputation quickly. So was Crowley, he just didn't know it yet, storms were heading his way, and he didn't have a hope or prayer against them, nothing to protect him from this downfall. Bee waved her hands towards the door, Tracey took the hint and headed out, glad to be rid of all of that. Tracey headed for Aziraphales office, it was beautiful out, and she knew Horns n Halos had added outside seating.

"Aziraphale, grab your stuff. Let's have lunch!" Aziraphale jumped out of his skin, his chair sliding out from under him, his rear hitting the floor with a resounding thud. "Good Lord, Tracey!" Aziraphale grabbed his chest, standing, his hand slid to his rump, giving it a good rub. Tracey was no help at this point, tears ran down her cheeks, as her silent laugh was calling dogs from around the city. "It wasn't that funny, Tracey." gasping as she held on to the chair that dropped Aziraphale on his rear, "Oh, it was, really it was." Aziraphale frowned at her, wringing his hands.

"I can't go back there Tracey, I made a right nob of myself." Tracey stopped, looking at Aziraphale, "What happened love?" Aziraphale continued to frown his eyebrows knitted in an embarrassment. "I may have been staring at Crowley and got caught." Tracey started in with another bout of laughter, "It isn't funny, Tracey, dear lord, he saw me and wrote on my cup." Tracey, who was of no help, "Oh, please, what did it say." Aziraphale dropped his face into his hands and mumbled out, "~Do you like what you see? I'll be here all week.~" Aziraphale groaned loudly, while Tracey was tickled pink.

"Aziraphale, did you ever stop and think he was flirting back at you?" Aziraphale looked at her like she had sprouted a second head suddenly, "There is no way that man would ever look at, well look at THIS and be like, Ohhhhh, let's get that." Tracey started laughing again. "Oh my dear boy, you truly are adorable, is that really what you think?" Aziraphale nodded at her, "Love, no. You are beautiful, you have eyes both woman and men would kill for, your mouth people pay doctors to have, you are perfect!" Aziraphale loved Tracey, she could always give him confidence where there was none. "Alright, will go, but I am staying outside; you can order." True, she gave him confidence, but in this case, confidence from a distance.

Horns n Halos was doing exceptionally well; of course, it helped that Crowley was a fantastic chef, he had an innate ability to tempt people into trying his dishes. Try something new he would say, then start listing the whys, in a way that sounded more seductive and tempting than it should. Crowley always won. Without admitting it, and enduring the constant nagging from Anathema, Crowley had actually been looking for the angel, to come back. After a week, Crowley started to lose hope that maybe he went over an invisible line, perhaps the angel wasn't gay, and he had scared him away. Honestly, though, if he wasn't, then why was he staring, like that, and the blush that Crowley remembered, brought him to distraction a few times.

As his thoughts started drifting towards an angel, Tracey was standing in front of him, looking up at Crowley. Crowley had to look down at the tiny little lady, "Wha' s your poison?" Tracey adored the man, he was as cute as they came, his flaming hair, was a color she could only hope to achieve one day. "Alright, no, how are you today, Crowley?" she smirked at him, getting his coy grin right back, "Fine, how are you, Tracey, and wha' can I get you?" Tracey stood a bit straighter, that was better. "I need my regular, whatever you are serving off the cuff, and a Rose Petal Tea, please." It was at Rose Petal Tea that Crowley's eyebrows shot up over the rim of his glasses, "Under what names," Tracey watched as he looked past her, to the outside tables, she grinned to herself.

"That would be Tracey and Aziraphale, by the way, Crowley, nice message you left him on his cup." Slithering across Crowley's face was a sunset that stopped halfway up his face. Trying to look as cool as possible, just ended up with Tracey looking at an awkward teenager, trying to stand looking cool. "For the love of God and all she is, please, just stop. Why don't you go talk to him?" Tracey looked at him as he shook his head no. "Your loss love, he's a wonderful human, more an angel than human really." Tracey slid down the counter to Anathema, leaving Crowley to slither into his kitchen in the back.

Behind those closed doors was Crowley's kitchen, closer to the nine circles of hell, Dante would have been proud; positively, Lucifer had blushed at the curses Crowley could come up with. You could follow the path of destruction right up to where the ovens and flaming broilers were. Even then, though, everything had a place and was in it; this was where Crowley was confident, and it showed, with no one watching him, he showed off to no one but himself. Eloquent hands created art without really trying, floating over ingredients, he grabbed fresh apples, cinnamon, nutmeg, sugar, vanilla, creams, and more. Crowley flipped a knife into the air, catching it slicing the apple into tiny bits, tossing them into a pan with the other ingredients, he whipped together the thinnest of crepes, with the most flavor.

Anathema could hear the commotion in the kitchen, "Hi Tracey, should only be a few, I can have him bring it out to you...both?" Tracey knowingly smiled at Anathema, "Yes, love, I got him here, how are we going to get these two together?" Anathema shrugged, "I'll make him bring the food out, he has to see him and say something." Tracey nodded, paid the bill, and went outside to sit with Aziraphale. He was smiling, his laptop open on the table, Tracey slowly shut it on him, he looked at her with a pout. "Why?" Tracey sat back, "It's Friday, we're done with work, and we're having lunch together." Aziraphale nodded. "Quite right. Sorry."

"What were you working on anyway?" Aziraphale looked into the bistro, just as Crowley came out of the kitchen. Crowley hadn't seen them yet, Tracey saw the same thing Aziraphale saw, she just knew more. The cards were never wrong, and they spoke of love for the two, at least Tracey knew that. "I am finishing the alteration on Mr. Shadwell's biography, remember the other day when Gabriel was on me? Well, come to find out, that was all for two changes, a total of six words." Aziraphale frowned a look that should never be on Angel's face. As Tracey listened, she saw the altercation between Anathema and Crowley, she was pointing out, he was shaking his head, no, she was saying yes.

As Anathemas arms folded over her chest, Crowley tried pleading one more time, her look became sterner, her pointer finger pointing towards the door. Tracey could tell Anathema had stomped her foot at him, her finger now perfectly straight, and she was leaning slightly forward. Crowley relented, begrudgingly. Slowly Crowley walked outside, Tracey ever exuberant waved him down, causing Aziraphale to turn in his chair. As soon as he saw Crowley coming their way, he dropped his head into his hands, this was precisely what Aziraphale didn't want, or more so what he did desire. Crowley stopped right at Aziraphels shoulder, leaning over the table slightly, placing the apple crepes in the middle of the table.

Crowley's lean over the table showed a small slit of skin where his shirt wasn't quite tucked in all the way. Oh, how Aziraphale wanted to touch that, maybe put gentle kisses there, what was he thinking, a blush crawled silently across the face of an angel, it wasn't missed by Crowley, who looked at Aziraphale, with that devil may care grin causing a hitch in Aziraphale's breathing. Tracey held out her hand for her coffee, Crowley handed it to her and stood back up. Grabbing the tea from the side of the platter, he gave it to Aziraphale, handing it to him, their fingers brushed against each other, Aziraphale fully blushed. "I wonder how far down that blush goes, angel." This was said under Crowley's breath at a barely audible level, and in truth, was never supposed to have left his mouth. Just as quickly as Crowley was there, he was gone, back into the shop behind the counter, sitting on the floor looking up at a God that he could swear was currently laughing at him.

Aziraphale just sat there, not sure what just happened, did he even hear him say what he honestly thought he was implying. Maybe Tracey was right, but he couldn't just ask him out, could he? Better to be safe, plus again, why would he want me, crept back into his confidence. With the thought gone, Tracey and Aziraphel ate the sinfully delicious crepes. The crepes were the best Aziraphale had ever tasted, what made it better was whose hands created them. Now eating was one thing, everyone eats, but Crowley learned quickly as he spied on Aziraphale from the comfort of a mirror; eating for Aziraphale was a hedonistic experience; watching Aziraphale eat was a different kind of experience. Especially for the one who created what he seemingly was getting off on eating. Then again, maybe Crowley was the one enjoying it more than he should. Each and every bite carefully chosen, placed ever so gently on that pink tongue and pulled in past pink, plump, plush, perfect lips. Crowley watched each and every bit, he didn't know where or at which point he decided he wished he was the food, and especially that fork.

As sinful as the food was, Aziraphale was a thousandfold more sinful as he ate. It ended all too soon for Crowley, Anathema observed the entire thing and shook her head, "Just go talk to him, Crowley." He looked at her, "Ngk.." Anathema frustrated with this; even though it was only a few days could tell they were both smitten with the other, she started to wonder if she should just watch it happen from afar, "Ngk, isn't a word Crowley." Looking over the rim of his glasses at her, "It is now." Anathema frustratingly shook her head and decided to watch and wait for a little while. Crowley watched as Aziraphale picked up his cup and looked for his name. Aziraphale suddenly felt as though he was being watched, turning his head and locking eyes through the mirror with Crowley, time stopped. It may have only been for a moment in time, but it was a moment that neither could deny that their collective hearts thrummed, and thumped in their chests. Crowley realized at that moment he'd do whatever he needed to make sure that that angel kept coming back. Aziraphale, on the other hand, talked himself out of every thought in his head, figuring it was only him, but he would make sure to come every day to write, only here at Horns n Halos.

Just as soon as Crowley was forced to break the line of sight, due to a rather rude customer, at least that was what Crowley would tell you, Aziraphale excused himself from Tracey and headed for home, but not without his laptop and tea. As he drank his tea, he looked back, Aziraphale could see Crowley watching him walk away from behind some plants, it was nice, but he wasn't sure what to do. "I wonder if they spelled it right." Turning his cup, the name was once again nowhere to be found; however, what was there made him smile like a buffoon. Aziraphale found a small black snake on his cup, it was wearing shades, under the snake was ~ "Such aching mystery hides, in your stardust-glimmer eyes." ~ Aziraphale hugged his cup, no longer breathing he turned to look one more time, Crowley was gone.

Anathema walked over to Crowley, who was lying on the ground at this point. "Wanna share?" Crowley's coy grin was back and ear to ear. "Nope!" Anathema shook her head, "You realize I still had to make their drinks you shit. I read what you wrote." she smirked as she watched that false front slither away. "Oh, yeah true, can you see him, did he read it yet?" Stepping over Crowley she looked out the window, finally seeing Aziraphale who had all but stopped in his tracks was hugging the cup, she smiled. "Yeah, I would most definitely say he saw it." Crowley looked at her, "Welllll? Don't keep it to yourself." Crowley's eyes wide behind his shades, Anathema walked back to her station, saying nothing. "Anathema! Witch!! What happened, he isn't out there anymore." Anathema smirked, "Well, only if you'll say hello to him the next time he is here." Crowley frowned, "Fine, but spill it, witch!" For added flair, she threw some of her stardust into the air, "Well, he hugged his cup, after he stopped moving."

Crowley smiled and headed into the chambers of hell. "Right!" Anathema smiled and let out of heavy sigh, she had known Crowley for many years, knew he had a hard exterior, but it was a front. Anathema had seen him in good and bad times, he had chosen not to look for anyone, shutting himself away from everything but the few friends that were truly friends. She knew she was one of his faithful friends along, with Newt, a few others here and there. Crowley had been young and had been tricked into thinking someone liked him. It was a trick that had sadly ended with Crowley in the hospital, it was his story to tell, and she would not be the one to give out any of that information. Since then, it was a one night stand here or there or nothing at all. Anathema felt that Aziraphale or Angel as Crowley was now calling him would be suitable for him, upon her toes, she peeked into Dantes Inferno, Crowley was in a good place right now.

Crowley was in his kitchen, ingredients laid out before him, and he had already started the cutting. Always the showman, knives were flipping and flying in the air, juggling them, and then somehow everything was sliced perfectly, tossed into a pot. Potatoes got the same treatment, into the pot they went, with a twist, a spin, and a grab he was seasoning everything. Anathema thought for a moment, that's right it was going to be Saturday, Shepards Pie was on the menu, the thought made her have to swallow. Crowley flipped out some dishes, lining them with crumbled lamb, filling, mashed potatoes, grabbing the decorators bag he lined the edges with potato stars. Music was blaring in the back kitchen, still varying between the 20s to the 40s, Crowley adored the music. Of course, it was Electro Swing, but it still counted, right?. Anathema smirked and closed up shop, leaving a pleased boss in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo Cookies and Comments are adored!!!!
> 
> This will be updated irregularly, due to the fact that I suck holding onto chapters, so I have three more episodes done already, and they are burning a hole in my proverbial pocket, So I hope you enjoy!


	3. Not So Subtle Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey catches wind of something amiss when Ligur and Hastur leave Bee L.Z. Bubs office door open. Sending Aziraphale to warn Crowley who he has yet to even say hello to without disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the show!

Music!

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5D4V9uSFMecolORgX8_7ft

Bee looked down at the top of their desk, the food was strewn about from Horns n Halos. Bee's darkened eyes looked at Ligur and Hastur, wondering why they just dropped the food on their desk to start with. Not picking up on the subtle queues that Bee was giving them, Ligur and Hastur, figured that their boss wanted to see Crowley and get a description. Both started talking at the same time while showing snapped pictures on the phone, Bee placed their face in their hands, shaking their head.

"Oh Jesus on a stick, shut it. Juszzt one at a time." with a sigh, Bee points to Ligur, obviously just slightly smarter than Hastur. "Apparently, from what we gathered, his name is Anthony J. Crowley, and not only is the chef but also the owner." Bee nods as they listen, thumbing through the food with their fork, tasting here and there. "Ummm, well, well, that's it, boss." Again Bee finds themself sighing, owners didn't sigh, but apparently, this one did.

"Well? What does he look like?" Ligur shrugged, "A guy?" Hastur found his way into the conversation always better with descriptions than technical, you know the important stuff. "Well, he has flame-red hair, spikey, can't tell you much about eyes, nice sunglasses though, kinda tallish, thinnish but not, nice face." Hastur seemed rather proud of his description, looking at Ligur, who patted him on the back. Bee sighed into their hands, waving them away. Watching them leave, they sat back and groaned at the absurdity of the help they had given them.

Picking up the phone, they buzzed Gabriel directly. "Hey there, gorgeous, feel like doing me a favor?" Bee smirked, "No, no, not that kind, well not right now anyway, later, maybe if you're a good boy." They laughed brightly, "Yeah, I need whatever you can find on Horns n Halos, owner, Anthony J. Crowley." Bee hummed in agreement over the phone, "Everything, the address, phone number, everything you can. It seemszz that they are pulling business from our other cafes in the area. Find me something to use." Bee chuckled into the phone, leaning back, "Yezzzz, I can talk for a few more."

Tracey overheard Gabriel's name, the door had partially been left open by Hastur and Ligur, so being the ever-loyal worker, eavesdropped. Tracey heard everything from this end of the conversation and could fill in the blanks, everyone already knew that Gabriel and Bee were a thing. She shuddered at that combination of humans, good lord, they were unfortunate enough to deal with separately, no one ever wanted to deal with them together. Only one person had ever survived that combination without quitting, having a nervous breakdown, or dying altogether, and that was Aziraphale. He had to be an angel.

Escaping from the top floor with none the wiser Tracey headed for Aziraphales office, they needed to have a conversation. Looking down all corridors and sneaking in and out of office blocks Tracey finally made it to Aziraphale's office, ducking down under his desk, she sat on the floor. Aziraphale squeaked, covering his mouth as he watched Tracey ducking under his desk. Golden eyebrows shot up onto his forehead, threatening to fly away.

"What in her name Tracey is going on? Why are you down there?" Tracey put her finger to her mouth, shushing him, pulling his chair in front of her to hide her. "Oh dear, I think you have the wrong cubical." Tracey smacked his leg as he smirked down at her. Aziraphale leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk, he heard people coming up the corridor, and this would be not very easy to explain. They walked by, never even paying mind to the oddity that was his current office situation. "Dear girl, please do get off your knees, I mean, I know I am ohhh so irresistible, but you do not have the preferred parts."

Aziraphale covered his mouth, laughing rather hard as he was swatted and pushed by Tracey. Clambering out from under his desk, "Oh, you wish...no, I guess you wouldn't." Tracey was not helping the bout of angelic laughter that was leaving Aziraphale, she leaned on the desk, waiting for him to stop. However, the longer she waited, the sterner her look became, the harder Aziraphale laughed. A wickedly evil grin crawled across Traceys entire face, "Oh love do stop laughing, or I will be forced to go visit Crowley and let him know just how far head over heels you are for him." she grinned and leaned forward whispering in his ear, "I do believe HE does have the preferred parts?"

*cough* "Yes, quite, so you wanted to see me?" Aziraphale sat straighter in his chair, fixing his vest, audibly clearing his throat. Tracey smirked, so she was right, she hadn't been positive just how far gone Aziraphale was, but now, she realized he had fallen, and he had no idea. Tracey couldn't help but feel sorry for the in love fool, she would have to let Anathema know. "No, Aziraphale, I just wanted to crawl under your desk." tilting her head slightly with a smirk. "Obviously! Bee and Gabriel are up to something, meet me outside in five minutes. Before you start sputtering about it being early, I know, just leave."

Aziraphale had, in fact, started to sputter about leaving early only to have a finger in the air and his mouth shut just as quickly. Simply nodding at Tracey, she turned and left going a different direction than the usual way out. Knowing that Aziraphale was a creature of habit, and even if he thought about it, he would still walk out the front door. Aziraphale quickly gathered his items, shutting down his computer, he swore the computer network hated him. Looking both ways before he left, the perfect image of sketchy is what he looked like, he made it to the escalators before Gabriel stopped him.

"Leaving early Aziraphale?" Gabriel smirked arrogantly at him. "The building yes, however, work, no. Going to go see Mr. Shadwell, can't seem to get him on the phone, and since, well, doing a biography, I figured, I would just, well, umm." Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Oh, do shut up Aziraphale, stop stammering, I regret asking, just go." Aziraphale watched as Gabriel continued by him, releasing a breath he didn't know he was even holding. Quickly he left the building finding Tracey just outside, she looped her arm through his and walked towards Horns n Halos.

"Okay, I am here, even had to talk to Gabriel, what's going on Tracey?" Looking over her shoulder, seeing no one following, she may have been a bit paranoid. "Bee sent Hastur and Ligur to Horns, they actually got some information. Not enough for them, but they called in Gabriel to finish finding out information on Crowley." Aziraphale looked at her, "...but why would Bee be interested in Horns, it's not a threat to them in any way.." Tracey shook her head, "They are if its pulling business away from other companies owned by E.D.E.N...you know they have more than just the publishing." Aziraphale nodded, "Maybe you should let Crowley know Aziraphale, watch his back."

Aziraphale stopped walking, choking slightly, "I haven't even talked to him, all I have accomplished it staring at him, running away, hiding outside, and then what he said..." It was Tracey's turn to have her eyebrows fly off her face, "Oh, do tell, Aziraphale, what did the man say?" he looked at her, "You mean you didn't hear it?" Tracey shook her head, "When?" "Aziraphale smirked, "When we were outside." Tracey tapped her foot, "Aziraphale tell me, you bad angel!" Aziraphale chuckled, "Fine, Tracey! He may have asked how far down my blush went..." Tracey smirked as she watched that very blush start on his cheeks and crawl lower.

"Was that right before he left and vanished from sight, accept for him sitting on the floor in front of that large mirror?" Aziraphale nodded, his blush deepening. "You two are going to be the death of me, however, guess you know where his mind went, huh Aziraphale!" she poked at him, his slow demise was all but too amusing for her. "Stooopppp" he whined at her. "You're too cute, okay, just go tell him. There's your in to say hello with a reason, not just because you find him, to be everything." she pretended to swoon, spinning and falling against Aziraphale, who caught her rolling his eyes. "You really are more dramatic than I am, Tracey. I think you missed your calling." Aziraphale looked down at the small woman smiling mischievously up at him, standing she gave him a swat on the rear. "Now go, actually say hello, Aziraphale. Plus, without joking here, tell him about Bee and Gabriel, everything you can. If you don't, tell Anathema or me he needs to know. Bee doesn't have cleaners because they clean her office."

Aziraphale nodded, turning and realizing, Tracey had walked them directly to Horn's n Halos. "You evil woman," Tracey smirked, blowing him a kiss as she walked away back towards E.D.E.N. Aziraphale may be able to leave whenever he liked, but she could not and would be missed. Aziraphale watched her leave before taking a deep breath, standing in front of the door, he gathered what courage he could. Mumbling to himself everything he was going to say, a tap at his back made him squeak. Anathema chuckled, patting his shoulder, "Easy Aziraphale, just me, you know we're not open yet, right?" Aziraphale nodded, then shook his head no, then shrugged.

Anathema rolled her eyes, "Jesus, you shrug answers too, wonderful, come on in, it must be something important for you to be here, alone." Anathema looked for Tracey, "No, Tracey, you actually made it here alone??? Hmmm?" she eyed him. Aziraphale looked at her quietly, answering while wringing his hands, "No, no Tracey, she, well, she just, I can go get her!" Anathema grabbed his arm, looping it through hers, "Oh no, you don't, in." Opening the door Anathema all but dragged him inside, she put her finger up to her mouth, hushing him, pointing at her ear for him to listen. Aziraphale stopped walking and listened, from the back somewhere he could hear music playing, he knew that song, all too well, it was The Charleston.

Anathema smirked walking him to the kitchen doors, she went up on tiptoe looking in, she looked at Aziraphale releasing his arm. Bowing slightly to him, she pointed at the window and went to go get ready to open within an hour or so. Aziraphale smiled at her, not knowing what was going on, so he looked through the door, in the back was not what he expected. Anathema watched Aziraphale for only a moment, catching the swallow as his eyes widened, watching Crowley in the back. It only took a moment for her to realize, that Aziraphale didn't even register her being there anymore, _oh he's done stick a fork in him_ , she thought to herself.

Everything in Aziraphale's world slowed; everything tangible disappeared, his eyes widened, taking in what, if he admitted to himself, was everything. Crowley was in his element, the kitchen, doing the one thing that a hedonistic angel happened to love. Cooking food. Crowley was wearing his usual dark jeans, but no jacket; it was just a black tee-shirt, that fit him. Aziraphale followed the lines of Crowley's body as though his life depended on memorizing him. Anathema watched what had to be the biggest longingly filled sigh she had ever seen in her entire life, she could only shake her head.

Crowley spun with serpentine grace as he flipped knives into the air, catching them without even looking, causing an angel to gasp at the door. Aziraphale continued to watch at the door, he was tall enough to see in, but the longer he stayed somehow, he ended up on tiptoe following where Crowley went. Picking up an entire tray of Shepard's pie, Crowley walked it over to the ovens sliding it in, turning quicker than Aziraphale could duck. Aziraphale quickly dropped to his flat feet, turning around and leaned against the kitchen door. A dropped pan caught Anathema's attention, just as Aziraphale's back hit the swinging door, her hand in the air, mouth opened in a warning. Too late.

"Ohhh Fuck!" Aziraphale crashed back through the doors landing squarely on his back, he squeaked as he fell, his eye squeezed shut, waiting for the impact. A rather loud crash later, he kept his eyes closed, this was not happening to him. Not again, not like this. God was laughing at him; he knew it. Slowly he opened one angelically blue eye only to find a rather amused devilish grin looming above him. "Hi." Aziraphale blushed, he couldn't even sputter, he waved from the floor. "So, are you planning on staying down there, orrrr, would you like to get up?" Aziraphale was mortified as it was, this was not the way he wanted to say hi. He had cursed, now he waved because his mouth decided not to work, some author, he couldn't even think of words while looking at Crowley.

~Yes my dear boy, please assist me up, I am so sorry about crashing through your door and cursing, I usually don't do this.~ was what Aziraphale wanted to say what actually came out was "Up." Crowley reached a hand down to help Aziraphale up, Aziraphale looked at it before taking it. Crowley realized as Aziraphale's hand trembled slightly, fit into his hand perfectly. Aziraphale's hand was perfectly warm, perfectly soft in comparison to his own, and perfectly fitting in his own. Aziraphale slowly got up, standing directly in front of Crowley; his eyes slowly came up to Crowley, looking down at him. Crowley was perfectly fucked, and he knew it.

Crowley didn't move for a moment, he actually couldn't he was locked into place by being just a touch too close. Being stilled by two blue eyes that were even more beautiful close-up, and he decidedly didn't want to be any further away from them. Aziraphale could only see his own eyes reflected at him, but his feet wanted to close the distance between them, Crowley inadvertently chuckled. Aziraphale's curls moved slightly, causing him to drop his eyes for a moment and step back. It took everything in Anathema's soul not to just push Aziraphale that few inches more, but she couldn't interfere any more than she had. Anathema just frustratingly shook her head.

Crowley followed Aziraphale out of the kitchen into the cafe. Looking over at Anathema, sticking his tongue out at her, he knew she had something to do with this. She laughed to herself, counting out the money for the till. "Anathema put the new Swing in, made it last night." with a nod, she went to the back, turning it on, lowering the volume, so they weren't blasted out. "So Aziraphale, hard name to forget, what brings you crashing into my kitchen? " he smirked at him. "Oh, yes, right, well first, Hi, I don't think I ever actually introduced myself. Well, without everything else, that is." Crowley watched the slow crawl of that beautiful blush, he sighed, "Well, I'm Aziraphale Fell. Rather redundant and obnoxious, but so are my parents, and there it is then." Crowley nodded.

"So, that is why you're here before we open and crashing into my kitchen?" Crowley had Aziraphale's number and making him blush and become flustered had just become a favorite past time. "No, well, my dear, that isn't exactly, I..oh, I..." Crowley's heart thumped hard in his chest at ~My Dear~, but he was still going to let the angel keep going. "No, I, get it together Aziraphale, I need to warn you." Crowley's mind was slowly descending into one of the nine circles of hell, wondering what else he could get the angel flustered into, that was before hearing an angel say ~to warn you~. "Warn me abou' wha'?" Aziraphale looked around, then back to Crowley. "You're new here, I don't know if you know anything about E.D.E.N. Publishing and all of their businesses?" Crowley shook his head no, "Okay, well I work for them, I write nothing important or even remotely good, but that's not important, the owner Bee L.Z. Bub is having Gabriel look into you. They already had the cleaners check into you, you caught their attention, something about stealing business." Crowley didn't look all that concerned.

"Oh, dun worry abou' it. What can they possibly do?" Aziraphale looked at him, "They can get rid of you." Crowley looked at him, tilting his head. "How so?" Aziraphale looked over his shoulder again and just caught sight of Hastur and Ligur just pulling up outside. "Oh that's not good, I need to get out of view." Without waiting, Aziraphale went through the kitchen doors, Crowley followed, "Anathema lock the front door till we open." she did. "Okay, Aziraphale, why are we back in my kitchen?" Aziraphale looked slightly panicked, wringing his hands. Crowley wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like seeing the angel that way; his heart corrected him, your angel. "Those two men are Hastur and Ligur, those are the cleaners, they have already been here." Crowley peeked out the kitchen door seeing them at the front door, luckily it was locked.

"Okay, maybe you need to tell me more." Aziraphale nodded.


	4. Dream A Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months, Horns n Halos is having their first-ever open mic night. Tracey is bringing, or more so having Aziraphale bring her there. Two ineffable idiots discover something about each other that they had no idea about. Tracey and Anathema are up to their schemes again, will this one work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Tags Needed, except maybe super fluff and feels?
> 
> Huh, maybe?
> 
> Visit me on Twitter.
> 
> The last update for a few days, while I organize the many words, I dropped in a day.

Music - It goes with each song listed. 🎶   
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6UA9nDAvvr-D6enNhNi1xy

Six months had passed since their first actual conversation, granted it was a warning, but still a conversation none the less. Every day since then, Aziraphale could be found at Horns n Halos writing on his laptop at lunchtime, what he was writing no one knew but him. Crowley had asked on quite a few occasions to let him see, and to no avail, no matter what he promised, whether it be wine or something made especially for Aziraphale, he always said no. The two had become quick friends, both denying and or ignoring their feelings for each other, which was driving Anathema and Tracey insane. Hastur and Ligur kept tabs on the bistro, but no mention from Gabriel or Bee. It was quiet, albeit, a tenuous quiet, something was brewing, they all knew it.

This day though at Horns n Halos was going to be the first open mic night with live music, everyone was going. Maybe not everyone wanted to go, Aziraphale swore he wasn't going to go, Tracey had other plans, he was going to be her date. Tracey was well aware of how well Aziraphale could sing, in her humble opinion, angels wept when he sang. Aziraphale knew where his talents lay, Aziraphale damned well knew he could sing and was a showman, but didn't like crowds. Tracey had already made him promise to take her; even now, he was trying to find an out; he knew, at his core, this would never work. So sucking it up, he gathered his belongings and waited outside for Tracey.

Tracey changed in the bathroom before coming down, she was wearing a red swing skirt with a black top, her hair back to being blonde was entirely done around her face, a big smile as she saw him. "Well, look at you, you showed up." Aziraphale shook his head, "I very well couldn't stand a lady as beautiful as yourself up, now could I." Tracey smirked, linking her arm with his, together the two walked down to Horns and Halos. Anathema was holding open the door for the drummer, she was counting as the instruments were brought in, and checking everyone in. Tracey whistled, grabbing Anathemas' attention, pointing at Aziraphale; this was not lost to Aziraphale, who leaned down slightly. "What are the two of you up too?" Tracey grinned, "Now, why would you think I am up to anything love?" she batted her lashes at him. "Oh, you certainly did something, you're not that innocent, and neither is she." Tracey just grinned, much to Aziraphale's dismay.

Anathema came forward, giving each a hug, "Glad you both could make it, hurry on in, I saved a table upfront for us. Crowley's running late, I hope he can make it." Tracey winked at Anathema, both the paramount of innocents, especially since the wink got by undetected. Anathema closed the doors, it was a full house, she walked them to their table. Aziraphale pulled out the chair for Tracey and then sat down. Looking around, the place was packed, not a chair empty, not a table without people sitting around them having a drink. Anathema brought them a glass of wine, a bottle left by Crowley for them. Aziraphale smiled and took a sip.

Lights twinkled like starlight along with the ceiling, and around the stage, sparkled white and black velvet stage drapes were hanging, it was all very romantic, beautiful. Aziraphale took another sip, being thoroughly impressed with what he was looking at, his heart ached looking at it, drifting off into a daydream all his own as the band played.

Suddenly Anathema had his hand, and he was being pulled up on stage, the band was playing Dream A Little Dream before he could even register what was happening, they had him singing. Aziraphale tossed a knowing frown at Tracey, she had ratted him out to Anathema...

(Feeling Good)  
The crowd applauded at the end of the song, waiting for him to sing another song, the band started playing Feeling Good, the group looked at him, and he nodded signaling he knew the song. Aziraphale tipped his wine glass to his lips, taking a quick sip of his wine. He found his confidence and fell into a rhythm with the band, something not seen in him very often. Anathema was standing next to Tracey in awe, the showman had arrived, even though Tracey knew he could sing, this was beyond what he had ever let her see, there was more to Aziraphale than met the eye. The band found their own comfortable groove with Aziraphale, they were only missing the pianist who was running a tad late.

Aziraphale undid his tartan bowtie leaving it hanging around the collar of his blue button-up and releasing the top two buttons of his shirt; he had single-handedly taken over the open mic. People were excited, kept ordering drinks, and cheering, some dancing. Anathema tapped Tracey, pointing in the back as Crowley walked in, both watched as he hit the swinging door open to the kitchen. Just as disappointment rested on their faces, the door swung back and didn't shut, walking back out of the kitchen looking straight ahead was Crowley. Anathema and Tracy watched as he turned towards the stage, dropping his belongings where he stood in the back. Crowley watched an angel on his stage, singing like it was an everyday event for him. Both women patted each other on the back, sighed sitting down, and waited.

Anathema and Tracey observed Crowley longingly stare at Aziraphale, for a moment as the starlit lights danced off of his white gold curls, his eyes were shut as he sang, his face expressing the emotion from the song. Watching his facial motions revealed how lost Aziraphale was in the song. If you didn't know this particular angel, you would have never thought he had an anxious bone in his body. Not a touch of anxiety anywhere on or around him shown, blue eyes lazily opened, looking out over the crowd of people as he sang. The music loved him, the notes flowed off him like angelic divinity, wrapping around the songs, his voice moved through and caressed Crowley's soul. Forgetting his belongings where ever they had fallen, Crowley didn't care; he saw nothing but the angel. Crowley more than sauntered up to his piano to hi-jack the songs that he wanted to hear come out of that angel's mouth.

The crowd was enthralled and spellbound by the angel on the stage, Crowley got behind his piano on the scene, sitting down on the bench, Aziraphale didn't notice him there as he continued to belt out the song like it was the most natural thing on Earth for him. Crowley was enraptured, gazing wantonly at Aziraphale, thankfully Crowley knew how to play all the songs by heart on the list that the band and himself had discussed, so he played, watching his angel. My angel, his soul, spoke, his heart high fived his spirit, our angel. Crowley's eyes closed as he played, listening to Aziraphale, fingers danced on ivory keys, as the crowd couldn't help but stand on their feet, as an angel sang his heart out for them. Aziraphale went into the last part of the song and dominated it, he scaled the notes, amazing the crowd. The Heavens were definitely watching Aziraphale but would have to wait for his arrival. Crowley played but watched in awe of his angel, he wondered to himself if he could make an angel sing.

Smiling brightly with a laugh he bowed as the song came to an end, he turned at the sound of the piano, it wasn't being played when the song started, Crowley grinned, winking at him. Smiling Crowley watched that blush creep down Aziraphale, from his cheeks to his neck; that was when Crowley noticed that a tartan bow tie wasn't fastened anymore. It was loose, and as far as Crowley was concerned, Aziraphale could finally breathe. Crowley swallowed as his eyes danced down the throat of his angel.

(L.O.V.E.)  
That wickedly coy grin was back, and Aziraphale was about to leave the stage; Crowley shook his head, ~no~, and started to play L.O.V.E., nodding his head towards the microphone. The band picked up the song quickly, Aziraphale smirked, two could play at this, so he sang the song Crowley picked out to him directly...

L is for the way you Look At Me...  
O is for The Only One I See...  
V is very, very, Extraordinary...  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
Love is all I can give to you...

Each and every time he had to spell the song, he would look directly at Crowley, who, in turn, kept blushing much to the delight of one angel. Anathema couldn't help the swooning smirk on her face as she saw her best friend blush in earnest, to someone who truly loved him. Aziraphale played to the crowd, including them in on the song; still, those blue eyes would find Crowley every time the song spelled out L.O.V.E. As if by clockwork, Aziraphale would be back on the stage in time to belt the melody, primarily if it worked on a blush from Crowley. Aziraphale owned the stage and owned Crowleys heart more than he ever knew.

Anathema watched Crowley deliberately; she was watching when she saw the last of those walls he had built around himself, crumble down around Aziraphale's feet. Tracey whispered into Anathema's ear only to get a nod, both squealed with delight. For the rest of the night, they would sit back and enjoy the show. Just to watch it play out, purely for prosperities sake, of course. *cough* They swayed together to Aziraphale's singing and the band playing.

During the musical interlude of the song, Aziraphale would sit either on the piano and sing or lean on it but would get a sip of wine. Singing directly to Crowley, especially if it was during the letters, then with a grin would spin back to the front of the stage. Aziraphale, showman incarnate, would sing to the ladies and the gentleman making both swoon, but always returning to Crowley for each spelling of the words.

L is for the way you Look At Me...  
O is for The Only One I See...  
V is very, very, Extraordinary...  
E is even more than anyone that you Adore can Love  
Love is all I can give to you...

Aziraphale decided to channel his inner Frank Sinatra towards the end of the song. Belting it out while singing to Crowley, directly leaning on the piano.

L is for the way you Look At Me...  
O is for The Only One I See...  
V is very, very, Extraordinary...  
E is even more than anyone that you Adore can Love  
Love is all I can give to you...

Holding his wine glass, he swirled it, as he held the last note. As the song came to an end, Aziraphale went to the bassist and drummer, whispered a song to them. The band looked at Crowley and back at Aziraphale, with heads shaking, grins spreading across their faces, they started to play Fever.

(Fever)  
To which Aziraphale the Bastard, powered up, he sang to the crowd for a moment before turning towards Crowley. Blue eyes with blown pupils somehow seemingly locked on to wide-eyes hiding behind those damned glasses, Crowley swallowed and played, he had to play, so did Aziraphale. Sitting on the piano bench, he leaned back against Crowley, who could do nothing but listen, and have an angel fully leaning against him, singing, drawling some of the words more seductively than needed. Letting his breath hitch, or stagger when breathing through some of the words. Making his voice drop lower on some of the ending portions of words. Always and only when near Crowley.

Tracey and Anathema were not expecting this particular performance, they were cheering with the rest of the crowd anyway, Crowley was trying to breathe, something his body thought it didn't need anymore or entirely forgot how to do. Keeping his hands where they needed to be was a sheer battle of will, he was eventually going to lose this fight.

Aziraphale slowly stood back up, dragging his fingers down bare arms, his eyes igniting Crowley, slowly Azirphale walked to the front of the stage again. Crowley was left on the bench playing a song that an angel choose to sing to him; that was definitely to him, wasn't it, either way, Aziraphale left him internally shaking. Aziraphale returned to the pianist, Crowley shivered as angelic fingers played up the back of his neck into his hair, and quickly pulled away back to the front to the stage. Aziraphale played the crowd for a while, always looking back once in a while to make sure he had Crowley's attention. An insanely unangelic smirk stayed kissing the lips of an angel.

Aziraphale winked at Tracey, twirling her in place, dipping her, slowly bringing her back up before returning to the stage. Sitting back down on the piano bench, Crowley's breathing was ragged at best as Aziraphale leaned against him, that smirk still there. Aziraphale leaned forward, his elbow on his knee looking out into the crowd, telling a story. Leaning back against Crowley, he sang of Romeo and Juliet, standing with a spin, let his pointer finger slide up Crowley's throat, tilting his head back slightly, his eyes dropped to Crowley's mouth. Returning to the front of the stage, he finished the point of the story, glancing behind him he winked at Crowley.

No one noticed in the back of the room, seven people had been watching from the shadows. Looking throughout the sold-out venue of Horns n Halo's first-ever open mic was Bee, Gabriel, and the rest. Gabriel, frowned as he realized it was Aziraphale was singing to a roaring crowd, giving him their full approval. No one ever noticed the people in the shadows who were used to getting all the attention where ever they went, here they were nothing, and the one the treated like nothing was everything. Especially to the owner of Horns n Halos, it was beyond evident that they were in love, and Crowley was utterly entranced by Aziraphale. Growling they left, this was going to end.

His voice seductively caressed the rest of the song, tearing at Crowley's resolve. Sitting on the bench with Crowley, he leaned against him, his heat filtering through Crowley, he let his free hand gingerly roam on Crowley's leg, purposely hitching his breath. Crowley turned his head toward his angel who was singing, ever so slowly, Aziraphale slid a finger down his cheek, pushing off him with his head. Standing he walked back to center stage to finish the song, on the last few words of the song he looked at Crowley. Letting his eyes drop to his mouth again, lingering there long enough that there was no way on God's green Earth that Crowley didn't see that. If Crowley had any doubts about what Aziraphale felt for him, it was rapidly disappearing as the songs continued and became more direct.

Crowley had one card left to play and decided to pull one last song out of his pocket. The song slowly came to a close with a final touch, a slow drag down Crowley's arm, he ended in the front of the stage. Aziraphale took a bow.

(When I Fall in Love)  
Crowley played another song, the band falling into place. Aziraphale stopped breathing for a moment, catching himself just as he needed to start singing. Aziraphale fully turned for a moment while singing, looking at Crowley with more love in his eyes than Crowley had ever seen, Aziraphales eyes softened, and spoke volumes of everything that needed to be said to Crowley but he hadn't. Finally, tearing his eyes away from Crowley, he turned back to the front, placing the microphone back into its holder. Holding the stand, Aziraphale sang, with as much emotion as his grace could muster, his heart wouldn't let this particular song go on a whim. Singing into the microphone, his heart thrummed against his rib cage, he performed like a true showman, he graced the stage with a performance of a lifetime, and as his eyes looked over his shoulder, he smiled. A smile that first stopped Crowleys heart in his tracks, and as he continued to sing, anyone watching knew Aziraphale was singing to Crowley.

Anathema and Tracey listened to Aziraphale sing, knowing that Crowley had picked that one song out, for sure. They held on to each other, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down. The love on that stage was palpable. Tracey and Anathema watched on, they both knew they had done the right thing on this night. It was their idea, after all, it was the two of them that set everything up, it was never an open mic night, it was always going to be Aziraphale who would be singing, and Crowley wasn't late, he was right on time. Anathema and Tracey had talked and found the two men had a love of music, one could play the songs that the other could give life too. Maybe just maybe, that connection would let them say everything they couldn't and give life to them together.

Aziraphale took the microphone and leaned against the piano finishing the song, singing it directly to Crowley with no pretense, just love. When the song ended, the two men stayed that way for a moment longer than needed before Aziraphale turned back to the front and bowed to the crowd. Opening his arms to the rest of the band to get the cheers as well. Smiling, he took a bow with them.

(You Don't Know Me)  
So much could have gone wrong that didn't, both sighed in relief, at the end of the song, Anathema put on the music that would play for the rest of the night, giving two idiots a chance to talk. Maybe really talk. Anathema was clearing a few drinks away as when she looked up, Aziraphale had turned towards his name being called, a hand grabbed him, he smirked and disappeared from the stage.

Tracey saw the two walking in the back of the stage area, hand in hand. Anathema saw Tracey waving her down, calling her over, this was a little voyeuristic but neither cared, they wouldn't stay long, just long enough. That long enough took all of a minute, Crowley looked down at Aziraphale, his angel. Aziraphale still riding a high from the singing, the lights, and Crowley himself, reaching up to take those damned glasses off his face. Crowley looked down, only to have an angelic hand slide past his cheek, he looked up. Molten gold was all Aziraphale could see, and his breath hitched as he said, "Beautiful." That was all Crowley needed to hear; he lifted his angels face up slightly, blue eyes finally locked onto his. The gentlest of kisses were placed on lips that he had only dreamed of; Aziraphale took any doubt that Crowley had and threw it out the window when his hands slid into Crowley's hair pulling him closer.

Tracey and Anathema, true to there word, quietly stepped away, leaving the two alone. A hug later they had a drink, a cheers to their best friends, and to each other. They did an excellent job. Anathema opened the mic for real now, and people came and went, but Horns n Halos finally had its Halo. For now, everything was perfect, two opposites finally stopped being ineffable idiots, at least for the foreseeable future, their together had just started. Tracey and Anathema danced the last dance together, a celebratory dance, and a last drink of wine.

Clearing out Horns n Halos, no one saw them, and they weren't looking, but Anathema shut the lights down, and let the music play, the only lights left on for them, were the soft twinkling from the starlit lights of the stage.


	5. Act 2 - Lost in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the Open Mic and their first kiss, Aziraphale wakes up lost in his thoughts. Crowley comes by with treats, to only have Gabriel ruin Aziraphale's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure a tag is needed, but playful fluffy banter for a bit?
> 
> Love you all and thanks for reading!
> 
> Come visit on Twitter link in the end notes.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4vOS6vVpQxbpmEfHMJxlUO

Aziraphale slowly opened his eyes; the smile on his face was brighter than the sun, thinking over the night before. Touching his lips, he blushed, remembering the kiss, their first kiss, the way that Crowley had tasted, the way his arms felt encompassing him, his eyes. Golden amber almost glowing, the way they dilated with their kiss, the way his fingers felt in his hair, Aziraphale sighed. Was it real or a dream, Aziraphale sat up in his bed, looking out the window on a day that was effortlessly more glorious than any other day he could remember? Aziraphale got out of bed heading for his kitchen, he needed a tea, without realizing he touched his lips again, while he remembered gentle kisses on his neck and nothing more. It was enough, for now.

Aziraphale's thoughts drifted in and out of the songs. The looks they had each given each other, to the songs that they had both picked for the other. How Aziraphale wanted to do that again, but maybe with just Crowley this time. To have him play the piano, with those beautiful fingers dancing on the ivory keys, he sighed. "I wonder if he can make me sing?" Aziraphale thought out loud then proceeded to blush. The thoughts that man brought out in Aziraphale were deliciously tempting, and oh how he wanted to do them all. It was the weekend, so Aziraphale had it off, but Crowley didn't, he had to work. 

Aziraphale poured his hot water over the tea leaves, gently bobbing the tea leaf holder, watching the color bleed out from the silver holder. A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts, frowning just slightly, only for a mere second, he was far too happy. Aziraphale went to the door as he opened it he was scooped up into Crowley's arms, and thoroughly kissed against the wall. Crowley kissed him breathless before pulling his head back just mere inches from another kiss. "Morning Angel." Crowley grinned down at Aziraphale who was looking up, he frowned, reaching up he took Crowley's glasses off, letting his arm rest on Crowley's shoulder. Aziraphale dangled the glasses from his fingers as he looked into Crowleys eyes; he had tilted his head to the side just enough and pulled Crowley toward him. 

Crowley was all too willing to kiss him again, without meaning too, his kiss dragged a slight moan from somewhere in the back of Aziraphale's throat. Crowley growled, nipping down his throat before looking at him again. "Easy Angel, can't tarnish you just yet," Crowley smirked and lifted his hand that was holding a paper bag. "I made you these, thought you might be hungry." Aziraphale smiled but also already missed feeling Crowley against him, and he touched his lips, his eyes dropping to the floor as his blush threatened to consume him. Crowley chuckled, handing him the bag. "So, lead the way Angel, I haven't been here yet." Aziraphale left the wall, sighed, taking the bag and Crowleys hand leading him to the kitchen, pointing out where things were.

The kitchen, the living room, the downstairs bathroom, dining room, each room Crowley seemed to be making mental notes about things in it. Aziraphale watched with interest, "What are you doing? You either really like each room, orrr?" Crowley gave him that wickedly coy grin, cocking his eyebrow, "Oh, just looking, for viability." Aziraphale stopped dead in the middle of his kitchen, Crowley slid his arm around Aziraphale waist, pulling him against him, biting his way up his neck. Aziraphale couldn't help but lean back against him, wanting to feel every point of contact he possibly could. Crowley let his hand slid down to Aziraphale's hip, pulling him into his hips, Crowley let his head fall against Aziraphale's shoulder. "You feel so good, Angel. You are sinful."

Aziraphale blushed, but pushed back into Crowley, just a bit more, he heard that little growl, he knew he did. Crowley playfully bit him and let go, getting an entirely spoiled sounding groan of disapproval from his angel, he loved it. "Go on, go eat. Mind if I stay?" Aziraphale spun around and kissed him, "Of course you can! How did you get the day off?" Crowley tilted his head looking at him; the realization dawning on him, Aziraphale had no idea that he owned Horns n Halos. That made his heart swell even more; the doubt of using him for what he had left, the angel in front of him had no idea. So he wanted him even if he was just a barista, Crowley pulled Aziraphale slowly too him, tilting his head back gently with his fingers he kissed him slowly. His tongue was sliding over Aziraphales' lower lip, begging for an entrance that was willingly given to Crowley. Once Crowley pulled a breathless groan from his angel, he let him go.

"Maybe we should sit, angel." Aziraphale looked concerned for a moment looking for anything out of place that should worry him. There was nothing there but caring, love? Maybe. With a nod, Aziraphale motioned for the table, turned grabbed a plate to put the delicacy that his lover, his boyfriend, Huh, they would have to figure that out, had made for him. "Do you want a coffee, Crowley?" Crowley nodded, Aziraphale was all too happy to get him a cup. "It isn't as good as yours, but until you tell which you like, it will have to do." Aziraphale opened the bag with a gasp as Crowley had made him crepes, strawberries and cream filling, drizzled with chocolate, strawberries cut to fit perfectly on the top. Aziraphale quickly came back to the table, sitting.

"Okay, Crowley, what do we need to talk about?" Aziraphale cut a small portion of the crepe, placing it on his tongue, his eyes closed. His perfectly plump lips wrapping around the fork, pulling the crepe into his mouth, a sinful groan barely audible left his chest. Crowley adjusted the way he was sitting as he watched. "Well, I, Jesus. Can you just not eat another bite for just a moment." Aziraphale noticed that Crowley's breathing was slightly faster, and his eyes were slowly dilating, he grinned, realizing what was going on. "Oh my dear, are you sure you want me to stop eating this?" With that Aziraphale took another slice, leaving his eyes locked onto Crowleys, he never faltered, sliding his fork into his mouth and slowly pulling it out of his mouth. Crowley, however, was internally screaming, wanting to reach over the table and pulling the angel onto it, ravaging him.

"Dear God, Angel, please...you are positively sinful in every way." Crowley swallowed as his tongue danced across his lips; he was going to be good, though. Crowley was not going to rush what his heart was telling him, that this was real, wait. "Angel, I have the day off because I own Horns n Halos. You didn't know?" Crowley watched Aziraphale as he placed his fork down, looking at him, he could read Aziraphale by now that he, in fact, did not know. "No my dear, I didn't, why didn't you tell me before?" Crowley shrugged, "I just never thought of it, you didn't ask, so it just was never brought up, does it change anything?" Crowley looked concerned, "Of course not, my dear. I am rather glad I didn't know. I probably would have had a harder time even talking to you." Crowley smirked, "Oh, is that what you were doing as you fell into my kitchen?" Crowley watched the blush crawl down his angel's cheeks, god how he wanted to know how far down that blush went. ~One day~ he told himself.

Aziraphale took another bite silencing the demon, and a satisfied grin plastered itself on Aziraphale's face. "So cat got your tongue darling? Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Crowley adjusted himself slightly, to the onlooking, unangelic smirk of his angel. It wasn't fair, that a being that had a grin that devilish, could still be that angelic, oh how he was in trouble. Aziraphale took him by the hand and led him through the house when they got to the second floor, Crowley stopped, it was open, there were no walls, it was one big spacious room, the bathroom was enclosed, of course. It was rather significant, an overly large tub and shower, the rest though, an open library. Bookshelves lined the walls, even the middle of the room had shelves, all lined with books of varying ages, varying topics. Beyond the shelving was a bed. It was a four-poster bed, draped with sheer white drapes, it was beautiful, a cream-colored tartan duvet was thrown over the large bed, the entire area screamed of his angel. 

Aziraphale tugged on his hand to follow him, against the other wall behind the bookcases was a smaller room, looking up as Crowley entered the room he couldn't help but smile, the ceiling was all glass, as was the upper half of the outside wall. Looking at Aziraphale for what this was all for, "I love looking at the stars, and this room has the best view of them. I can sit here for hours and write my books." Crowley caught that, Aziraphale had said books, not just the one he wouldn't let him see. "Angel, how many have you written for yourself?" Without thinking about it, because the way Crowley had said Angel, it took his breath from him, "I have seven, so far." Crowley's jaw dropped, "You have written seven novels so far, and you've published none?" Aziraphale caught his mistake, knowing it was too late to pull that information back. Instead, he shrugged with a nod.

Crowley shook his head, looking around the room, he decided that the couch was his, he motioned for Aziraphale to sit in the chair. Crowley took over the setee like it was his and he was home, legs and limbs just everywhere. Aziraphale watched with adoration, Crowley was his, he already knew he would never let him go, he would always be there for him. Aziraphale couldn't help but sigh. "I would offer you wine, which is what I was going to show you next, but it is a bit early," Crowley nodded, "Not getting out of this conversation Angel, why won't you let me read anything, and why won't you publish anything?" Aziraphale looked to the floor and sat there touching the books, disappointment, in Crowley, no, the disappointment was in Aziraphale, himself, that would just not do. Crowley rolled off the couch, kneeling in front of his angel, taking Aziraphale's chin in his hand, tilted his face up, so he could see those stardust eyes.

"What's going on, Aziraphale?" a drawn-out sigh, "Just not good enough, I guess. I tried once, but it was turned down. Rather abruptly, with everything they said was wrong with it, I just didn't want to do that again. So I write for myself." Crowley was not happy with what he could see in his angel, hurt, failure, disappointment in himself. He thought of the angel on his stage the night before. There was no lack of confidence, nothing, Aziraphale had been a beacon of light and energy, he could have taken on the world and won. "Angel, who told you it wasn't good enough? If I may ask." Aziraphale's eyes glistened from tears that he had never let fall, he had a lump in his throat, and he felt stupid. Why couldn't he hold back his emotions when Crowley was there, Crowley pulled Aziraphale into his arms, his head against his chest. Aziraphale could hear Crowleys heart beating in his chest, "Gabriel," Crowley was thankful that Aziraphale couldn't see the anger that ripped through his eyes at that name, the one that was going to keep tabs on his bistro? The man that tormented his angel, on anything he did, whenever he could. Crowley was going to have a discussion with Gabriel, he pulled Aziraphale closer to him, his arms holding him.

"Aziraphale, can I see that one book, since it was already seen, let me look at it." Aziraphale nuzzled up under Crowley's chin, pointing to the floor under a bookcase Crowley could see a book, tucked under the bookcase. Knowing by now how Aziraphale was with his books to see one that Aziraphale had written, hidden on the floor under a bookcase, made him want to protect Aziraphale and destroy Gabriel. Crowley scooted over on his rear, as an angel was refusing to leave his seat in his lap, with his head tucked under his chin, not mention Crowley was getting gentle kisses along his throat, that was making him shiver. The angel could stay, his rear could move them. Crowley reached for the book, he picked it up and placed it on the couch behind him, Crowley leaned back, his angel following suit. Crowley slipped his fingers under Aziraphale's chin, lifting it. Minor complaints were sounded before being silenced by Crowley firmly kissing Aziraphale, removing all his thoughts. They stayed that way in each other's arms, kissing, touching until Crowley cleared his throat, sitting up a bit. "As much as I would love to stay here, and do far more than this, I do need to get back. I may have forgotten to drop something off." Aziraphale looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "What?" Crowley smirked like a child who got caught being somewhere he shouldn't have been. "Well, the money from the bank, and myself." With a gasp, Aziraphale scrambled out of Crowley's lap, "Crowley!"

"Wha'?"

"Get up, you need to go!"

Crowley looked at him and didn't move, "Crowley!" he looked down at the man who was smirking up at him now, "I can't go do this by myself, it's your shop, I'm the writer! You're the owner!" Chuckling, Crowley sighed at the man who had just gotten out of his lap from a rather deep kiss, for well over an hour. "Umm, I am having a moment here! Just go over there or something!" Aziraphale stopped, looked down at Crowley, instantaneously exploded in full blush, and walked into the kitchen, leaving a highly amused and chuckling Crowley, to well, adjust. Eventually and begrudgingly standing up, he called out to Aziraphale, who had planted himself firmly into a chair facing away from him. Crowley couldn't help but chuckle, ~That bashful little shit.~ was all he could think, "Angel, come with me!" Aziraphale stood up with that smile, one reserved wholly for Crowley and nodded. "Come on then, Angel."

Together they walked outside, Aziraphale turned to start walking back to Horns n Halos but was abruptly stopped. "Where are you going, angel?" Aziraphale looked confused as he watched Crowley walk to one of the most beautiful cars he had ever seen and opened the door for him. "Get in, Angel!" Aziraphale took a few steps forward, reverently touching the vehicle. "Careful angel I might get jealous of my car," Crowley smirked and swatted Aziraphale on his arse, which elicited a squeak from his chest. "Crowley!" he shrugged, ushering Aziraphale into the car. "Wha'? You have a cute arse, needed a swat after the way you left me." Closing the door to the blushing, babbling author, Crowley couldn't help but laugh, oh how he loved causing Azirapahel to be speechless and babble. Watching Crowley walk to the other side of the car, Aziraphale realized that the vehicle and Crowley matched rather well, both sleek, intimidating yet soft, and squishy on the inside. Aziraphale chuckled to himself.

Any semblance of stability left Aziraphale as soon as Crowley's car roared to life, his foot slammed the gas pedal to the floor. The car lurched forward, tires screaming, and the insanity that was Crowley, laughed, hearing Aziraphale squeak, watching as Aziraphale's hand slammed into the ceiling and grabbed the dashboard. "Crowley! You can't do ninety in town!!" Crowley let go of the steering wheel looking at Aziraphale, his hands lifting in question, "Why not?" Aziraphale closed his eyes and prayed to the god, almighty herself, that they would survive the drive. Crowley parked in a spot that he had marked off himself, like a parking spot, it wasn't one. Aziraphale all but spilled out of the car, holding onto the door and then the roof, finally straightening his vest. Crowley couldn't stop smirking, watching Aziraphale, walking over he slid his arm around his shoulders. "Come on, then." Crowley stopped and went to open the door for Aziraphale when the sound of a voice crawled over Aziraphale's skin like slimy maggots. 

"Aziraphale, can we have a moment." Gabriel wasn't smirking, but his voice was; Aziraphale could feel it, his eyes glancing up at Crowley, who looked down at him and then back at Gabriel, who had narrowed his eyes, seeing that Aziraphale looked at Crowley for an okay. "Now, Aziraphale." Crowley went to take a step forward when Aziraphales hand touched his chest, and he shook his head, no. Turning, he walked back towards Gabriel; in turn, Gabriel looked at Crowley, "Alone, our business with our employee has nothing to do with you." Crowley clenched his jaw, stepped into the doorway, door open, looking dead at Gabriel, "Problem? I am in my business, and you are bothering my angel." Aziraphale couldn't help but feel warm, and his heart thrummed against his ribs, the blush that crept into his cheeks was adorable in Crowleys eyes. Gabriel glared at Crowley dismissively. "Aziraphale, your biography on Shadwell was shit, so we incinerated it, you took the softest approach on the man, much like you keep yourself, soft and distasteful." Gabriel's grin became sadistic as he ridiculed Aziraphale in front of Crowley. 

Crowley took two strides forward, placing himself between his angel and Gabriel. "Get away from my building and off my property, you worthless, overhyped, untalented hack." Crowley stood just slightly taller than Gabriel and looked down at him, violet eyes looked up at Crowley. Crowley, unabashedly not phased by the man in front of him, took a step forward. "Your property, you don't own this." Crowley grinned, "You aren't very good at research, are you, maybe you're the hack. Do you think I don't know you're looking into me, what I own, and don't own? Go back to your master, you spineless rodent, you aren't even worth Aziraphale's time." Gabriel took a step back and went to speak, Crowley cut him off as he possessively slid his arm around Aziraphale, his angel, "Get the fuck off my property, now."

Gabriel straightened his spine, turning he walked away with Hastur and Ligur quietly following in his wake. Aziraphale was pulled in closer to Crowley, he let himself be protected and was ushered into the bistro. "What a piece of shit, are you okay, Angel?" Crowley looked down into blue eyes, who nodded up at him with a smile reserved for Crowley. Anathema came over, "What was that about?" Crowley shook his head, "You need to get a new job Angel, maybe publish some of your own work? You don't need that." Aziraphale sighed and nodded, "You are right, but where would I work? Who would publish me?" Aziraphale quieted, looking down at the ground, walking to a seat slightly away from Anathema and Crowley. "Anathema, we need to get him out of there, he was fine before that asshole showed up." Anathema nodded and looked guilty, "Witch, spill it." 

"Tracey told me that Gabriel and the rest go out of their way to make his life hell, he's too good at what he does, so they just, well they have meetings to make sure they keep him in his place, Crowley." Anathema looked at Crowley, who had taken his glasses off watching Aziraphale, the fires of hell lit in his eyes. How dare they go out of their way to hurt his angel, just to take advantage of him. His soft, loving, voice of an angel, love. Crowley stopped as his mind added in love, maybe he did love Aziraphale, it felt right, it made him happy, but he wasn't ready to say that, just yet.


	6. Love Given or Taken Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, Love grows, Will Anathema survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've added a few tags, just to be safe.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story, so far!!
> 
> Feel free to comment and come visit me on Twitter!!!

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7labNGqFUvVWvH7K4YClDG

Crowley watched Aziraphale sit at the table looking towards the stage, and he sighed, he didn't like seeing his angel like this. They had a perfectly beautiful night, a wonderful day until Gabriel came into the picture. Shaking his head, it dawned on him; he might be what Aziraphale needed right now, maybe alone wasn't what the angel needed. Tentatively walking over to Aziraphale, Crowley gently placed his hand on his shoulder; without warning blue eyes looked up at him, Aziraphale had turned in the chair his arms wrapping around Crowley, burying his face against him. Crowley felt him sigh and relax against him; he was right, no one had ever just needed him to be there, and it was enough, he was enough. It was nice.

Gently he placed his fingers under Aziraphale's chin and lifted his face to look up at him, Crowley slid his glasses off, sliding them onto the table as he bent to kiss his angel. Aziraphale sighed into the kiss as he relaxed, Crowley's arms wrapping around his angel. Aziraphale felt protected, safe and cherished, the feeling that Gabriel left in his wake being erased out of existence by a man he never thought he would ever have, or be loved by? Aziraphale wasn't sure what all these feelings were; he only knew they were there, and he loved them all.

Anathema had come out of the kitchen, seeing the two she smiled to herself, her best friend was finally happy. She could tell by the way he had his arms around Aziraphale, he was protecting him and possessively at that, she cleared her throat, bringing the moment to an end. "I am sorry to have to break up this little moment? However, don't look at me like that Crowley; do you want me to lock up, call it a day or..what?" Crowley had inhaled profoundly and exhaled rather irritatedly at the interruption. "Yeah, go home, go see Newt, go see your mother, go to the moon, just lock the door on your way out." Anathema stuck her tongue out at him.

Aziraphale couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange between the two friends, he not only had the man of his dreams but a new friend as well. There wasn't much more he could be happy about, so screw Gabriel, he wasn't going to let him take any more of him than he already had. Anathema finished up and watched Crowley escort Aziraphale up to the flat above the bistro, she smirked, walking out of the door she noticed two men ducking behind the corner. Locking the doors, she double-checked it, making sure it closed; taking out her phone, she sent a text to Crowley, letting him know about the men. Anathema felt very uneasy; she quickly called Newt to meet her on her way home and to hurry.

Tracey had to work that Saturday, Bee L.Z. Bub had appointments for the coming week with new clients. At her desk, she was typing out dictations that were left for her. Now and then stopping to check to see if anything else was needed. Tracey was there when Gabriel came storming in, Hastur and Ligur quietly following him. Gabriel never even stopped to entertain the fact that Tracey was there. Little did she know it was for the best that he hadn't, both Hastur and Ligur regarded her and then dismissed the fact she existed. Good less for her to have to deal with. Tracey flipped a switch on her phone, the sounds in her ears changed, though she continued to type.

Gabriel came across loud and clear in her headset, her phone was an intercom into Bees office, and Bee, who didn't bother to learn, never knew it was always on. Tracey couldn't shut it off, so might as well use it, right? As their voices became more evident, Tracey had to focus on not running to Aziraphale and Crowley, but she had to listen.

"You promised me, Bee, you said if I did what you wanted, I could have him." Bee looked at him, shaking their head. "Is it my fault that he met someone who saw what he is? It's my fault you wanted to demean him into thinking that you were all he could get, and you would swoop in to save him?" Gabriel growled out, "You told me to do that, you said he needed to be controlled, you said it was the only way." Bee smirked at Gabriel, "You listened so well too, what makes you think that I wanted to let you go and not keep you for my own?" Gabriel's voice lowered even more to a threatening degree, "I don't care, you promised me, and I earned it, fix this." Bee chuckled slightly, "Fine, Gabriel, I will fix it; how would you suggest?"

Hastur and Ligur both showed up in front of Tracey's desk looking down at her, ever the brilliant actress, she held up one finger as she finished typing, reaching over she flipped a switch killing the intercom, immediately putting the recording back on. Tracey looked up with eyes filled with disgust, "What do you want? I have to finish this them so I can go enjoy what's left of my weekend." Tracey's voice was dripping with a complete and utter distaste for them. "Let me see the headphones." Tracey held them back from them, "You put them in your ears, you owe me new ones, or I will let Bee know to get me new ones." With a dismissive wave, Hastur sticks them in his ears only to hear Bee's voice on the other end barking out orders. Hastur tried to hand them back, Tracey withdrew her hand again. "I told you no, you could go let Bee know why I can't finish this." With that, Tracey stood up and pushed past the two them, making it a point to push them.

Tracey went out the front of the building, looking behind her she ran into Anathema, both women shrieked slightly. Tracey noticed two figures following Anathema, looping her arm with Anathemas Tracey turned to keep walking away from the bistro. Newt saw the woman and pulled up to them, both quickly getting into the car, the figures turning back around heading back towards the bistro. Anathema immediately sending a text to Crowley, ~Anthony, eyes open, was followed by two, on their way back your way. Ana~, Newt placed his hand on Anathemas thigh, he could feel her shivering. "What's going on? Hey Tracey." Anathema went into everything that had happened and invited Tracey to stay with them since she lived alone. Tracey agreed and then went into everything she heard; she was scared for herself and her best friend, and the three talked back at their apartment. Gabriel was insane that much they had to the conclusion of, and Aziraphale was in danger.

Aziraphale heard the piano being played in the other room; he washed up in the bathroom, washing his face from the tears that had fallen earlier; the song he heard was familiar. He couldn't help himself; it started as a hum, then he remembered the words, later it became something he needed to sing. He followed the sounds into what he would call a music room, two guitars stood in the corner, on the wall were saxophones, a trumpet, then he saw his Crowley on the piano, his fingers tickling the ivories of a baby grand. Coming into the song entirely, he surprised Crowley; his head turned to see his angel, he kept playing enjoying the sounds of Aziraphale's voice, his soul desperately loved his voice, needed his voice. Aziraphale came to the front of the ebony baby grand; it was shiny, sleek, beautiful. Gold lettering labeled the baby grand as a Young Chang, its tone perfect, every bit Crowley.

Any thought of Gabriel had vacated the premises as soon as Crowley had started to play. Aziraphale only saw Crowley, his music, the way his fingers moved on the keys, the way he watched him. Nothing else mattered, only him, it was new but seemed so much more than that, he knew he would never be apart from Crowley, Aziraphale had fallen, and he knew it as he sang while his love played.

Crowley played, not hearing his angel come into the room, but his voice beckoning him to look and listen. The song, seductive, slow, he never had anyone sing this song as he played by himself before, he couldn't help but love this. Crowley played so that he could hear Aziraphale actually scale his voice, from lower to higher and every note in between. Aziraphale undoubtedly followed along with how Crowley played; as far as Crowley was concerned, no being should have a voice like that, he could listen to Aziraphale for hours. Breathy, raspy, clear, it carried the promise of more, the promise of what could be, his voice begged, it pleaded for the listener to do whatever he asked, whatever he sang for. It called and pulled at Crowley's entire being, his will to wait, for any more time dissipating, quickly.

Aziraphale carried the melody as Crowley ran his fingers up and down the piano, filling in what Aziraphale needed to make the song their own. Every here and there, Aziraphale would let his voice slide into a moaning note, catching Crowley with it every time, a smirk letting him know it was intentional. Crowley stopped playing entirely for a moment, making Aziraphale's voice ring through the room on its own. His voice running down Crowley's spine, through his soul, he started playing again, slowly bringing the song to a close. At the end of which Aziraphale chuckled watching Crowley's face, slowly Crowley stood up and pinned Aziraphale against the piano, looking down at him, blue stardust eyes staring back into his own.

Aziraphale brought his hand to the side of Crowley's face, touching, sliding it slowly down his cheek, following the line of his jaw, memorizing him, Crowley's eyes closed. Aziraphale followed his fingers with his eyes as he followed the line of Crowley's neck to his collarbone, he looked back up into molten gold. Aziraphale melted under his gaze, and he shivered, Crowley's arm slid around his waist, pulling them closer together, Aziraphale tipped his head back slightly as Crowley lowered his head into a kiss. He could feel his knees start to give out from under him, Aziraphale couldn't help it, melting under Crowley just happened and this kiss was different. Somehow it just wasn't exciting; it wasn't just a kiss, it was far more, Aziraphale needed it, it fed him, he wanted to give back every feeling he was being given, it was love, all-encompassing.

Crowley slowly ran his tongue against Aziraphale's lower lip, nipping it gently, feeling Aziraphale part his lips against his own, he deepened their kiss. Crowley placed his free hand on the piano to hold them where they were, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's neck, gently entwining his fingers in his hair, pulling them fully together in a kiss that seemed to speak more than either dared. It couldn't end, not now, not like this, Aziraphale gave back as much as Crowley was giving, neither making any attempt to slow down or stop. Crowley pushed off the piano, pulling Aziraphale with him, for as plush as Aziraphale claimed to be Crowley easily picked him up, turning with him, as he hitched his legs over his hips. A smirk curled into their kiss as Crowley walked them into his bedroom.

Aziraphale was what Crowley needed, everything he had ever thought disappeared from his mind; he would be alone forever, disappeared. There was only the angel in his arms, his kiss against his lips; he would never let his angel go, he breathed in Aziraphale, a sigh leaving him. Gently Crowley laid them down on his bed, neither wanting to leave the kiss, being forced to, they crawled up further onto the bed. Aziraphale reached up for him, pulling him back into the embrace he so desperately needed, he wanted to be lost in. Crowley would give him whatever he needed, anything he wanted would be his, he slid his leg slowly in between Aziraphale's. Crowley felt his fingers tighten in his hair, hearing a breathy gasp as Aziraphale's body rolled against his. He was intoxicated by his angel, his sounds, the way his body started to move against his, he wanted more. Crowley needed more.

Aziraphale slid his hands down Crowleys back, following his spine, rolling his hips against his knee, he couldn't help the gasps that left him, and he didn't want too. He gripped onto one of Crowley's hips pulling his against him, he wanted to feel him, Aziraphale needed Crowley to touch him, he couldn't get close enough to his love. Another slide and they both ground against each other, Crowley shivered in Aziraphale's arms, as he heard his name breathed into a moan, as he kissed him. The kiss deepened, Crowley slid an arm under Aziraphale leaning on it holding them there, Aziraphale lifted his leg over Crowley's hip, he rolled his hips into Crowley as he pushed down against him. His angel felt so good against him; he needed to touch him, his skin on him, his free hand trying to undo buttons, his angel had too many buttons.

Aziraphale helped him with the buttons needing the same thing Crowley needed, wanted the same something. Finally getting the shirt unbuttoned, Crowley growled, there was another layer, "Jesus angel." Aziraphale chuckled slightly, putting his hands over his head, Crowley leaned back unceremoniously, removing the offending clothing. Aziraphale's hands came quickly back down, pulling at Crowley's top, "Please." Crowley's heart thumped, his body reacted to his one single word, he quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it wherever it may land. Aziraphale ran his fingers down Crowley's throat to his chest, back up, pulling him down against him. He was so warm against Aziraphale, feeling his hands running up and down his bare back, he moved with more need. Aziraphale moaned his name, clearly his name, his eyes had closed, then as if God decided to be cruel, the phone started going off.

They ignored it until they couldn't. Well, until Crowley couldn't, Aziraphale was lost in Crowley, Crowley could not only hear the phone, but it was vibrating off the table next to them. It went off again, this time, though, he listened to the audible growl from the angel under him, "Oh pleassssse, no. Please." Crowley felt his angel, his love pulling him back down, and he freely went, fuck the phone right, Crowley's mouth wandered down his angel's neck, gently biting, finding a spot on Aziraphale that dragged in a sudden gasp his body pressing up into Crowley. Letting his tongue drag and tease over that area on Aziraphale's collarbone, Crowley bit down harder, and his name was panted out, fingers dragged down his back. Aziraphale could feel his lips curl into a smile. Crowley teased over the bite, and then without warning, he dextrously rolled his hips against Aziraphale as his teeth bit into him.

Aziraphale arched into the bite, and he could feel Crowley hard against him, he felt them grind against each other, his hands scrambled down his back, pulling at his pants, "Please, god, please..." Crowley slid his hand between them just as his fingers found Aziraphale's buttons, again, with the buttons, the phone went off again, and it kept going off. "Angel, I have to get that, I will kill whoever it is, but I have to answer it." Crowley could swear he heard his angel sob slightly as he stopped and reached for the god damned phone. It was Anathema; he was going to actually kill the witch. Burn her at the stake, drown her, and burn her again. Before Crowley was able to answer the phone, Aziraphale turned his face to him, kissing him as desperately as he felt, leaving Crowley breathless. "What the fuck do you need witch."

Anathema heard the tone, heard the words and it all registered, oh shit, she called at a horrible time. She felt awful; she knew her best friend hadn't been with anyone in years, and all but gave up until Aziraphale. Anathema also knew that Crowley wasn't going to rush anything unless it happened on its own, and she just interrupted it, for the second time that day. She was dead; she could feel it. So instead of easing into a conversation, she blurted it out.

"Anthony we were followed, they were on their way back to you, we have Tracey with us, and, well I don't know how to put this." Crowley sat up, Aziraphale sliding up against his side, one leg behind Crowley the other over his lap, tracing patterns up and down his bared back. "Witch it better be more than that, wait, followed?" Aziraphale heard followed and waited, resting his head on Crowley's shoulder. "What else." Crowley looked down at Aziraphale's leg over his lap, decidedly running his free hand up to his inner thigh. Eliciting a silent gasp, only Crowley could hear the intake of air, Aziraphale fell back against the bed, Crowley slowly sliding his hand further up.

"Aziraphale was a gift, a promise to Gabriel." Everything in Crowley's world stopped in that one moment; he grabbed Aziraphale's hand, pulling him up against him. Possessively his arm wrapped around his angel as though if he let go, he would disappear. "Say that again, Anathema, how do you mean, and who said that?" Anathema explained everything that Tracey had heard between Gabriel and Bee, the promise, the tactics, all of it. Crowley held onto Aziraphale that much tighter, not sure on how to tell an angel he was supposed to be a present, a gift, an object to Gabriel. Crowley's blood flowed with hellfire, as everything sunk into his being, his thoughts. He looked into those blue eyes, that fluff of disheveled white curls, perfect lips, and the love that so quickly was given to him. Crowley would never let them near him again, he would take care of him as long as he needed, but they were not going to get to him.

Outside the bistro under cover of night and away from the lights, Gabriel stood there. Anger flowing through him as he watched. First, Gabriel heard the piano, and the window had been open, then Aziraphale singing, how dare Aziraphale sing he didn't have permission to sing, let alone be where he was... Looking up, he caught the sight of Aziraphale standing there as he sang, then as it quieted, he saw Crowley stand, pulling them together. Then the kiss, the way Aziraphale had not moved, had welcomed it. Gabriel fumed, he would end this, one way or another, Aziraphale belonged to him, and this was going to end.


	7. Past, Truth and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley learns what had happened to Aziraphale. Interruptions are no more, the two finally alone are able to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess we earned the explicit rating this chapter.
> 
> The fandom spoke, after a poll was done to interrupt them again or let it go, we'll, it was let go. So enjoy your thirsty fandom. Lol.
> 
> For anyone not wanting to read this, the beginning is essential to the story.
> 
> It does touch on assault barely.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4pdNxcInrRDfv72XegZo7M

Crowley's arms tightened around his angel as he hung up with Anathema, tossing the phone as far from them as he could. Looking down on questioning trusting blue eyes, Crowley didn't want to see the pain that was going to cross those eyes; he didn't want to be the one to tell him. The words seemed wrong to even say, who in this world thought of anyone like that, just going to give him away without him even knowing, not having a choice. Crowley remembered his own time, he remembered and couldn't imagine his angel, HIS angel being treated like this. Crowley tilted Aziraphale's head up towards him, his angel let himself be moved to where Crowley wanted him. How could anyone hurt this angel, his lips gently kissed him, resting his forehead against Aziraphale's. "We need to talk, Angel. We're fine, we'll always be fine. Nothing is wrong with us, just don't let that be a worry." Crowley felt Aziraphale tense then relax as he spoke, he was glad he told him not to worry, but his trust in Crowley gave him that much more reason to be angry with Gabriel. Hate quickly built within him.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale up, urging him to sit on his lap facing him, he wanted to see his eyes and be able to hold him. Crowley looked into the bluest of eyes he had ever seen, almost feeling inadequate to be graced by him, by his love. Crowley could see the worry growing, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale's waist he pulled him closer before he started talking. "Tracey is with Anathema, something is going on with EDEN, and Gabriel." Aziraphale instantly tensed within Crowley's arms, he knew Aziraphale would, he held him, gently tracing patterns up and down his bared back. "Are they alright?" Crowley's heart dropped even lower, of all things, he was worried about Tracey, about Anathema, didn't even think of himself or asking why. Crowley nodded, still tracing patterns along Aziraphale's back. "Angel, have you ever been involved with, in any way, Gabriel?" Aziraphale went to reel back from Crowley, his arms held him. "Stop, there is a reason I am asking you, please just answer me." 

Crowley could feel the panic rising in Aziraphale, his breathing quickened, he shook his head no, it was too much panic coursing through Aziraphale. "Angel, breath, tell me what happened with him, I will tell you, please." Aziraphale looked at him; the hurt he didn't want to see ran through him, staining his blue eyes with panic in its wake, Crowley never wanted to see that again, he was going to erase that from his angel. "A few years ago, I had just started with EDEN, he was still the publisher, he would always tell me how exceptional my work was, that he had more jobs for me to do. I didn't know that he wasn't looking at me as just an employee, it wasn't till I was there a few months." Crowley could feel the shivers running up and down his angel, his anger building, keeping it in check, he pulled his angel closer. "Gabriel called me into his office, said he had a new project for me to do. Gabriel didn't, he tried to get me to agree to go out on a date with him, I said no, I wasn't interested. That wasn't good enough, so I went to leave, he got up behind me and cornered me. All he did was kiss me before I got out of there." Crowley pulled a growl back that was threatening to leave. "After that, a few days later, he became cruel, I tried to get out from having him be my boss, but Bee wouldn't let me. So I stayed and have just put up with everything they do. I figured I must have done something to have that happen." 

Crowley lifted Aziraphale's chin, "You did nothing, Angel, even if you flirted or joked you said no, that should have been enough. Don't think you did anything wrong." Aziraphale smiled just slightly, blue eyes flicked to his lips for a moment before locking back on to his eyes, his angel was beauty incarnate, lightly he pressed his lips to Aziraphale's. Pulling his head back, he looked at Crowley, "Why did you ask that?" It was Crowley's turn to stiffen, it didn't escape the notice of Aziraphale. "Tell me." Crowley sighed, letting his forehead rest on Aziraphale's shoulder. "Tracey heard a conversation between Gabriel and Bee; you can't go back, Angel." Aziraphale leaned back, making Crowley look at him, "Why?" Crowley growled, "Well, I for one don't want you too, but that's up to you, however, please don't. Tracey heard that Bee promised Gabriel a gift." Aziraphale looked confused, "Okay, why is that a bad thing, everyone knows that they are a thing." Crowley shook his head, how do you tell someone this, "No, apparently they aren't, it's a thing yes, but the gift, well..umm." Aziraphale looked irritated, "Good Lord, Crowley, spit it out." Crowley's eyes dropped, his voice barely a whisper, "The gift is you."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"The gift is you."

Crowley watched as his angel stopped working, there was nothing in his eyes, they were blank. He waited a moment, Aziraphale hadn't moved, he wasn't sure he was breathing. "Angel?" Nothing, he just stared, looking through Crowley, not even at him. Crowley pulled him closer to him, he felt when Aziraphale started working again, he felt the intake of air, felt the shiver, and then the trembling. "Aziraphale, you don't have to go back, stay here with me." Aziraphale nuzzled up under his chin pulling his arms in, and under him, Crowley tightened his arms around Aziraphale. Crowley felt the sigh that left Aziraphale, he kissed the top of his head, his curls tickled his nose, tilting his head up, Aziraphale looked up at Crowley. "I won't go back, but you don't need to keep me here, I don't want to be a bother." Crowley looked down at him, "You are so far from a bother angel; you are more along the lines of air, can't live without it." Aziraphale blushed tilting his head back, Crowley kissed him, trying to pour his feelings into a kiss rather than saying them. "Please stay." Aziraphale's eyes shimmered with his answer, he nodded, pulling him into a kiss. 

(Explicit starts here, not needed to continue the story)

Crowley released them from the kiss, looking at his angel, who was beaming at him, he couldn't help himself as he placed kisses all over his face. Kissing the tears from his cheeks, kissing his forehead, his nose. Aziraphale reached up, stilling Crowley, his hands on either side of his face. With a smile, slowly he placed kisses on his face, a kiss placed on each eyelid, his forehead, each cheek, his nose, then slowly Aziraphale, placed a kiss on his lips, letting his tongue touch upon his lips, begging for entrance with a sigh he felt his lips part. Tilting his head just slightly, he slotted their mouths together. Crowley's hand slid into the back of Aziraphale's hair, holding him there, Crowley pulled his hair back, Aziraphale let his head follow where Crowley pulled him, his mouth found Aziraphale's neck. 

Crowley placed kisses against Aziraphale's fluttering pulse, he could feel it, against his lips, he felt it speed up with each kiss. He heard how much he was wanted with every sound, with every gasp, with every sigh that left his angel, Crowley knew it was because of him, it was because Aziraphale wanted him. Crowley rolled them back onto the bed, pushing Aziraphale back up to where they were before the phone call. Starting again wasn't required, they both picked up exactly where they had left off. The phone gone, there were no more interruptions, no more distractions, just them. Crowley's thoughts vanished when he felt his angel roll his body against him, causing friction between them. A gasping moan was more than music to Crowley's ears; he could feel just how much Aziraphale wanted him as he set a rhythm between them. He was in no rush; he intended to wipe any memory, or any feeling of Gabriel off his angel forever. 

Aziraphale let his fingers travel along Crowley's spine, down his side, over his ribs, slowly up over his neck and into his hair, letting his fingers tangle in his hair. Crowley leaned down, bracing himself on his arm, his hand under Aziraphale's head, with his free hand he slid it down Aziraphale's side, stopping on his hip, holding him there. Crowley shifted his hips as he rolled them against Aziraphale, he could feel his angel hard against him, he heard his angel say his name reverently in barely a whisper. Crowley did it again, feeling fingers tighten in his hair, Aziraphales breath hitching on his every movement. His lips kissed down the side of Aziraphale's jaw; Aziraphale tilted his head back against the pillows opening his neck for Crowley. Keeping his hips slowly driving Aziraphale on edge, his lips pressed kisses along his neck, finding his collarbone, biting gently. Crowley was addicted to that gasp of air that would leave his angel when he did just the right thing, it became a need, he needed to have a gasping angel under him.

Crowley kissed over Aziraphale's shoulder, gently biting his way back up to his neck, letting his tongue touch along the side of his neck, nuzzling up under the delicate skin under his ear. Aziraphale turned his head towards Crowley, "Please, kiss me." Crowley smiled at him, looking into Aziraphale's eyes, his pupils dilating, Crowley was mesmerized looking into them, it was as if he was watching the stars being pulled into a black hole surrounded by a nebula. As if his angel was not already beautiful enough, he was lost in his eyes until he felt himself being pulled down to meet his angel's lips against his own. His eyes closed feeling Aziraphale open under him, his tongue danced with Aziraphale's, running his tongue against the sensitive roof of his mouth, feeling the gasp that escaped Aziraphale, rolling their hips against each other. Crowley slides his hand down to slide around the top of Aziraphale's trousers, teasing his side with his fingers, he looked at Aziraphale, "Is this okay angel?" Aziraphale pushed up against Crowley, dragging a moan out of him. Letting his head fall against Aziraphale's shoulder, kissing his neck, "I guess that was a yes?" Aziraphale grinned, "Yes, please."

Crowley kissed him before slowly moving down his neck, kissing over a shoulder, pulling his arm up, kissing his palm, the inside of his elbow. Continuing, slow open kisses, down his sides, biting, hearing gasps, and on occasion, a giggle. "Ticklish?" Aziraphale pulled Crowley's hair back, eliciting a gasping moan as he sat up and kissed Crowley thoroughly on the mouth, leaving him breathless, looking down into golden pools of light, "Yes, very." Aziraphale grinned, rolling Crowley over onto his back. Mischievous, fully blown eyes looked at him. Pushing Crowley back against the bed, Aziraphale wholly kissed him. Gently kissing him down the center of his chest, letting his perfectly manicured fingers drag down his sides, pressing in here and there, pulling sounds from Crowley that he had only dreamt of. Aziraphale spread his hands out along the sides of Crowley as he reached his hips holding him there, instead of fingers he left kisses along the top of his all too-tight jeans, that couldn't be comfortable anymore. Blue eyes looked up from where he teased with his tongue. Crowley glanced down at his angel, "Jesus angel, yes, don't stop now...please." 

One very hedonistic unangelic angel was grinning wickedly while undoing buttons and all but tearing Crowleys all too-tight jeans off. Crowley watched as blue eyes devoured him before his angel kissed him from his ankle, sliding his tongue along his inner leg, to his thigh, while skimming his hands over both legs. Crowley dropped his forearm over his eyes, trying to hold his hips still, his angel was going out of his way, to kiss and touch everywhere but where Crowley needed it most. Aziraphale, kissed up his hip, along his stomach and avoided touching him, returning to kiss along the other hip. Crowley frustratingly groaned, as his demonic angel evaded him again, he may have heard a rather low chuckle, the bastard. Still, it was quickly forgotten as Aziraphale, slid his tongue from the base of Crowley's cock to the tip, running his tongue along the rim and up under the V, flicking his tongue. Crowley's hips pushed up into Aziraphale's mouth but were halted by Aziraphale, who pulled back and looked up at Crowley. "Stay still." Crowley swallowed at the command in his voice, he nodded, "Good, my dear." Aziraphale started again at the base of Crowley, running his tongue to the tip, opening his mouth and letting the tip of Crowley rest on the tongue that had always driven him to distraction.

Aziraphale purposely waited for Crowley to open his eyes, golden pools of light opened and locked onto oceans of blue, Aziraphale slowly closed his mouth around him. Keeping his eyes on Crowley, he made sure that he saw his cock disappear into his mouth, slowly he slid back up. Crowley groaned, hearing him Aziraphale went down on him, pushing himself until his nose touched Crowley's stomach, his hips moved, but he held them. Aziraphale grabbed one of his hands, entangling it in his hair, urging Crowley to move his head. Crowley looked at his angel, who, with a look, told him what he wanted. Crowley lost his breath as his head fell back, moving his angel's head, letting his hips push into his mouth. Crowley heard his angels moans, sinful celestial harmonies consistently being released with every thrust of his hips, urging him to continue. It was when Crowley held Aziraphale's head still, and he thrust up into his mouth, did Aziraphale push him over an edge Crowley didn't realize he was at. Aziraphale waited, and when Crowley pushed up into his mouth, he pulled hard against his hand in his hair, taking his cock into his throat and forcing a gag around Crowley. 

Crowley couldn't help when his hips pushed up further into his angel's mouth. Aziraphale knew what he was doing and had wanted to do it for quite some time. Crowley gasped out Aziraphale's name as he was pushed over his resolve, unknowingly there, Aziraphale drank him through every wave of his orgasm, not missing a drop. Crowley panted, pulling his angle off of him, "Angel, stop, Jesus. You're going to kill me." Aziraphale grinned rather smugly as he wiped his mouth off, letting his tongue lick over his lips. Crowley watched the smug bastard, grabbing him by his shoulders; he flipped Aziraphale onto his back and looked at him. "My turn, angel." Aziraphale grinned, "Oh, I think you just had your turn." Crowley just looked at him, "Wow, for an angel, you do have an awful lot of demon in you, don't you?" Crowley's angel looked at him, a wicked grin replacing any semblance of divinity, "Not yet I don't." Crowley's jaw dropped at his angels' wording, "Well guess we'll have to do something about that." Crowley couldn't help his own grin as he crawled up Aziraphales' body.

Crowley had it in his mind to bring Aziraphale to more than just want, he wanted him to need him, desperately, he wanted to hear him beg for him. Crowley could use the break, without Aziraphale doing anything to him, but his angel had not been tormented like he had been. Crowley smirked as his fingers undid Aziraphale's trousers, "More buttons, Angel, really?" Aziraphale chuckled, "Would you like help, my dear?" Crowley smirked and rolled off of him, "I would love to watch you." Now what Crowley didn't know was that one hedonistic angel with an oral fixation had no problem with himself and rather enjoyed being watched. Aziraphale slid off the bed, standing in front of Crowley, reached down, pulling him up, so he was sitting at the edge of the bed his feet on the floor. Aziraphale leaned down, kissing him before standing back up, his fingers slowly undoing each button.

Crowley's eyes flicked between Aziraphales fingers, his eyes, his mouth, and back to his fingers. Crowley decided he was not going to be getting the break he needed, Aziraphale wasn't even touching him, and all he wanted to do was ravage him, or be ravaged by him. Aziraphale undid the last button, slowly sliding his trousers down, never leaving the front of Crowley, stepping out of his pants, he took Crowleys hands, placing them on either side of his thighs. "You finish unless you want to watch me." Crowley's breath decided it was no longer needed, his brain stopped functioning, Aziraphale didn't even have the courtesy to blush at his words, this, this right here was the angel that was on his stage. Crowley's mouth went dry, looking up into blown out blue eyes, "Watch..." was all he could get out. With a smirk, Aziraphale took Crowley's hands, sliding them to his undergarments, "You can at least slide them off of me." Crowley nodded, it was the only function that was left.

Crowley looked at his hands on his angel's thighs, he couldn't help but place kisses, bites while letting his hands go to and slowly pull Aziraphale's undergarments down. There was more to his angel than one would think, and he was thoroughly not disappointed, his eyes flicked up to a grinning angel. The bastard knew what he had and was keening under Crowley's gaze, a sharp intake of air. Crowley forgot he had said that he wanted to watch, Aziraphale, however, had not. So when Crowley went to lean forward, wanting to taste his angel, a hand in his hair suddenly held him away, just far enough that he couldn't touch or taste. Crowley whined, he didn't even know he could make that noise, he watched as Aziraphale took himself in his hand, wrapping his fingers around himself. Crowley watched, wishing he hadn't said he wanted to only look while at the same time was beyond turned on again. 

Crowley watched his angel's hand slide over his cock, slowly up over the head of his cock with a twist before sliding down again. Crowley licked his lips before he swallowed, Aziraphale watched him, saw his pupils dilating again, saw him getting hard again. Aziraphale kept Crowley just out of reach, but close enough so he could see when the first bead of precum stood out on the head of his cock, he grinned. "Open your mouth, if you want, my dear." Crowley looked up and then in front of him, his mouth opening, welcoming him. Using Crowley's hair, he pulled him forward, sliding his cock over Crowley's tongue. Crowley closed his lips around Aziraphale, who pushed further into his mouth, groaning out his name, before pulling back out, his fingers tightening in his hair thrusting in again. Crowley's eyes had closed, Aziraphale started to thrust in earnest, getting closer to an edge he didn't want to tumble over just yet. "Crowley, please, in...fuck, stop." Aziraphale pulled him off of him, looking down, his hands on his shoulders, pushing him back up the bed. 

Crowley grinned, "What do you want, Angel." Wanton eyes of an angel bore into his soul, "I want you to fuck me." Crowley stopped grinning and flipped Aziraphale onto his back, kissing him deeply, he stopped for a moment, reaching the side table where the phone had been, opening the drawer pulling out a smallish bottle. Crowley slid between Aziraphales legs, hitching one of his legs onto his hip. Aziraphale pulled him down into a kiss, desperately wanton, needing Crowley. Fighting with the bottle, with one hand, trying to keep his angel's lips against his, Aziraphale left the kiss and was kissing and biting up and down Crowley's neck. Between fighting off shivers and trembles that Aziraphale was causing, Crowley managed to get the bottle open, and overly filled his hand with lube. Crowley didn't give two shits. 

Crowley tilted his head up and looked down at Aziraphale, "Are you sure?" Aziraphale smiled at him, "Please, Crowley, I need you." Crowley shuddered as his breath hitched. Crowley held Aziraphale's knee against his side, letting his fingers gently slide and tease around his rim, Aziraphale gasped, pressing down against fingers that wouldn't go any further than where Crowley allowed. Enjoying the sounds his angel was making, he slowly slid one finger inside him, arching off the bed and pressing himself down on his finger, Crowley grinned. Determined to take his angel apart, Crowley slowly, ever so slowly, slid his finger in and out of him, never thoroughly rubbing against him, just barely enough to take his breath away every few slides. Crowley could see his angel was getting frustrated with one, so slowly he added another, opening him just a bit more, watching Aziraphale writhe under him, his moans coming out in breathless gasps, he combined a third. 

Crowley continued carefully thrusting his fingers into his angel, Aziraphale's fingers clawed down his back, lowering his lips to Aziraphale he kissed him. Fingers grazed across Aziraphale's prostate, he arched up against Crowley's body, moaning loudly into the kiss. Crowley held him there, removing his fingers and not letting him fall over the edge, keeping him there, on edge, desperately needy. Listening to gasps of pleading and breathless begs of an absolute angel, Crowley slowly started to slide himself into Aziraphale; he was still a bit tight around him, so he slowed, letting Aziraphale adjust around him. Aziraphale was writhing under him, trying desperately to press himself further onto Crowley's cock. Aziraphale had Crowley to distraction, and keeping his angel from fucking himself on his cock was taking more effort than he had anticipated. Sliding his hands under Aziraphale's shoulders, Crowley grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling himself up and fully into Aziraphale. 

Crowley's head fell onto Aziraphale's shoulder, holding on as his angel arched up under him, calling his name, manicured nails ripped down his back. Rocking his hips, Crowley pushed himself just that much deeper into his angel, gasps for air, desperate keening wanton begs of his name. Crowley looked at his angel, his head tilted back his neck fully available. Panting breaths were leaving his mouth, Crowley licked his neck before biting into the flesh there. Aziraphale whimpered in pleasure, sliding himself partially out, he pressed himself back in. Aziraphale tilted his hips, wrapping his legs around the back of him; he pulled him into him, a quick intake of air, and Crowley found himself on his back with a dangerously aroused Aziraphale on top of him.

Crowley went to speak, a tilt of Aziraphale's head, and a quick shift of his hips shut Crowley up. Aziraphale rolled his hips back, up and then slid down on him, deeper than he had been. Crowley arched up into Aziraphale, hitting him just right, Aziraphale rocked again, "Do that again, please." Crowley did the same movement again, "Oh, god, Crowley please..again" Crowley placed his hands on Aziraphale's hips, and repeated meeting his angel's hips every time they came back down onto him. Aziraphale reverently calling out Crowley's name, every time he fucked himself down onto Crowley. Aziraphale's let his head fall back, as Crowley thrust up into him particularly hard, his air leaving in a gasp. 

Crowley grinned, his eyes fully blown, his need just as much as Aziraphale's, he was going to be damned if his angel was going to last longer than him, again. Wrapping his nimble fingers around Aziraphale's length, he slid his hand up and over the tip, taking the precum in his hand, sliding between his fingers. Aziraphale s hands grabbed onto Crowley's thighs bending back just slightly, holding on, rolling his hips in time with Crowley's hand on him. Trembling with each pump of his cock, Crowley would squeeze on the way up, twisting around the tip before quickly sliding back to the base of his cock and pumping him suddenly before starting over. Aziraphale was trembling, under Crowley's whim, "Do you want to cum, Angel?" Aziraphale shivered, he nodded. "Beg me, Angel." Crowley's hand stopped.

Aziraphale's eyes flew open, blown out blue locked onto a molten gold, Aziraphale shivered, he had stopped breathing for a moment. Aziraphale was beyond rational thought, he was entirely at Crowley's whim, and right now, it was too make him beg for what he wanted most. Crowley slid his hand over Aziraphales cock, then stopped, he heard the gasp, "Beg me, Angel." Aziraphale decided, and not with his brain that he was not beyond begging. "Yes, please fuck me, Crowley, please make me cum." Crowley grinned. "Get on your knees, Angel, you're going to say my name." Aziraphale scrambled off Crowley, turning and dropping onto the bed, knees up, his forehead on the bed. Crowley slowly got up, dragging his nails over Aziraphales' body, enjoying the shiver that he could see go through his angel. 

Aziraphale glanced behind him, feeling hands on both of his hips, he could feel Crowley teasing him, pushing the head of his cock into him, letting the rim catch and then pulling out. Dragging whimpers out of his angel, Crowley slapped his ass and buried himself inside his angel. "Oh..go...Crowley." Crowley grinned, "That's once." Aziraphale looked over his shoulder up at Crowley, who slapped the other side of his ass, slamming into him again, "Oh fuck.." Aziraphale buried his face in the blankets. "Close Angel, but that wasn't my name; it is what I am about to do to you, though." Aziraphale keened under Crowley's command, he would do whatever that man wanted him to do, Aziraphale was in need, in need of Crowley. Just as he promised, Crowley started to fuck him in earnest, Aziraphales hands twisted into the bedding, panting, "Please, god, oh..please..." Crowley grinned, "Nope, wrong diety Angel, right now, I'm your god, beg me, Angel..."

Aziraphale cried out, "Crowley, please, oh god, please..." Crowley slammed into his angel a little harder, eliciting more cries and moans. Purposely missing hitting that little spot of nerves to send his angel over the edge, "That's twice, I am going to use you until I hear my name and only my name, then I'll let you cum for me." Aziraphale rolled his hips as he pushed unexpectedly back into Crowley, two could do this. Crowley stuttered for a moment, "Bad angel, pleassssse, ssshit." Crowley all but hissed out, he rocked his hips into Aziraphale, deeply, hitting the bundle of nerves, slowly sliding over it, he heard his angels growl, wanton desperate, needful...Crowley leaned over Aziraphale, letting his body mold against the back of Aziraphale, rolling his hips into him again. Aziraphale started to moan out a mantra of Crowley's name, over and over again. "That's better."

Reaching under his angel Crowley wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock, letting the precum slide over his cock, he stroked him in earnest, rolling his hips in tandem as he fucked his angel. Aziraphale arched his back, even more, opening a tad more, it was enough, just enough, "Please Crowley, oh...please...cum in me, please..." Crowley almost tumbled over the edge without his angel, barely holding on, "Cum for me angel, let me feel you cum in my hand...let me hear you." Aziraphale didn't need to be told twice, as Crowley fucked him with his hand, and slammed into him, Aziraphale came, hard, calling out his loves name. Crowley followed suit as his angel rolled his hips and slammed back into him, then writhing and squeezing around him with every pulse of his orgasm. Crowley collapsed on top of his angel, who, in turn, collapsed onto the bed, with a giggle.

Crowley kissed along Aziraphale's back, he could feel his angel tremble under him, then a giggle. Crowley shook his head rolling off of his angel and onto the bed, breathing deeply, Aziraphale didn't bother moving, he turned his head and opened his very tired sated blue eyes and grinned at his love. Crowley laid on his side, looking into his angel's eyes, "You okay?" Crowley asked honestly, running his hands gently over Aziraphales back. Aziraphale smiled, "Yes, but that feels very nice." he giggled again, letting his eyes close. "What are you on about Angel?" Aziraphale looked at him, and grinned, "Well my dear, I am going to be a bit sore, you aren't exactly small." he giggled again seeing the smirk that crossed the face of his love. Aziraphale knew he would see that reaction, he couldn't hold back a smile of his own. Aziraphale started to doze off, while Crowley drew random designs along his back, looking at him. 

Crowley watched as Aziraphale's breathing slowed, his eyes were closed, and he was quite thoroughly and happily fucked. Reaching out Crowley moved the tousled curls off his love's face, he sighed, quietly he whispered, "I love you, you bastard." Laying his head on the pillow, he draped an arm and a leg over his love, cuddling into Aziraphale as his eyes closed, unexpectedly a sleepy angelic voice broke the silence, "I love you too dear." Crowley's eyes opened to see an angelic face, eyes closed, but a smile plastered on his face, Crowley smiled, kissing Aziraphale gently, they fell asleep.

Outside Gabriel had been waiting for Aziraphale to leave the bistro, to go home, where he should be, home alone, where Gabriel could keep track of him. Hours had gone by, and no Aziraphale, no Crowley, no movement, only the lights in the front room of the second floor. Gabriel thought of just going in but thought better of it. It was when the lights all went out on the second floor, and all was quiet on the street that Gabriel made a realization. Aziraphale wasn't going home that night, he was staying with Crowley, alone, in his house, with him. Gabriel reeled when he had remembered the kiss he saw, the way Aziraphale had tilted his own head to entice a kiss from Crowley, and Aziraphale had, he had kissed him, willingly. Gabriel fumed, taking out his phone he texted Hastur and Ligur if Aziraphale wasn't going home then they were going to take his home from him.


	8. Beginning of an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night filled with love, fun and each other, Aziraphale is moving on with life, a life with Crowley. Needing his writing supplies, he heads off to get them, things don't go as expected. Crowley does more than he even knew he would for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Mirrors Art for the beautiful art in this chapter!  
> Ao3: https://t.co/LmERasvxuI  
> Instagram: https://t.co/nxD2DVWKQs  
> Please visit their other works!!
> 
> This is a rough chapter. There is some hinted at violence, but nothing explained or written out. There are some injuries but nothing triggering really.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6uv3YygJBOGFF9igTd97Ce

Aziraphale woke early the next morning, long before Crowley would, he looked down on his sleeping face, a smirk played on his lips, Aziraphale hoped he was part of that dream. Getting dressed, Aziraphale was going to head home to collect some of his writing supplies and was going to come back. Not going back to EDEN, seemed to lift a weight off his shoulders, he felt free, he could breathe, and it was because someone cared enough about him to want to help him, help himself protect himself. Placing a careful kiss on Crowley's forehead, he heard a little grumble as his hand flung out onto the bed. Aziraphale waited to make sure Crowley had fallen back to sleep before he left.

Crowley made no more noise, his breathing was consistently slow, comforting, Aziraphale debated whether to get back into bed, but he needed his writing gear for the day. Aziraphale sighed and headed downstairs into Horns and Halos; as he walked through the kitchen, he smiled, thinking of Crowley spinning with knives flying listening to his favorite Electro Swing. Aziraphale couldn't help himself, he started to hum and sing on his way out into the bistro. Walking through the swinging door that once upon a time, he fell through landing him squarely on his back with a devilish grin above him, he stopped. Something felt off, he didn't want to go any further, maybe it was all the windows and the fact that it was still dark, just before the sun would rise.

Aziraphale shook it off, he was becoming paranoid, it made sense after what he had been told, of course, he would be a bit off. Continuing on his way, he walked to the front door, turning the lock and setting it again so it would lock behind him. The air was fresh, but it wasn't too far from his house. Picking up the pace, he tried to continue to hum to himself, he felt like he was being watched. He hurried just a bit faster; everything in him was saying to run, he was being paranoid right? Aziraphale turned the corner, the last road to his house, his mind screamed ~RUN~, so he did. He got to his porch, hurriedly unlocking his front door, he dropped his keys cursing at himself, "Oh, Fuck." That was all he remembered, all he saw was his keys on the ground, he felt a sharp, searing pain in the back of his head, and then nothing.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .blink.  
. .... blink, blink. Groan.

Crackle.....crackle........crack.......

Crowley woke sometime later, his arm sliding out over where Aziraphale should have been, he wasn't. Rolling over Crowley smiled, he knew that Aziraphale probably went home to grab some of his things. It wasn't like Aziraphale was known for sleeping a lot. Sleep, oh shit, what time was it. Crowley scrambled for his phone, a sticky note stuck to it, in the most perfect cursive he had ever seen, obviously Aziraphale. The smile and the warm heaviness in his chest couldn't be denied; it merely said, ~I Love You, Yours~ he got up, sticking the note to the headboard of the bed. Floating on a cloud, Crowley took a quick shower, jumping out, grabbing his clothes he got dressed, quickly heading downstairs. Anathema wasn't there yet, then he remembered she had Tracey with her. He'd call in just a bit.

Thump. . . . crash. . . crackle, crackle.....  
. . . . crackle. . . creak, crack, crash, . . . .crackle..

Anathema finally showed up, she knew she was running late, and Anathema had interrupted them twice last night, when she saw Crowley he put his hand, "It's fine, don't even worry about." Anathema stopped dead in her tracks looking at him, this was a first, "I thought I was going to die." Crowley was in his own little heaven; looking up at her, he looked like an in love puppy. "Oh dear god, you got laid, by an Angel." Crowley glowered at her, "Don't say it like that please, it was more than that." He smiled, it was creeping Anathema out, "You're in love. That's awesome." Anathema squealed and ran over, hugging him. "It's about time, where is he? You didn't send him home, did you?" Crowley looked at her as if she was insane, "Hell no, he probably went home to grab his stuff and come back."

Anathema went ahead getting the music up and going, getting back to her station, she happened to look at the window. The sky seemed strangely dark, she walked to the window and looked up into the sky, it was black, grey. "Hey Crowley, come here for a sec." Crowley came over to stand with Anathema, she pointed up. Looking up, he saw the same thing, the sky was black, grey...his heart dropped into his stomach, he didn't know why. Crowley ran into the kitchen, grabbing his phone, running back out, Anathema watched him as Crowley dialed Aziraphale. Nothing, he tried again, the line was dead, there wasn't even a ring, nothing. There was nothing, his heart suddenly died.

....Crackle, sizzle, crunch, bang, windows shattered, things were starting to come back, in brief glimpses. Aziraphale tried to move, something was on his legs. Oh, his head hurt. Hot, it was hot, so very hot, he couldn't focus. Why was it so bright, pain, why was he in pain. Where was Crowley, why was everything so hot, so bright.

"Crowley...Crowley." *cough, cough*

Firetrucks zoomed past Horns n Halos, Anathema could see the panic in Crowley's face, "Crowley go." she turned to look at him, but he was already out of the building, and the Bentley was flying down the street and gone. Crowley turned the last corner to Aziraphale's house, his breathing all but stopped, he could see where the house should be, but it was nothing more than a ball of flames. Screeching to a stop, Crowley jumped out of the Bentley. Running up to the sidewalk in front of Aziraphale's house. A firefighter stopped him as he tried to get by him, "Do you own this house?" Crowley looked at him, "Do I look like I own that house?" The firefighter looked at him; he could see the terror in Crowleys eyes, "Is there anyone in the house?" Crowley stopped and looked at the man, "Aziraphale, I think he's in there."

Crowley looked up at the house as windows shattered out, he watched the firefighter running over to tell the others there was someone in the house. Before he knew what he was doing, Crowley's feet carried him past the firefighters and into the house. Crowley could hear them screaming at him to stop, but didn't care, he wasn't going to lose him, his Angel didn't die this way. Die, the word that crossed his mind, his heart stopped, he started screaming in the house, the heat was almost too much to bear. "Aziraphale, where are you??" Crowley kept yelling, he saw the stairs, Crowley knew he was going to get burnt, he yelled one more time, "Crowley, *cough* crowlll." it was barely there, but Crowley heard it. "Cough Angel, something anything, please" There was nothing, then, as if God granted him one final wish, he listened and heard Aziraphale's coughing wheeze.

The second floor was starting to fall into the first floor, he leaped over stairs that were falling or barely there, glancing around, holding his arm up to the flames that licked at his legs and his feet, he saw a fluff of white. The backroom. Where they were supposed to watch the stars together. Where Crowley was supposed to be able to lay on the settee while Aziraphale read and combed his fingers through his hair. None of that mattered without Aziraphale; he ran into the backroom, seeing a beam that had burnt and fell onto his Angel's leg. "Aziraphale, hold on baby, I need to get this off you." Crowley looked down at him, he could see the blood pooling around his legs, the burns, his hair matted with blood. Looking around for something to put on the beam, it was still burning, quickly grabbing the tartan blanket that Aziraphale had on his chair, Crowley wrapped it around the pole, and lifted, it barely moved,

Aziraphale coughed, sobbed, and suddenly stopped making any sound, any movement, Crowley panicked and grabbed hold of the beam he lifted it off of Aziraphale. Adrenaline was all Crowley was running on as he bent down, rolling Aziraphale over he saw that his wrists and ankles were bound. Anger, pure anger now ran through his veins as Crowley slid his arms under his Angel, lifting him, Crowley couldn't go back the way he came in, but he was in a glass room. Seeing a bottle of wine near the couch, not broken yet, Crowley leaned Aziraphale against his leg, sitting him on the floor. Picking up the bottle, he slammed it into the glass, nothing, he did it again, the window cracked, with everything Crowley had in him, he shattered out the window with the bottle, his hand, his arm. It didn't matter, his Angel wasn't moving, nothing.

Crowley screamed out of the broken window, he would wait only a few moments before he dropped Aziraphale and himself out of the second floor, it was a better chance than burning alive. Crowley screamed once more, Anathema had followed, she heard her best friend, she grabbed a firefighter and dragged him, yelling that she heard them. Crowley was about to jump when he heard Anathema screaming, "NO," he stopped, relief flowed over him. Seeing the firefighters another wave of relief, Crowley looked down at his Angel, it was then that Crowley realized, Aziraphale was turning blue. Oh, dear lord, his Angel wasn't breathing, he was dying. Crowley screamed down at them all that Aziraphale wasn't breathing to hurry, please hurry. It was going to take too long, four firefighters linked arms, telling him to drop Aziraphale down. Crowley looked at his Angel, his injuries, he wasn't sure, not being able to walk was one thing, not breathing was entirely different.

Crowley gathered what strength he had left, lifting Aziraphale he brought him to the window, holding him under his shoulders, Crowley slid him out and as far down as he could before letting go. Crowley's hands slipped off of Aziraphale, watching him fall through fire and flame, his heart went with him, he watched his Angel fall. The firefighters had him running to the front with Aziraphale. Crowley waited rather impatiently for them to come back and get him, as soon as two got there Crowley scrambled out, holding the edge, glass cut into his fingers, Crowley still kept lowering himself as far as he could, then dropping backward. He, within the embrace of strangers, they calmed him, told him he was going to be okay, that was when all went dark.

Crowley wasn't sure where he was when he woke up, or even when, but his eyes opened to see a beaming smile through a tear-stained face. It was Anathema, she was with him, she never cried, why was she crying, then he remembered Aziraphale. Trying to sit up, she stopped him, "Anthony, you can't your feet and legs have pretty bad burns, they need to finish wrapping you." Crowley never liked his first name. Whenever it was used, it was never right. "Anathema, where is he? Please tell me he's okay, Anathema." Anathema looked at the floor, Crowleys heart dropped, "No, Anathema, no, no." Crowley couldn't stop the instant tears that welled up and spilled out. Anathema carefully put her arms around him, "No, no, Anthony, I don't know yet, they did get him breathing, but he hasn't woken up." Crowley stuttered his breathing, it was better than the alternative, but it still wasn't satisfying. "I have to go get the police, they want to talk to you." Crowley knew that was going to happen, Aziraphale was bound, he left him that way so they could see it.

Two detectives came in, introducing themselves as Pepper and Brian, forget the formalities, Crowley wasn't suspected of anything. Crowley told them everything he knew, about Gabriel, what was said who to talk to, and everyone was more than willing to talk to them. Both detectives took notes, asking questions, and then "You know, he was lucky to have you, any longer and he wouldn't have made it this far. You must really love him." Crowley looked shocked, what a weird thing to say, Pepper added, "We were told what you did, you could have died, strangers, friends and such don't tend to do what you did, but love, you'll die for, and that's what you did. We'll take care of this, that's a promise, we'll bring armageddon down on EDEN if we need too." Crowley thanked them, doctors came in to finish bandaging him, "Can you tell me anything, please."

Doctor Wensleydale looked at his pleading, and slightly burnt face, "Are you family...maybe his spouse?" the doctor waited for a moment, Crowley simply nodded, "Spouse then? I need you to lie to me here." the doctor smirked at him, "Yes, he's my husband, it isn't a lie." the doctor smiled at him, "Good for you, he's lucky to have you. Aziraphale has severe smoke inhalation, his lungs are burnt, that will take some time to heal, his leg was broken from the beam, and of course the burns, but all in all, he should be okay. Now his head, that wasn't from the fire or from anything falling. We already informed the police, but someone hit him, a quarter of an inch to the left and it would have hit him in the temple, that would have ended his life. I would say you are both fortunate." Doctor Wensleydale looked at Crowley, who was already finding a route to find Aziraphale. "Hey, no walking, but, if you like, you're okay enough where we can wheel you in so you can see him alright, just give me a minute."

Crowley waited. As promised, the doctor came back with two other nurses. They lowered him into the wheelchair making sure he didn't walk. Finally, after what seemed forever, the doctor, Anathema, and Crowley were heading to Aziraphale's room. "Now, he is still unconscious, we are monitoring him, feel free to talk to him, whatever, we need him to wake up, so don't be quiet, maybe hearing you will help." Crowley and Anathema both nodded as the door was opened, Aziraphale was in the hospital bed, one leg in a cast, the other fully wrapped in gauze, one of his arms was wrapped, as well his wrists, his head was bandaged. Crowley let his tears fall, not caring who saw, he loved Aziraphale, he never wanted to see the pain in his eyes, but this was something that Crowley couldn't bear, he was going to kill Gabriel. Reaching up, he held onto a bandaged hand. Anathema went to the other side of the bed, that was when the door opened, and Shadwell came in with Tracey.

All four gathered around Aziraphale's bed, taking turns talking to him, and each other. Tracey sobbed as she hugged Crowley thanking him for saving her best friend, her brother, her family. Shadwell had his arm around Tracey, he had apparently taken a liking to her, as well as thinking Aziraphale was an Angel. Both Crowley and Shadwell were in agreement there, the man was an absolute angel, and no matter what it took, they were going to do whatever they needed to find out who did this, and they were going to pay.


	9. Rest Now, I'll Hold You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, the family, Aziraphale and Crowley

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5dFr599qQH6fjIDwgXjFQu

Anathema came back the following morning, she glanced into Crowleys room knowing he wouldn't be there, with a deep sigh she continued toward Aziraphale's room. Of course, he was there, Anathema quietly stood in the doorway looking into the room, you could feel Crowleys worry, his heartache drowned the place. Looking past Crowley was Aziraphale still silent, no movement, holding on, his lungs were barely keeping him where he was, and no one knew where that was exactly. Talk of putting him in a medically induced coma and using life support until they healed was talked about. Crowley learned quickly about Aziraphale's family, when he had called, instead of hate towards Crowley, they were panicked about both of them, asking as much as they could, Crowley told them everything he knew. Aziraphale's mother stayed on the phone with him for a few hours, trying to comfort him, asking more about him. 

Aziraphale had already told his family about Crowley; for the first time in Crowley's life, he was wanted by a family, and his love wasn't ashamed of him, he was proud to be with him. Aziraphale's family was going to be getting on a plane to get there as soon as possible, and they thanked Crowley for their son for saving his life. That they loved him, and couldn't wait to meet him, to keep their son safe and not give up. Crowley looked at his angel, he indeed was an angel, he decided right there he would stop time itself to keep his angel alive. Anathema sighed, looking at the smile that was on Crowley's face, she could tell that any wall or worry that he had left was wiped away by Aziraphales family and it was about time that Crowley was truly loved.

Anathema came back later to check on Crowley, slowly she walked in, Crowley didn't move, so she walked around the bed and looked. Crowley was asleep, holding Aziraphale's hand in his, his head on the bed. A doctor came in, waving Anathema out of the room, she nodded and went with him. "We need you to help us out, Anthony needs to rest as well, he should have his legs elevated, he hasn't left him since he first came in yesterday,: Anathema sighed again, "Okay, I'll get him to rest, but, is there any way to get a bed moved into this room? He isn't going to leave him for long, that I can promise you." The doctor nodded, "I can check, maybe get something in here." With that the doctor went about his business leaving Anathema to try and get Crowley to go back to his room, at the far end of the hall, she already knew it was going to be a wasted effort.

Placing her hand gently on Crowley's shoulder, his eyes slowly opened, begrudgingly taking in his angels face still quiet, bloodshot, swollen eyes looked up at Anathema. She could see he was lost, in pain, from both his physical wounds, and his mental state was in no condition. "Crowley, you need to rest, please, you aren't going to do him any good if you get worse, please come lay down for a while?" Crowley scooted closer to the bed, his hand holding further up onto Aziraphale's arm. "No. what if he opens his eyes, and I am not here. What if something happens and I can't say goodbye..No, just no. I can't." Crowley sobbed, dropping his head back onto the bed, Anathema went to him, wrapping her arms around him. "He's going to be okay Crowley, he's too stubborn, and just enough of a bastard to drive you crazy." 

Anathema stayed that way, Crowley holding Aziraphale's hand, while she held Crowley. There wasn't much else they could do, but wait, she hoped the police would do something before Crowley got back on his feet. Anathema knew there was no way of knowing what Crowley would do, and god forbid Aziraphale die, she didn't even want to consider what would happen. They just stayed that way, waiting. Finally, Anathema had to go; she was running Horns n Halos while Crowley was injured and healing, and well, she wasn't sure when he would indeed be back. Placing a kiss on his cheek, she left him with Aziraphale, letting the doctor know there was no way they were moving him from that room. So a couch was brought in for him to at least lay down on, which he never actually used.

Three days later, Crowley was asleep. his head on the bed, Aziraphales hand carefully placed in his own. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, it was small, warm, lovingly it rubbed his shoulder. "Anthony?" came a melodic female voice. Opening his eyes he took in six people looking at him, next to him was a tiny little woman with curly white hair beaming a smile at Crowley, she could only be one thing, and that was Aziraphales mother. Crowley's eyes were a dead give away of how much pain he was in, how many tears had fallen from them. "Aziraphale was right, you do have the most beautiful eyes, even if they have been crying. It just makes them all the more beautiful because it is for my son." 

Crowley nodded as tears welled up, her arms wrapped around him, "He's strong, he will pull through this. He has too, doesn't he." Crowley nodded, letting his arms wrap around her waist, he sobbed, a stronger hand came down in a pat on his shoulder. Aziraphale's father, Crowley tried to stand, but he was stopped by everyone in the room, "No, that lovely Anathema told us that you are not supposed to be walking and that you haven't slept." Crowley adjusted in his seat, as everyone in the family introduced themselves, asking Crowley questions about himself, the business, and then a more in-depth conversation about what had happened. Crowley told them everything leaving nothing out, he thought Aziraphale's father, who was rather tall and much like Aziraphale plush, he thought the man was going to go kill Gabriel right then.

Anathema made a stop in to check on everyone, they all thanked her for being there for their son. Visiting hours were coming to a close, the family gathered themselves, as they were going to be at a hotel for a while until they had to go back, but Aziraphale's mother was going to stay the night. Crowley didn't know why she was staying, other than it was her son, but he was wrong; she had stayed for him. Sitting on the couch she called him over and tapped her lap, "Rest your head here please young man, you are not doing my son any good if you are wearing yourself out.," Crowley was about to say something. She gave him an Aziraphale look, he crumbled and crawled up onto the couch, she had a book in her hand and was getting ready to read. Crowley placed his head down, her tiny fingers slipped through his hair as she read, it was a motherly touch, one filled with love and care, he couldn't help it as he drifted to sleep.

Two weeks had passed, and Crowley was being sent home; Aziraphale's family had to finally go home, but he promised to keep them informed of everything. That became a daily call, to both check on Aziraphale and himself, it felt beautiful to Crowley to have a family. Aziraphale hadn't woken up yet, but he was getting stronger. Crowley was beside himself having to leave, having to leave his angel behind. Anathema was coming to get him, so they let him stay with Aziraphale until Anathema got there. Crowley brushed Aziraphale's hair off his forehead, his curls, frizzy, not kept like he would have done, his angel was a mess. "Angel, Aziraphale, please, my love, you have to wake up, you can't give up, don't leave me. I promise I will be back every day until they kick me out, and even then, I won't want to leave you." Crowley kissed Aziraphale's forehead, then gently on his lips, "Please, my angel, wake up." Anathema was in the doorway, she wished there had been traffic, but Crowley needed to go home, he was a mess. Crowley turned to leave, letting go of Aziraphale's hand, but it didn't drop, he felt a slight tightening on his finger. Turning Aziraphale hadn't woken, but he was holding onto Crowley's finger.

Crowley's eyes filled and ran down his cheeks, it was something, his angel was in there, he was fighting to get out. "Keep fighting Aziraphale, please. Don't give up, I love you." Anathema couldn't hold back the tears, she would have to tell Tracey and Shadwell, flagging a doctor down he came in. Crowley looked at his fingers, Aziraphale was holding on to one of them, weakly but it was there. The doctors had to have them leave so they could recheck everything, see where they were at, Crowley went begrudgingly, but it was something he knew needed to be done; he needed his angel back. Anathema wheeled Crowley out, per hospital rules; as soon as they were out the door, Crowley was up, limping, but on his own two feet. Anathema opened the door to the car for him, Crowley passed out within minutes of the vehicle rumbling towards Horns n Halos.

Anathema pulled behind the Bentley, she gently tapped on Crowley's thigh, waking him, looking out the window, he could see he was home. Anathema watched the sigh that left him, she got out of the car, opening his door, they both went inside. "Let's get you upstairs, Crowley, he held your finger, its something." Crowley nodded and headed for the stairs, Anathema didn't follow as she could hear the sniffle, and he needed time to process everything on his own for a bit. Anathema turned to leave, "Thank you for everything Anathema, really, you heard me, if it wasn't for you hearing me, we both would have been far worse than we are, Aziraphale wouldn't be here at all, so thank you, I am in your debt." Anathema watched as he closed the door and went inside, slowly and quietly she left the bistro, making sure to lock up. Taking out her mobile phone, she called Tracey and let her know what had happened.

Crowley crawled into bed, it felt empty, that was when he noticed over in the corner was Aziraphales shirt, the button issue. Crowley got out of bed picking it up, he held it to his face, it still smelled like Aziraphale, he cried crawling back into bed, where Crowley stayed, until he cried himself out, sleeping. Crowley's dreams were horrible, the doctors told him it was to be expected. It didn't make it any better, as Crowleys dreams would start with a kiss from his angel, and then flames would overtake him, Crowley not being able to get to him and seeing him fall into the fire. In one dream, his angel had wings, and as he fell, they turned black, he burned in the fire, falling into a pool of boiling sulfur. With that, Crowley startled awake again. Crowley was still holding onto Aziraphale's shirt, he sniffled, all cried out he had no tears left. 

Getting out of bed, he went for a shower, it would make him feel better, the hot water on his body felt amazing. His legs and feet didn't appreciate the warm water, but at least he was clean, his hair washed. Looking at the time, he noticed it was almost visiting hours, he smiled as he headed downstairs. Anathema was already there, music was playing, but he couldn't stand the sound, it would never be the same. His angel graced this place with his songs, with his angelic voice, singing celestial harmonies as though god herself was in the audience. Crowley waved at Anathema, she gave him a nod preparing for the day, he left, getting into the Bentley. The roared too life, the radio coming on, softly playing Queen, he could swear the car had become sentient, it felt as though it was trying to comfort him. This went on every day for another week, Crowley would go to bed, get up, go to the hospital, get kicked out and start over.

Arriving once again at the hospital, Crowley had stopped and brought a bouquet of flowers; the room was depressing. Crowley got to the floor where Aziraphale was, the nurses and doctors knew him well by now, and they nodded to him, one had a strange look on their face as they nodded. Crowley turned into Aziraphale's room, his angel still quiet, he sighed, placing the flowers in a vase, sitting in his spot by Aziraphales bed and taking his hand. Crowley quietly sang to him, "L. is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very, very, extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore.." he kept humming...

"l..is for the way you look at me....." a rather raspy, breathy, and quiet voice tried to join in.

Crowley didn't register it at first, he kept singing, then it hit him, his head slowly turned towards Aziraphale's face, his breath coming in gasping hitches. Brilliant blue star dusted eyes were open and looking at him, tired, still some red mixed in on the whites of his eyes, but all Crowley saw was that they were open. Aziraphale, as tired as he was, looked at his love and smiled a smile that was reserved wholly for Crowley. Tears ran down Crowley's face, he stood without thinking, touching Aziraphale's face, careful kisses were planted all over Aziraphales face as Crowley cried. Aziraphale brought his bandaged hands up to Crowley's face, stilling him, "Eyes my love" Crowley reached up and tossed his glasses, not caring where they went. Aziraphale gently pulled Crowley towards him, more so directed, and Crowley followed, putting a kiss on each eyelid, each cheek, his forehead, and lastly, a brush of a kiss against his lips. 

Crowley felt the air from Aziraphales breath on his lips, it was more than he could have ever asked for, he teared up not caring who saw, the nurses and the doctor had waited to see his reaction. Aziraphale had been examined in the early morning hours, what Crowley had done, and that he had not left his side the entire time he was in the hospital was relayed to Aziraphale. Doctor Wenslydale closed the door to the room, Crowley carefully slid his arms around his angel. "You came back, Aziraphale, you're here, you came back." Aziraphale nodded, burying his face in Crowley's neck, "I'm sorry it took so long, my love, I didn't mean to worry you so." Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale's as his angel nuzzled up under his neck, he took a deep breath, he could breathe again. Crowley's heart thrummed again, he held him to his chest, he was never letting him go, not now or ever. "Thank you, Crowley, you saved my life, you could have died, and you still saved me, my husband." 

Crowley nervously chuckled, looking down at a smirking little bastard, he was back. "I don't mind Crowley, I never would have minded." Crowley smiled at him, "Well, when we get you home, we'll do something about it." Aziraphale smiled at him again, "Really, are you asking me then??" Crowley hugged him, "Angel anything you want, and it's yours, I would be honored if you wanted me as your husband." Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley's chest, "I would." Crowley kissed the top of his head, squirming his way into the bed next to Aziraphale, being oh so careful, as not to hurt him. "It's going to take a while till you're back on your feet. Your lungs and throat took a lot of damage." Aziraphale nodded, "I know they told me, singing may be out, but I am alive, and I have you, you saved me because you love me, I have nothing to complain about." Both quieted, Aziraphale fell asleep against Crowley's chest, listening to his heartbeat, Crowley, for the first time since the fire slept without a nightmare.

Anathema had gotten a call from the hospital, letting her know that Aziraphale had indeed woken up and was doing fantastic. She asked if Crowley knew, and the chuckle told her all she needed, Anathema was informed that they were both sleeping together, contently. Calling Tracey to let her know, they all got together and headed for the hospital, as they rounded the corner to turn into Aziraphale's room they all stopped. Taking in the two sleeping together, Anathema teared up; Crowley had a slight smile on his face, his arms wrapped around Aziraphale, who was asleep on his chest. You could feel the change in the air of the room, there was hope and love again, and of course, Anathema was about to interrupt it, or was she. 

"Let's go get something from the cafeteria, give them a little more time. They've been through a lot." Tracey and Shadwell both agreed, so the three friends headed to grab a bite to eat, leaving the two to sleep a bit longer.


	10. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle, A Blessing, the Bentley, Home,
> 
> A Place To Always Hang His Heart and the bastard is back.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6bn3DoyOd3Eg-61lN2hU07

Two weeks had passed since Aziraphale had woken up, he was doing surprisingly well. Other than the apparent injuries, everything proceeded to continue to heal, nothing detrimental or permanent, other than a few scars, and because of Crowley, his life was spared. Crowley had gotten to him in time before he had stopped breathing, shattered out the window giving Aziraphale fresh air, even if it was for only a few minutes it was just enough. As far as the doctors, Aziraphale, Aziraphales family, and everyone else, Crowley had performed a miracle that day. Crowley didn't care about what they said he had done for Aziraphale. It was pure instinct; he needed his Angel, he loved him, and Crowley would do it again if he ever needed to, Crowley wasn't going to live without him. 

The mood at the bistro had picked back up, music played happily, Crowley came back to work, at Aziraphale's encouragement. They had decided that Aziraphale was going to move in with Crowley above the bistro. His house was gone, his leg was broken, plus the other injuries that were going to need care, Crowley stepped up, plus for selfish reasons, Crowley loved him, as for Aziraphale, there was nowhere else he wanted to be. 

Aziraphale's family had come back, only for a few days, but they needed to see their son and to thank Crowley again. Aziraphale's father pulled Crowley to the side, letting him know that he thanked god almighty for him, but he better not break his son's heart. Crowley promised he never would, with that the family gave their blessing and welcomed him into their family, as Aziraphale turned bright red. Without Aziraphale knowing Crowley had talked with his parents, alone, for what, no one else knew but Crowley and Aziraphale's parents. Crowley swore that Aziraphale and his family were all angels of some kind, and he was the luckiest man in the world.

Today, however, was the day Aziraphale was coming home, Anathema had come in early to help Crowley out. Crowley, though was beyond controllable and already apparently had the bistro up and going. Anathema sat back and watched him dance and sing about the bistro, making sure everything was perfect, Rose Petal Tea was on hand, the kitchen had been scoured and treats already made and ready to be cooked. The smile on Crowley's face was permanently plastered there, Anathema couldn't help but smile and feel happy, Crowley was vibrating with it. "Crowley! Slow down!" Crowley stopped, looked at her, grinned widely, "NO!" he chuckled at her. Crowley kept going as she shook her head. Anathema was impressed, the music was going, all of Aziraphale's favorites, of course, the till was done, everything was ready to go, and as she turned to open her mouth, she watched the Bentley with Crowley grinning and waving at her, drive away.

"Well, then."

Aziraphale was up; he had eaten, hospital food, not exactly what he wanted, but he ate. The nurses helped him change into something that he could wear home and would be easy to get on and off. His belongings were nowhere to be seen, as Crowley had absconded with everything the night before, making sure that they couldn't keep his Angel. Crowley had stopped on the way to the hospital, picking up an angel teddy bear, roses, and he had something else planned for later, he was nervous. Aziraphale was waiting in the wheelchair as Crowley came skidding into the room, "Hi Angel!!!" Aziraphale couldn't help the giggle that escaped him, a sound that made Crowley float even higher than he was. "Ready to go home, love?" 

"No." Crowley looked at him, confusion and worry suddenly there, Aziraphale saw it, "OH NO, love, no, not until I get a kiss." he pouted. Crowley perked right back up, going to Aziraphale's side, "Every day, all the time, anytime you want, love." Aziraphale smiled at him, reaching up he took the glasses off, "I missed being able to look in your eyes whenever I wanted." Crowley melted, gently placing a kiss on his angels' lips, something he thought he was going to lose forever, not that long ago. "What's behind your back?" Crowley had forgotten he was carrying anything at all with the kiss, "For you..." Aziraphale squeaked at the teddy bear, hugging it to his chest. The roses he inhaled deeply, looking at his love he melted, "My love, I am an author, a wordsmith, I have gone and received a doctorate in English, yet when you look at me like that, I can't even remember a single word in the English language." Crowley blushed, "Alright, the wordsmith is back." Aziraphale knew that his words melted Crowley.

They waited a few more minutes, the paperwork finally showed up, signed, dated, and Crowley was removing his Angel from the hospital. The nurses and doctors said goodbye as they left, and Crowley couldn't keep the smile off his face, every few feet he would bend down and kiss his Angel on the head, whispering he loved him, it didn't matter who saw Crowley wanted to make sure Aziraphale knew how happy he was. The Bentley was outside, Crowley had a blanket, a pillow to help adjust Aziraphale, comfort was a must. After some hit and miss, they were able to figure out how to comfortably sit Aziraphale in the car. Crowley climbed in, looked at Aziraphale smiled and started the car, much to Aziraphale's amazement, Crowley actually did know how to drive like a normal human being. Aziraphale knew he was doing it for him.

"Crowley, can we drive by my house? I haven't seen it yet." 

Crowley glanced over at Aziraphale, debating if he should bring him, or talk him out of it. "Angel, Aziraphale, are you sure about that, it isn't good in any way and with what happened." Aziraphale dropped his gaze for a moment, looking back up at Crowley he nodded, "I need to, everything I ever wrote was in there." Crowley took a deep breath, turning his gaze back out over the road. "Alright, Angel, promise you'll remember I am with you, you aren't alone." Aziraphale couldn't help the love-filled smile that showed up on his face, "My love, if I was alone, I wouldn't be here. You are my guardian angel, even with your mischievousness, my demonic Angel, yes, that's what you are." Crowley couldn't help the chuckle, "You're own personal fallen angel, huh?" Aziraphale nodded, still smiling at him.

Crowley slowed the Bentley down, reaching for the radio, it seemed to quiet on its own, feeling the impending doom of what Aziraphale was about to see. Slowly the Bentley came to a stop outside the burnt-out wreckage of what was left of Aziraphale's heaven. There was no sound from Aziraphale he looked out the window of the Bentley, Crowley gently placed his hand on Aziraphale's thigh, he watched as his Angel flinched. "I'm sorry, angel, I didn't" Aziraphale had turned to look at him, his eyes filled to overflowing with tears. "It's not you, my dear, I am sorry, I was just lost for a moment. Can we get out?" Crowley looked around, "I don't see anyone, but are you sure you can use the crutches?"

With a nod, Crowley got out of the car. Reaching for the crutches, opening the door and helping Aziraphale out of the Bentley. Aziraphale leaned on Crowley. The crutches adjusted under Aziraphale's arms, his leg carefully watched for by Crowley, he fluttered around Aziraphale like a mother bird. They both stood there looking at the front of the house, there wasn't much to look at, charred, blackened, collapsed, hollowed out, memories went through Aziraphale's mind. A tear slid down his cheek as he looked at Crowley, "Your cups were in there. I don't have them anymore." Crowley looked at him for a moment, not understanding what he meant. Aziraphale sighed, leaning against Crowley, "The cups, the first things you ever gave me, I kept them. They are gone." Crowley felt the sob, "Angel, this won't be easy, but you have me, and maybe we can make new memories together." Aziraphale smiled with a nod, holding onto Crowley just a tad tighter.

"I want to see where you got me out of. I need to know." Crowley wasn't too sure about that. Looking towards the side of the house, the way to the back, Crowley trembled, his memory of it was far more than complete than Aziraphale's, Crowley wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Aziraphale felt the trembling, his eyes looking up at Crowley, for the first time since he had ever met Crowley he saw fear, terror, loss. "Crowley, my love, I am so sorry, I didn't think that it would, I should have realized. Let's just go home, our home." Crowley nodded silently, he slid his arm around Aziraphale's waist, gently pulling him against his chest. "I can't lose you, Angel, I couldn't then, it didn't matter if we both died in the fire, I just didn't want to live without you. I'll bring you back here, just not right now." Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley's chest, inhaling deeply, "Whenever you are ready, if ever, I don't need to see anything really, it won't change anything. It won't change the fact that my books, oh, my books are ash."

Crowley smirked, releasing Aziraphale from his arms that surrounded him like the wings of a guardian angel, with a disgruntled humph from his Angel he walked to the back of the Bentley. "Now, don't be mad at me, Angel, buttt...." Crowley pulled a leather bag out of the back of Bentley, walking over to Aziraphale he handed the bag to him, "Well, you weren't doing anything with them but hiding them underthings, so I may have been sneaking them out, so I could have a real publisher look at them." Aziraphale looked between the house, the bag that held his most precious of things he had ever written and back to Crowley, who stood there. A look that Crowley had never seen bowled him over, the love that poured out of his Angel was almost too much for him to bear witness too. "I love you too, Angel."

Crowley helped Aziraphale slide into their bed, the smirk on Crowley's face was not innocent, Aziraphale kept looking at him. "Are you alright, Crowley?" Crowley glanced up, trying ever so hard not to smirk at him directly but failing oh so wonderfully. "Crowley!" Crowley shrugged, feigning innocence, just adjusting pillows behind Aziraphale's back, moving to the front of him. Aziraphale was watching his mischievous demon, "What are you up too?" Once again, Crowley said nothing as he started to slide the hospital version of pants off of Aziraphale. Carefully sliding the leg off of the casted leg, putting a pillow underneath his ankle holding the leg just slightly raised. Aziraphale leaned back, watching, his eyes narrowed. 

"You are up to no good."

"Obviously."

Crowley's grin was less than angelic, it would have made Lucifer blush, lord almighty herself knew that Aziraphale was. Aziraphale tried adjusting himself feeling a tad vulnerable, his pants were gone, wasn't like he could get up and go anywhere, and he had a rather mischievous demon looking at him as though he was a buffet. "Umm, Crowley, what are you, why, ummm," Crowley's smirk grew seemingly wider than his face going far past lascivious. "Oh, I am just enjoying the view, Angel. I guess, in a way, I have captured an angel." Aziraphale's blush glowed red as it crawled from his cheeks and down his under the collar of his shirt. Crowley watched that blush with interest. "So, there's that blush, I always wondered how far down that went, I think now would be a great time to find out."

Crowley carefully crawled into the bed, gingerly sliding between Aziraphales legs, making sure not to hurt him. "Crowley, what on earth...ohh." Aziraphale quickly went silent, well except for a few non-words, maybe a few moans, perhaps an attempt at calling god herself and hitching breathe here and there, but Crowley was determined to make up for the lost time and make his Angel quite content. 

Gabriel had caught wind that Crowley had rescued Aziraphale from the fire, and both had survived. Pacing his office, angrily trying to figure out his next move, because he was not going to be disrespected like that. Bee walked into Gabriel's office, being trailed by Hastur and Ligur, "So, couldn't wait for me, had to go do something stupid." Gabriel growled at Bee, "Knock your shit off, you pulled this crap, couldn't wait, I already had an idea, now it has to wait. You pulled interest in on us, so now you wait." Bee looked at Gabriel, "Try anything else, and I will dump you at the police station myself, dragging you kicking and screaming by the scruff of your neck." Gabriel watched as Bee's eyes became lit with the light of hell as they spoke. Gabriel nodded and sat in his chair, both Hastur and Ligur followed in the wake of a would-be Prince of Darkness, the door slamming behind Bee.

"Fuck you." 

"I heard that."

"Shit."

Bee went back to their office, looking at the two asshats that followed them, knowing full well they were good at one thing, cleaning. Dropping into their chair, they tried to see what good it would do them to be involved with this at all. Gabriel pulled this on on himself, went behind their back. "Why should I care, maybe let him get himself out of this." Looking at Hastur and Ligur Bee nodded, they knew what Bee wanted, and they were not looking forward to it. Even they couldn't see what the point of this was, but they trusted Bee and would do their bidding.

Shadwell and Tracey had been getting along wonderfully together at every moment since the fire. You could find them daily at Horns n Halos waiting for information, checking on Crowley, worrying about Aziraphale, but he was there, he was back. As the two walked in, they could hear music again from the street, it was what they remembered, Tracey couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw her favorite redhead.  
"Wha's your poison?" Tracey frowned playfully at him, this had become banter, "No, young man, ask me how I am first?" with an exaggerated sigh, "Fine, How are you Tracey and Wha' can I get you?" Tracy beamed, smiling at him, "Ohh, my normal, whatever you have off the cuff and a Rose Petal Tea." Crowley tried to look shocked, "Oh, and under whose name??" Tracey grinned her wicked grin, "Oh my dear, I am pretty sure you have him in your bed.,.."

Crowley actually blushed at that, but couldn't help the chuckle, he was too happy, "You are evil Tracey, the best!" Shadwell gave Tracey a squeeze, "How is our boy doing today?" Crowley continued to blush, "He's sleeping, recouping." Tracey eyed him, "Crowley, you need to not sap all his energy, my god, you'll kill him." Crowley grinned, "Oh God had nothing to do with that, that was all me." He winked, Tracey blushed, and Shadwell laughed at her. "Oh, you asked for that, Trace, you really did." Tracey leaned back against Shadwell, "You are not helping." with a kiss on her cheek, "I can later, dear." Both Tracey and Crowley looked at him, Crowley giving him a thumbs up while Tracey slapped his arm playfully.

Crowley looked out the windowed front door, across the street was Hastur and Ligur, the growl that ripped out of Crowley's chest grabbed Shadwell's immediate attention. Turning, he saw the men, saw Crowley going up and over the counter heading for the door. Shadwell grabbed Crowley by the waist pulling him back with all his might, "Crowley, no. They want you to screw up, Stop." Anathema and Tracey blocked the front door, "Crowley, please, call the police to let them do their job." Crowley leaned against Shadwell, trying to calm himself, "Go upstairs, go make sure Aziraphale didn't see them, go let him calm you down, go see why you aren't going to risk yourself." Shadwell was almost whispering to Crowley and then patted him on the back. Crowley nodded, walking to the kitchen, they all heard when the glass in the back shattered, and they all ignored it.

Anathema called the police, she let them know what happened, and the next time they would get pictures for them. Crowley made it up to the flat, taking a few deep breathes; he walked in. Looking in on a sleeping angel, he couldn't help but calm down, his need to protect him though would not be tamed down. Toeing off his shoes, Crowley carefully climbed back into bed with Aziraphale, wrapping himself around his Angel, Crowley closed his eyes and breathed him in. Crowley felt when Aziraphale opened his eyes, he could feel him smiling at him, and he snuggled that much closer into him, hearing the little giggle that always made him smile. In the back of his mind, though, was a protective animal curling deeper into his soul, curling deeper within his body. No one was getting near his Angel, not again.


	11. Love Wins All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has a surprise after dealing with Gabriel, albeit a temporary fix.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6GIQoA4f83l-N0zMlE5BaB

Aziraphale ran his fingers along Crowley's scalp, lovingly twirling dark apple red hair around a finger. Breathing slowed, became consistently content, the sigh that Aziraphale was waiting for, the telltale sign his love had fallen asleep, came into existence. Aziraphale was determined to get out of bed without assistance, he needed to get out for a bit, just downstairs would be enough. Slowly, ever so slowly, he maneuvered himself out of bed, Crowley's arm draped over him as though he were protecting him with an angelic wing, Aziraphale couldn't help but smile at the thought of his Crowley with wings. Imagining it for a moment, the wings would be enormous, black of course but shimmery, mysterious all-encompassing, just like Crowley, with a nod at his thought he managed to get out of bed.

Bare feet touched the floor, it was cool, a shiver spiraled through his spine, the crutches were just against the wall next to him. Aziraphale's casted leg, the main problem here, the weight alone was balance throwing, carefully he reached, grabbing one crutch and then the second. Pushing himself up, the crutches under his arms, Aziraphale smiled at himself, so proud of his accomplishment. Just as he was about to head towards the stairs...

"Going somewhere, angel?" Crowley sounded slightly amused.

"Oh, just, well, please, I need to go downstairs, just down there; I am going to lose my mind, my love. Cabin fever and all, come with me? I am sorry that I woke you up though, I tried to stay silent." Aziraphale blathered a bit before Crowley spared the world of it.

"Silent, because you are or think you are a sneaky little angel." Crowley stifled a chuckle watching the offended angels look.

"I am rather stealthy, I'll have you know." 

"Of course, angel, let's get you downstairs for a bit, but, if you get tired at all, you tell me, understand?"

"Of course, my love, everything will be tickety-boo!" That angelic smile was back, causing a sigh from Crowley.

"Ticketyboo Angel? Really?" Crowley got out of the bed and stood directly behind his Angel, sliding his arms around him, gently hugging him. "We could have done other things besides downstairs Aziraphale..." Leaning back against him, Aziraphale shuddered a sigh, "Who says we can't after." With a light smack on Aziraphale's ass, Crowley opened the door, walking backward down the stairs helping Aziraphale every step of the way. It took a while, but they both made it after a few stops so Aziraphale could catch his breath. "You doing alright, Angel?" Aziraphale looked a bit worse for wear, but he nodded. "Maybe other things would have been better," he said with a slight grin.

Crowley knowingly shook his head and picked up his Angel and walked him the rest of the way to a seat. "I don't want to hear it, Angel. Need to feed you more, still too thin." Crowley looked at him. Aziraphale pinched around his waist, knowing he had lost a lot of his weight during the hospital stay, and Crowley was cooking almost non stop trying to fatten him back up. For the first time in his life, Aziraphale realized that his love preferred him, wanted him to be soft, because that was what he found attractive. Aziraphale smiled lovingly at Crowley, who kissed him lightly and disappeared into the kitchen.

Anathema bounced and twirled over to Aziraphale, bits of her witches dust flying about her, smiling all the while happy to have Aziraphale back downstairs where he belonged. "Hello, Aziraphale!" Aziraphale smiled at her, looking in her hand was a cup with Rose Petal Tea, "Oh thank you Anathema, I really needed this!" Anathema held up her finger and grabbed something from under her counter. Placing it on the counter in front of him, Aziraphale almost cried, it was his laptop, he thought it was gone. "How where??" Anathema smiled, "Well, dear, it seems you and the boss didn't have time to collect everything?? Hmmm?? I may have found it on the seat behind the piano." Aziraphale blushed brightly but still nodded, mumbling out a thank you.

Aziraphale opened his laptop, and there in front of him was the story he had started writing shortly after meeting Crowley. He couldn't help the smile as he read the first chapter where they met on a wall, the most unlikely of friends and their slow ascent into love and the adventures they found themselves in. The new episodes would shape the story, something he was missing, the fire, Crowley saving him, but differently. Aziraphale's fingers started flying as the love, the new ideas, and all the new experiences fell into the laptop from a mind at ease. The world around him disappeared as he was teleported into Eden watching from the sidelines as he could hear the demon, and the Angel speak to one another.

Anathemas gasp and loud ~NO~ was what broke Aziraphale's concentration, his eyes slightly glossed over from focus on the laptop screen didn't see when a hand landed on his shoulder, spinning him around. Aziraphale's casted leg slamming into the chair next to him, a loud groan leaving him, Stardust eyes flew open to meet blazing violet eyes. Anathema was already on the phone to the police, praying that Crowley didn't kill anyone, or if truth be told, she was genuinely hoping Crowley would leave a piece for her to take care of. Crowley had been in the kitchen, he hadn't heard anything, and was unaware of what was going on out front. Gabriel had fisted his hands in Aziraphale's shirt, keeping his face not more than an inch from his face.

"This seems familiar Aziraphale, last I remember you were going to be mine. I haven't forgotten, if you think your little plaything is going to stop this, you are wrong. I'll make it, so he disappears before you do unless you play by my rules. Lose your playtoy, or I'll make sure you do." 

Aziraphale tried to back up from him, there was nowhere to go, Anathema had been all but ignored, but she just hadn't been seen, but she heard everything, and she recorded it. As much as she wanted to help, she remembered the police saying it needed to be recorded. Anathema waited until Gabriel got to the end of his spiel and leaned closer to Aziraphale as though he was going to kiss him, Anathema screamed as though her life depended on it. Pans in the kitchen dropped, possibly glass shattered for the amount of noise that came out of the kitchen. 

Crowley flew out of the kitchen, seeing Gabriel with his hands on Aziraphale leaning closer to kiss him, was too much. Crowley was over the counter next to Aziraphale, his hands already on Gabriel, dragging him back and away from Aziraphale who hadn't breathed since Gabriel's arrival. Crowley slammed Gabriel into the glass of the window behind him. A rather sinister grin played lovingly on Crowley's lips. Holding him where he was, Gabriel grinned, "Go ahead, do something, I'll be out of jail in a moment's time, and you, you'll be put away for assault." Anathema grinned as she spoke up, "Hey Crowley, guess what I recorded? Nothing is going to happen to you." Crowley glanced back at Anathema, who was waving her phone back and forth with a wicked grin.

"Seems your time is up, asshole," Crowley smirked. Crowley slammed him once more against the glass, loving the sound of Gabriel's head knocking off the glass. "I wonder how it would feel if I lit you on fire Gabriel, do you think it would feel like falling into hell." Crowley came within a millimeter of Gabriel's face as he growled out a warning, only Gabriel could hear it, but he paled as Crowley slammed him once more into the window, a crack in the window appeared. Crowley was about to do more when the police actually arrived, both detectives there, easing Crowley off Gabriel, talking him into letting him go, but it was his Angel that broke through to him.

Dropping Gabriel Crowley went to his Angel's side, wrapping his arms around him, Aziraphale buried his face in his neck. "You're okay my angel, Aziraphale, you're okay." Aziraphale nodded but stayed in the protective embrace of Crowley, he was warm, safe, and he knew no harm would come to him as long as Crowley was there. The police talked with Anathema, taking her phone, she wasn't happy about losing it, but they promised to have it back in a few days. Coming back to Crowley and Aziraphale, they checked in on them, reassuring Crowley he was in no trouble but would need a statement. Crowley looked out the window to the police car that contained Gabriel, he couldn't help the smug smirk on his face as he held Aziraphale against him. 

Shadwell ran into the Bistro Tracey in tow, all looking out the window at Gabriel, who had a look of a caged animal, his eyes never leaving Crowley. Crowley tilted his angels face up, who willingly let Crowley kiss him, lovingly so, Azirphale caught the look of Gabriel. With a grin, Aziraphale felt emboldened and lifted his arm around Crowley's neck, pulling him into a world tilting, time-stopping kiss, his eyes defiantly looking at Gabriel as the kiss ended. Crowley chuckled, kissing the top of his angels head. "Feel better, my love?" Aziraphale looked up at him, "Yes, but what would be better are other things!" Crowley looked at Aziraphale with a wicked grin, "Are you done with us detectives?" Crowley glanced at them, seeing the nod, he picked Aziraphale up both looking at Gabriel one last time before heading up to their home.

Crowley placed Aziraphale on the edge of the bed and smiled at him, letting his fingers trace his jawline. Aziraphale looked up; Crowley had removed his glasses without being asked, taking his breath away. Smiling at Crowley, Aziraphale leaned into his hand, his eyes never leaving Crowleys. Aziraphale saw something change in those golden eyes, love, fear, nervousness, he couldn't tell which, but something was different. Crowley just looked at his Angel for a moment, then without warning knelt in front of Aziraphale. Aziraphale eyes never left Crowleys, he watched as slowly Crowley reached into his pocket, pulling out a little velvet box and held it up to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale looked from Crowley's golden eyes to the little red and black velvet box, his eyes returning to Crowleys. Slowly Crowley opened the box for Aziraphale, who looked into it. Sitting there, sparkling back at Aziraphale was a ring; he had never seen one like it in his life, not even in his wildest dreams; three stones sparkled back at him. One the color of Crowleys eyes, that Aziraphale adored, another matching the blue of his own eyes, and lastly in the middle, a sparkling black stone sprinkled with what looked like a nebula and stardust. The band was a black and red serpent spiraling around his finger, protecting the snake were two wings, black fading into gold. 

Aziraphale eyes glistened and filled with unshed tears as he looked back up at Crowley, nodding his head. Crowley smiled at him, "Yes? Really?" Aziraphale laughed as tears fell from his eyes, "Of course, yes, with everything I am, yes!" Crowley threw his arms around him, holding him to him kissing his face, tasting the salt from tears of happiness. Crowley somehow managed to find Aziraphale's lips kissing him deeply, a longing sigh escaping Aziraphale. "Umm Crowley, love?" Aziraphale managed to get out in between sighs and kisses. "Ummm, what angel?" Aziraphale chuckled while kissing Crowley, "Think I could, I don't know, wear the ring?" Crowley stopped and looked down at his hand, still holding the box, a light blush crossing his cheeks, with a nod he took the ring out. Aziraphale looked at him and held his left hand out, Crowley carefully took his hand, placing the ring on his finger. 

Looking at the ring on his now fiances hand, Crowley smiled, a heart-melting smile that Aziraphale all but melted into Crowley's arms. Crowley tilted Aziraphale's head back and brushed his lips against Aziraphale's. Crowley quickly brought Aziraphale back to where they were, the first kiss of them being engaged to be married. The beginning of time for them, their forever was just starting, but first, some things had to be dealt with, for tonight it was them.

Gabriel sat in his cell, only to hear Bee at the door. "So didn't go all too well then, Gabriel?" Gabriel shook his head. "I told you to wait and make sure Crowley was gone, you're lucky I know people, I got the phone back. We're done here, and so are you; let this go, Gabriel." Gabriel never said a word simply standing to be let out and go back home. To him, this wasn't over, but he'd let Bee think whatever they wanted.


	12. Valentines Day Dance Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Valentines Day
> 
> Why not dance,  
> Whynot see your house  
> Why not ask  
> Love is in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely fluff chapter with some info

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6Fs8VnHeMKpGkUEV7mG3h7

Six months had passed; it was Valentine's Day, and not a noise or sighting of the EDEN group had been anywhere near Horns n Halos. The bistro was getting prepped for a dance-off, a competition of the 1920's dances to Electro Swing, and they were going to be packed, the dancers were entered, but the people watching, those tickets were sold out. Crowley was going over everything with Anathema, all the plans were in place, they only needed to open. Crowley laughed joyfully at Anathema, who was now practicing dancing with Newt on the dance floor since everything else was done.

Shadwell was swinging around his mansion, in and out of rooms, he had a date with Tracey. Calling to his butler, Shadwell went over the arrangments, flowers, chocolates, one of Tracey's favorites. Shadwell was determined to win her over. To keep her as his own. With a nod in a mirror at his current attire, he ventured into his office. There were a few calls to make, a few evil witches and demons to remove from power, he was just the man to get it done. 

Shadwell had become quite fond of Aziraphale during their arranged appointments for his biography. Appreciating the time Aziraphale had taken to make his errors in life seem more of a learning experience than a downfall, that angel as far as he was concerned was amazing. Crowley had been an instant confidant, how could he not be, the sneaky little bastard made Shadwell smile. However, seeing them in pain, seeing the aftermath of almost losing them both in the fire, and holding his Tracey barely together as she sat with Crowley praying that Aziraphale would open his eyes. 

Shadwell was not as nice as Aziraphale had made him out, his learning experiences were more along the lines of carefully planned out endeavors. Gabriel had placed himself as a definite endeavor, Shadwell was going to make sure that Gabriel didn't enjoy his "vacation." Grinning ear to ear, Shadwell hung up, signing off on his plans with his associates. Shadwell's friends were going to be well taken care of; his best friend's wedding was not going to be interrupted, especially as he was the best man.

Tonight though, tonight was for dancing. Horns n Halos was hosting a dance-off for Electro Swing. Shadwell was taking Tracey, and from what he understood from her, she could dance, so with a smile and a nod, Shadwell signed them up. Gathering what he needed, he left his house, flowers, candies, and himself were carried off into his Corvette to get his Tracey, his love.

Tracey looked in the mirror one last time, turning this way and that, she nodded at herself in approval of her look. Aziraphale was in her living room, he had been trying to sing again and didn't want anyone else to hear him, his hope was slowly failing. Tracey listened and heard the telltale break in his voice as he tried, and the more he tried, the more his voice strained, she heard the sob. 

Tracey went to him in the living room sitting at her piano, mystical arms slid around his shoulders. "You'll get there, Aziraphale," Aziraphale sniffled and leaned his head against her arm. "Tracey, what if I don't" a tear ran down his face, one that Tracey caught on her finger and swept it away. "Trust me, you'll get there. Now come on with you, tonight is for dancing and having fun." with a smile and a teasing grin, "I am sure your fiance will be in awe of your dancing skills." 

Aziraphale giggled, "He doesn't know I can dance Tracey."

Tracey stopped and looked at him, "Is this going to be another night like when you..." Tracey stopped herself before she finished the sentence, she saw Aziraphale's face drop. Hugging Aziraphale to her chest, she ran fingers through his hair. "We'll get you there, Aziraphale, we will. I have a friend that owes me a favor, think it's time to call it in." A gentle kiss placed on platinum curls, with a release of an angel they both got up. Aziraphale said his goodbyes and headed home to get ready.

Aziraphale had been gifted a Smart Car by Crowley. Small sky blue with the cream-colored interior, Aziraphale loved it, although Crowley teased him often about it. Crowley didn't want Aziraphalke walking any distance when things were still not settled with Gabriel. Rubbing his leg, more out of habit now than anything, Aziraphale smiled that he had healed so well. Crowley had a lot to do with his healing, waiting on Aziraphale hand and foot, even to overcooking. With a smile, Aziraphale poked his waist quite happy that he was gaining a bit of weight, but Crowley was still checking him daily, and nightly if you asked.

Driving home, he slowly passed his house, the tape was still there, but Crowley had yet to bring him back. Even after six months, Crowley was on edge about what happened, Aziraphale could understand why but he needed to see for himself. Pulling off the road, Aziraphale stopped his car that was probably smarter than Aziraphale was being. Closing the car door behind him, he stopped, looking at the ground he went to the passengers' side and leaned against the car. Keeping his eyes shut, he imagined his house before, then he opened his eyes.

Black, charred, and falling in on itself was his home, his sanctuary, his old sanctuary Airaphale reminded himself. Sighing Aziraphale pushed himself off the car and started for the back of the house, the place he had not been allowed to see. Taking a much need breath and slowly letting it out, Aziraphale walked to the back, his eyes averted to the ground, not genuinely wanting to see, but needing too. Here and there, he would see a page from a dearly beloved book, charred, burned, stepped on breaking his heart with every step. Facing away from the house, he looked up and turned, his breath being stolen from him. Seeing the shattered glass on the second floor where Crowley had somehow managed to get him too, Aziraphale could see the staircase that had collapsed under the weight of burnt wood, falling debris. 

A shuddering breath later with no understanding of how either of them survived the fire, Aziraphale hugged himself. Realization of just how much Crowley was willing to give for him, his angel. Aziraphale realized without a shadow of a doubt Crowley would die for him, it was a sobering and humbling thought as tears welled up. Aziraphale was feeling overwhelmed and needed to go, quickly he started back for the car when something shimmery caught his attention. Aziraphale stopped and picked up a violet-colored wing, not realizing really what it was he put it in his pocket.

Quickly heading back to the car, he popped in and headed for home, his home with Crowley. Aziraphale arrived, snuck in and headed upstairs, Crowley quickly saw Aziraphale's car but let him think he was a stealthy little angel. Throwing the violet wing on the table Aziraphale jumped in the shower, he was running a smidge late and wanted to impress his love it was Valentines Day after all, and he was going to dance. 

A shower later, a fluffing of his curls into perfection, he donned a beautiful cream-colored suit, a vibrant blue button down to make his eyes pop. Knowing that Crowley loved to look in his eyes, he added a touch of eyeliner, just enough to outline them slightly more than usual. Aziraphale looked at his tartan bowtie and reached for it, he almost left it, almost, with a quick flick of his wrist, his bowtie was perfect. A set of golden angel wings Aziraphale added to his lapel, a gift from Crowley, Aziraphale adored them. With a final going over, Aziraphale was quite happy with his attire and the look he had given himself. 

Music started to filter up into the flat, Aziraphales queue to get a move on. Sliding his shoes on he grinned and hopped off the bed, traversing the stairs he made it into the kitchen, the music booming. Aziraphale could hear the people coming in; he carefully slid out of the kitchen, keeping himself against the wall. Moving down the wall, he went to where he had his table, it was slightly away from the crowds. So Aziraphale could see all angles, all entrances, and on this night Crowley was locking the door, the only way in was by key and going out was watched by security.

Horns n Halos was decked out to the nines golden balloons, silver lights sparkled, and the 1920s ruled the rest. Aziraphale was giddy with excitement! Crowley watched from across the room and chuckled, seeing his angel wiggle in his seat, looking around. With a flick of a switch, the lights dimmed and created a Valentine Heaven. Red, pink, and silver lights flipped on, fading in and out, the tables were dressed with Valentine colors, a single red or white rose on each table. As Aziraphale looked around, Crowley appeared next to him, holding his hand out to Aziraphale.

"You look absolutely stunning, Angel."

A blush crossed his angel's face, and that smile that was just for Crowley appeared, never failing to steal his very breath away from him. Aziraphale took his hand standing, his eyes bashfully looking away, until from behind his back Crowley pulled out a dozen or so perfect red and white roses. Aziraphale pressed his hand to his chest before taking the roses and inhaling them. Taking a step towards Crowley, Aziraphale was pulled into a kiss meant to make his dizzy, it worked.

"Happy Valentine's, my love." Crowley smiled lovingly down at Aziraphale, who was trying to gather his knee strength back. 

"Happy Valentines, my life, my love and.." from a pocket Aziraphale pulled out a single black box that shimmered with iridescent looking scales. Opening the box as Crowley watched his eyes flicking back and forth from Aziraphale to the box was a unique ring. A black and red snake that matched Aziraphale's, but it was sleeker. The ring would wrap around Crowley's finger twice, the head of the serpent resting just below the knuckle, eyes of gold, small sapphires ran down its back, in its mouth a small red ruby in the shape of an apple. Crowley looked at Aziraphale, taking the ring from the box, Aziraphale dropped to his knee and looked up at him.

"You may have asked me my love, but would you also do me the honor of being my husband?" Aziraphale held the ring up from his kneeling position. Anathema looked on as her best friend in the world was being proposed to, like he deserved, she couldn't help the tear that ran down her face watching Crowley nod his head ~yes~. Aziraphale slid the ring onto his finger, standing back up Crowley pulled Aziraphale into a kiss, they hadn't realized they had gathered a crowd. Horns n Halos erupted into cheers for the two, then the dance floor cleared it was time for the competition.

Aziraphale held Crowley just a moment longer before names were being called forward. Anathema and Newt went up against a good size group of people, crowds cheered them on, but even as good as they were, Newt somehow managed to trip, pulling Anathema down on top of him both laughing. The Dj called for a free for all dance-off before the next set.

Crowley turned to go check on things when he heard the music change to the Charleston, he closed his eyes with a slight grimace and turned. There on the dance floor with the other competitors was his angel, and his angel was far too happy to leave out there all alone. With a smile, Crowley slid onto the dance floor, whipping his angel into a spin before continuing to dance with him. Neither knew the other could dance, even though they should have. Aziraphale and Crowley were both smiling as they spun off of each other's backs then broke into a full Charleston.

Aziraphale was still healing, so he was taking it easy on his leg, his partner though took over the dance floor. Crowley, not only could do the Charleston, he knew steps to all of the dances and was doing them much to the delight of Aziraphale. Aziraphale kept up by doing the Charleston his favorite dance ever, but Crowley was on a whole different level that Aziraphale wanted desperately to just watch. As Crowley spun around Crowley and slid back to next to him, arms wrapped around Aziraphale waist, turning to face Crowley, they danced as one.

Tracey and Shadwell came onto the floor dancing next to them, both couples smiling, dancing. Valentine was a beautiful day for them all, looking off to the side Aziraphale stopped, as did Crowley, then Shadwell and Tracey all looked in the direction of Aziraphale, all dreading the worst. Before them, off in the corner was Newt on bended knee, Anathema in tears and nodding crazily yes. The group rushed over hugging them, it was a good day, a beautiful day, and that was when the music came to a close. The DJ called for the last group of people, Shadwell and Tracey, amongst them.

Tracey dropped her covering cloak to the floor as she entered the dance floor. Pooling around her feet in a black velvet pool was the cloak, stepping to take Shadwell's hand. She was all shimmer and shine. Tracey had stepped right out of the 1920s, golds, reds, silver beading draped her in a flapper dress, her blonde hair in tight curls, she was the epidemy of beauty. Shadwell blinked and had no words, the group wasn't sure if he was going to be able to move, but as soon as her hand touched his, the glided across the floor.

Shadwell, in his black suit, complete with hat slightly tipped danced Tracey around the floor as though she was a goddess. Aziraphale smiled brightly as his best friend was being wooed by someone who would love her, leaning back against his demon Azirphale grabbed Crowley's hand, pulling his arm around him. Crowley's finger-tipped Aziraphale's head up just enough to place a gentle, loving kiss upon perfectly formed lips. The competition finally came to a close, Shadwell and Tracey winning best dressed and the competition they had entered. The two smiled and danced away for the rest of the night. Finally, the music changed again.

Crowley placed his hand on Aziraphale's lower back, bringing him to the dance floor. Aziraphale was tired; his leg was bothering him, but one slow dance was fine, it was fine. Tracey and Shadwell were already dancing around the dance floor in a waltz while Anathema and Newt just stared into each other's eyes at one of the tables under the sparkling lights. 

Under the sparkle of Valentine's lights, the candles that lit the tables and the smell of beautiful roses, music played on. Aziraphale looked up at his love; Crowley placed his forehead against Aziraphale taking a deep breath, releasing a breath he had been holding for a very long time. Together they slowly danced in each other's arms, forever knowing they had each other. It was Valentine's Day, and on this day, at least all was well. Love ruled the day, and fun had been had at Horns n Halos, they both knew that it was only a matter of time but, they had a wedding to plan, they had loved, and they had a world of trouble with EDEN.

At the end of the night, Shadwell and Tracey went off, in each other's arms, and apparently up against a Corvette as Shadwell kissed Tracey senseless. Aziraphale was scandalized by what he saw while Crowley was rather too happy to watch, with a slap on his arm and a chuckle later, Anathema and Newt left walking on cloud nine. Aziraphale smiled and sighed, watching the love of the night, and seeing his Crowley close up and double-check the locks, he absently rubbed his leg. Crowley didn't miss that, up into Crowley's arms Aziraphale went and up the stairs with much complaining of an angel, until a kiss shut him up, a door could be heard being closed in a very empty Horns n Halos.


	13. Plans with Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and a new person arrives.  
> Tracey tries to help Aziraphale with the aftermath  
> of the fire and dealing with his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a short chapter, but life interjected.
> 
> Back to our regular schedule and chapters incoming!

Aziraphale had gotten up early, quietly sneaking out of the flat, down the stairs almost as if sauntering vaguely downwards. Through the swinging door, and out of the front entrance of Horns n Halos. Tracey had gotten hold of her friend, who would be able to help him find his voice again. His name was Adam, he had played at Horns n Halos when Aziraphale had sung and remembered him, almost immediately volunteering to help him, as a voice like that shouldn't be thrown away, for any reason. 

Hopping into his piece of the sky, it turned over quietly, of course, and off Aziraphale went, his hopes tentatively low that this would work. Keeping it in his head that the chances were going to be slim if at all, but it was worth a try. Stopping by Tracey's flat, Aziraphale waited outside, looking for her. Ahead and just in front of Aziraphale was Tracey, wearing new clothes, her hair freshly done, a smirk that was more sinful than any actual sin. 

Aziraphale hopped out, opening the door for her, Tracey spun and dramatically fell against him. Aziraphale sighed, looking down at his best friend. "You realize you get better with this every time." Aziraphale chuckled, holding the weight of Tracey from plummeting to the ground. 

"Oh my dear Azzziraphale, thingsss are going so well." Tracey teasingly dragged her words out. Aziraphale rolled his eyes, the last thing he wanted to hear was about Tracey and Shadwell. To a degree anyway, Aziraophale was always curious, but Tracey's informational capacity still ended up in the bedroom, somewhere Axiraphale didn't want to end up. Tracey still had that sinful smirk causing a grimace as the next words rolled out of her mouth. "Oh, Aziraphale, I had no idea he was hiding all that; it was amazing!" 

Tracey's smirk grew larger, watching Aziraphale cringe, "I should drop you, Tracey." Aziraphale said flatly; Tracey chuckled, starting to stand, knowing she could fluster the angel just a tad more, "So, speaking of size, how is yours built?" Aziraphale really was only listening to part of what Tracey said, and on autopilot answered her, more or less. "Mine, oh, he is built rather nice he leaves me rather sorrr." Aziraphale's face decidedly went through every shade of red in the known and possibly unknown color spectrum. 

Tracey stood with wide eyes, covering her mouth as some of the colors from Aziraphale traveled through the nether landing squarely across the bridge of her lovely nose. Both friends stood looking at each other in full embarrassment, one scandalized the other in shock of said information. Then as though a fresh gust of air blew through, they started laughing. "You are such an arse, Tracey." Tracey still flustered and blushing sat in the car as Aziraphale closed the door behind her, going around the back of the vehicle, trying ever so hard to gather himself.

Crowley had gotten up as soon as he heard the bottom door close, he was well aware that his non-sneaky angel was going out. Tracey had told Shadwell who, in return, told Crowley. Of course, he did, Gabriel was still out there, nothing came of anything, Anathemas phone mysteriously disappeared. All of Crowley's accounts had to be changed, everything was redone, because the information was on her phone, as it should have been. It still inconvenienced Crowley, and he already had his hands full with Aziraphale having nightmares as of late. 

A feather dusting of depression was gathering in his angel's eyes, Crowley could see it, every time a song came on that Aziraphale used to sing. Every time Aziraphales voices broke, or when he would do a run, his voice would crack, Crowley could see stars dampen in Aziraphale's eyes. It crushed Crowley to see it, to see his love slowly being eaten away, and add in the nightmares of the fire, Aziraphale was a mess. Writing the book became something that was an afterthought, to Aziraphale in his eyes, Armageddon had come on and stolen parts of his soul.

Crowley sighed to himself, waiting for Shadwell to come by, he should be here anytime, it was going to be a discussion of how to deal with Gabriel since the police were stuck. Grabbing a cup of coffee Crowley glanced up just in time to see someone hiding only at the corner of the alley and the main street across from Horns N Halos. Crowley acted normal, and slithered into the kitchen, going out the side door. Crowley crossed the road down a bit from the alley and reached the corner, leaving not a trace or sundering of any sound. 

Waiting for that head to pop out from around the corner, without a breath, a sound, nothing a darkened haired head slipped out. Crowley struct like a cobra latching onto its kill, his hand gripping around the neck of the intruder. A sudden squeak, a growling complaint, Crowley dragged the person across the street and into the bistro. Pushing them into a seat, Crowley stood directly in front of them, their head down looking at the floor.

"You know I could have you arrested for assault, I wasn't on your property you dragged me here." She threatened Crowley, but he simply didn't care anymore; his angel was hurting because of these people.

"I would have cared quite a while ago, but I really don't anymore, care to tell me who you are and why the fuck you are hanging around my business like some evil demon lurking at night?" Crowley started tapping his foot without realizing his patients had already left when Shadwell arrived.

Shadwell took in the scene that befell him as he entered the bistro, Crowley intimidatingly leaning over another person hunkered over in the chair in front of Crowley. "I love a good intimidation tactic as the next guy, but can I get some insight here, because all in all, this has all the makings of ending badly, Crowley." Shadwell leaned against the glass doors, his hair flawlessly done, his leather jacket slightly worn but fitting to the style of the man. Crowley glanced over his shoulder at Shadwell and stood back up, shaking his head. "Alright, I will back off, you talk, let me know if I should call the police or not. I preferably would like to take care of this myself." Shadwell pushed off the glass with a nod to Crowley, who casually went into the back kitchen, leaving Shadwell with the person.

"So, you want to tell me who you are? We know the majority of you lot, but you, I haven't seen before." Shadwell grabbed a chair spinning around to the front of him and straddling it. Leaning his arms over the back of the chair and resting his chin on his hand, he gave the other chair a quick kick, startling the woman who looked up. "Pepper names Pepper." Shadwell smirked, "So, Pepper, before I tell Crowley to call the police, or let him loose, want to tell me why your here?" Shadwell leaned just a bit more forward.

"I was hired, just doing my job." Pepper irritatedly responded, looking at Shadwell without fear, dead in the eye. Shadwell was rather impressed by the gall of this girl who was in front of him. 

"So who hired you, and for what, do you even know?" Shadwell waited, sitting more upright now in the chair. Crowley had turned the music on low inside the bistro.

"Freaking E.D.E.N., I owed Beelzebub, I really don't want to help them but, I don't have many choices the matter." Pepper looked down, Shadwell catching the regret and guilt in the flash of an eye. 

"Alright, how about this, I'll make you a deal, you tell me everything you know and maybe, I can use you, maybe I can hire you." Shadwell had a brilliant idea, but he needed the reaction of Pepper.

"That sounds like something I might be interested in, if you can get me out without the fear of them offing me, I'll tell you anything." Pepper had immediately brightened up, her demeanor lightening from the darkness it once held.

Shadwell grinned, calling Crowley back out, his eyes never leaving Pepper, watching for any telltale signs. Crowley appeared behind the counter, Pepper turned to look at him, she smiled to an unsmiling demon. Shadwell told her to lift her arms, and he checked her for any wires, nothing. "Alright, you're good. So tell us what's going on, everything." Shadwell explained to Crowley that Pepper was going to work for them now, finding out information from inside; she would be a double agent for them. 

Aziraphale and Tracey had arrived to see Adam, Aziraphale had hope very little hope but hope. At least he thought he did, Tracey took his hand, bringing him to the second floor flat. Aziraphale pulled back slightly, looking at the door that Tracey was heading for. To Aziraphale, the longer he held back, of even for a moment, was one more moment he had the hope that his voice would come back. That some semblance of him would still be there, that door in front of him could take that one thread of hope away for all time.

Tracey looked at the sudden pull against her hand. Aziraphale eyes had the look of a man that was trapped. Quietly she walked a step closer to her best friend, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Zira, if you aren't ready for this, we can leave until you are." Tracey rubbed his shoulder gently, Airaphale shook his head, his voice cracked when he spoke to her, not out of injury but fear. "What if they tell me there is nothing they can do, Tracey, that'll be it, all hope gone. I know it sounds stupid, I can still talk, write, but singing that was something I could do well, without anyone else's input." Aziraphale's gaze dropped to the floor, "I could sing to Crowley, and now I can't even duet with him."

Tracy didn't realize just how deeply this particular problem went, how deeply this injury cut into Aziraphale. It wasn't only skin deep, this cut into his soul, the core of Aziraphale, and Tracey was determined to help. "Enough of that, if there is anyone that can fight their way out of situations, it's you. Now let's go see what we can do!" Tracey all but kicked the door open in a dramatic flare of entry. Aziraphale wandered in, rolling his eyes as he watched Tracey drop into a chair, a hand held over her eyes. Two men now looked at her shaking their heads.

Adam held his hand out to Aziraphale, "Nice seeing you again, heard about what happened man, I'm really sorry." Aziraphale took Adams's hand in greeting, nodding a reply rather than speaking. "So, the fire took your voice, entirely or partially?" Aziraphale looked at him.

"Singing mainly, it just, well, it gives up." Blue eyes looked at the floor as though in mourning.

"Alright, well, let's try some very minor things, nothing to strain your voice, but maybe just hear where there seems to be a difference in power, alright?" Adam motioned for Aziraphale to head into another room, presumably a music room. Tracey was not far behind, Aziraphale's own personal cheerleader was already whispering Aziraphale's praises.

Pepper left the bistro through the side door heading back to E.D.E.N., her job was simple for the moment, get times and schedules for everyone. Tracey couldn't help anymore with getting information as she had to quit, being best friends with someone they tried to kill put you high on the hit list. Crowley and Shadwell worked out a plan, a way to make them pay and end them. Meanwhile, in a second-story flat, an angel was learning how to sing again. Having had his voice stolen away by the demons and evil of the earth.


	14. Love Beyond the Wall of Your Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Silence isn't as Golden as one would think,  
> Aziraphale's silence is not Crowley's heaven,
> 
> Sometimes it takes a little more than just love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of a hand at a throat in a loving way, but just incase, you are forwarned.
> 
> Have some Crowley loving fluff and an Aziraphale readjustment...

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5u-JaU5dHPrFuaV9DyFb0t

Time was passing ever so slowly as Crowley started to notice that his angel was falling deeper into a depression that he couldn't quite understand. Aziraphale was building a fortress around himself, thicker than any vault in the known universe. So harsh was the wall that even Crowley had trouble finding cracks in it, he was starting to fear that Aziraphale was going to leave. Crowley watched from their bed when Aziraphale went into the bathroom, he heard the shower go on, then as quietly as a mouse, a sound from the bathroom.

Aziraphale was trying to sing yet again, Crowley heard the start, then a sudden hope as Aziraphale's voice carried. Then just as soon as it started the sudden crack, nothing, the Silence was golden, but in this situation, it wasn't because the only other sound that Crowley heard was the sob that followed. Crowley's heart fell with every note, knowing the break was inevitable, but his angel never stopped trying. At least that was his belief two weeks ago before that last crack happened, and that last sob was heard. Crowley would give anything to be able to go back two weeks had he known how Aziraphale was going to shut down.

~ Silence is deafening.~

Crowley left his thoughts for a moment of the last time he heard his angel try to sing in the shower, looking back over to the bed where his angel still lay. It had been three days since Aziraphale had looked at his laptop, a book, or even eaten. Crowley knew things were bad, between the nightmares, and the depression that had set in, now Aziraphale was not even trying anymore Crowley had to figure something out. Silently he left the bedroom and went down into the bistro, glad to have the music lighten his mood, Crowley quietly sat there.

~ Silence is deafening. The Silence between them deafening.~

Tracey and Shadwell came by to see how Crowley was holding up, both knew how bad it was getting with Aziraphale, and they were going to come up with a plan. Anathema listened in on their conversations of what could be causing the dip in his depression, going from trying to just flat out giving up. It was Anathema who realized the one thing none of them had thought of, including herself. It was the one thing that meant the most to Aziraphale, his singing, that they knew, but it was a link to something even more important than himself.

"Crowley, I think I know what's going on!" Anathema slid over into the conversation after taking care of the last patron. Crowley, Shadwell, and Tracey looked at her, Crowley holding a sliver of hope left in him.

~ Silence is deafening.~

"Well, please don't keep it a secret Anathema, I am out of ideas. Just talk, I can't take the quiet anymore" Crowley looked at her with pleading eyes and a hope that perhaps his witch figured it out.

"It's you, Crowley." Anathema looked at him, her eyes bright with hope but a sense of sadness as she waited for Crowley to realize her words.

"Explain Anathema, how am I the reason for all this?" Crowley looked slightly offended but was willing to entertain anything at this moment. Tracey looked between the two, and she gasped.

"Oh my god, why didn't we see it before Anathema, I mean it was because of us. We're so stupid!" Tracey beamed for a moment in the realization of it all. Crowley looked annoyed, and Shadwell leaned against the glass door and shrugged at Crowley.

~ There is a Silence in a storm and a storm in Silence.~

"Crowley, think. You and Aziraphale clicked from the start, but you were both so awkward, it took a miracle to get the two of you to admit anything. Do you remember what that was? Think Crowley, and you need to see it for yourself as well as be told." Anathema waited before she continued, letting the information slowly come to fruition within Crowley's eyes.

"Crowley, when did you truly, and I mean truly finally decide you were going to let Aziraphale know how you felt? It was the night of the Open Mic, he sang his love to you because that was where he was confident. With his voice gone, he might very well think he is going to lose you as well; it was the one thing about him, in his eyes that finally got you to see him, and now it's gone." Anathema all but teared up as she finished her thoughts to Crowley, seeing the realization dawn on Crowley's face was almost as heart-wrenching as seeing Aziraphale fall apart.

~Silence is Golden, When you know where the Gold is coming from.~

Crowley sat back in his chair, the group could see him thinking over everything. Anathema was right, and he knew it. Aziraphale had become all but silent around Crowley, only actually speaking if Aziraphale hadn't used his voice much that day and only for short periods. It never occurred to him to think that Aziraphale was afraid, afraid of losing everything he had left. Crowley wiped a tear from his eye, threatening to run down his cheek, his angel was breaking, and he hadn't seen the why. It had always been the nightmares, the ones that Aziraphale wouldn't speak of, Crowley had always thought it was from the fire. Maybe just maybe it was of losing him, Crowley never thought much of himself in terms of much to lose, but if he admitted it to himself, his angel saw Crowley as everything.

~ Silence is a language, Love is the translator.~

"You're right, so how do I fix this?" Crowley looked at the group, and it was Shadwell that came up to him. Clapping him on his back, he smiled at him.

"I think you know Crowley, you're the only one that can even get through to him, you need to make him see, that he doesn't need a voice to still be just as loved, maybe even more now." Shadwell gave Crowley's shoulder a squeeze and nodded to Tracey, it was time to go, Crowley had work to do, none of them could help with this. Tracey hugged Crowley, wishing him luck and to please bring her best friend back, he was her angel too. Crowley smiled, it was a sad smile, that Anathema caught, her arms went around his shoulders, and she smiled.

"Listen to me Crowley, I have seen both of you survive when you shouldn't have, and you have never given up on him, as he hasn't given up on you. You just need to think, when did all of this, with him really kick in, because he was fine for a while. Figure that out and go from there." Anathema lovingly hugged him and stood him up, giving him a swift swat on his ass, "Buck up, Crowley."

~ Silence is deafeningly a language to learn and conquer.~

Crowley walked into his kitchen and glanced around, hearing songs playing across the bistro, he noticed that a few of the songs that were playing were songs that Aziraphale had sung that night. Running his hands through his hair, he grimaced; Crowley hadn't noticed because he loved hearing the songs, to him, and in his mind, he could hear Aziraphale singing the songs. ~Well shit~ Crowley thought to himself, he was listening to other men do what Aziraphale couldn't anymore, so Crowley had played the recordings. 

Crowley sat down finally and thought, when did all of this happen, when did it get this bad. It wasn't when they were home, it wasn't during the dance, it was, it was the following day it had started. Why, though, what had happened. Crowley placed his head on the bakers' table; it was cool, well used, and then he remembered, his face flushing at the thought. 

"Fuck." Crowley let his head bang lightly on the table as he went over that evening's events. All was perfect, delicious, seductively amazing until it wasn't, and Crowley hadn't realized it. "Shit, shit, shit!" Crowley remembered one particular moment, he remembered hearing his angel, then a strange break in his voice, Crowley had thought it was a hitch, but as he remembered, it was oddly silent after that, and anytime since. Which had become few and far between, each time was even more silent, and in this case, the Silence was once again, not golden.

~ Silence is a wall you build when no one hears you scream.~

Crowley picked himself up with a sigh and headed back up to the flat if his angel had built a wall around a voice. Crowley was going to not just tear that wall down, but demolish it like a wrecking ball, and not let his angel make a sound. Crowley was going to have to convince and angelic being, that it was him that mattered, not a voice. So as his mind wandered, it became clear, but how to make an angel stay silent while making them sing. Crowley grinned wickedly, he was damned sure about to find out.

~ Silence is a rain shower in the forest.~

Quietly Crowley entered the flat, his angel nowhere to be seen, not in the bedroom, or anywhere else. Then he heard the shower come on, Aziraphale had managed to get out of bed to wash up, maybe get dressed. Crowley grinned, well that last part wasn't going to be happening, but how to do it. Looking around the room, he made the bed, changed out of the clothes for the bistro, not like he really did anything down there today, this was all about Aziraphale.

Crowley sat on the edge of the bed and waited for his angel to leave the bathroom, in his self induced Silence. Leaning back on his arms, Crowley's eyes never left the closed bathroom door, the one door that Aziraphale would always leave open when he showered, and not that was closed as well. Today was going to change that, Crowley was determined to undermine Aziraphale's wall, Crowley loved him, with more than he even was, and he needed his angel back.

~Wings of an angel, encompass with love the Silence of the masses.~

Clouds of sweet-smelling steam left the bathroom in a wall before Aziraphale left, Crowley found that somewhat ironic as he sat upright. Saddened blue eyes met flaming golden pools of light, a tilt of Crowley's head with a sweep of his eyes caused a blush to hike its way across the expanse of Aziraphale's face. Grinning at said angel granted Crowley a blush that sauntered vaguely downwards. Aziraphale stopped three steps into their bedroom, his Silence screaming volumes, watching Crowley's eyes take his corporation in fully, grasping the towel just a touch closer to his body.

Standing from the bed, Crowley slowly circled his angel, lifting a hand so that Aziraphale could see it. Shivering commenced as Crowley dragged a finger around Aziraphale's collarbone, over his shoulder, across his back, stopping back on his collar bone. Crowley stood before Aziraphale, blue eyes looking up, locking eyes with his temptation demon, who was currently more a mystery than anything.

"I want you to listen to me, Aziraphale. No questions, I don't want you to talk, I want you to hear me. Alright?" Crowley asked, with a commanding undertone in his voice, Aziraphale nodded no sound coming from him. "Good, now, I am going to explain a few things to you, and you will hear me unless I otherwise say. Understood?" Once again, Aziraphale nodded but went to ask a question, to which Crowley placed a finger over Aziraphales' lips, hushing him. "I said, hear me, I do not want to hear from you unless I ask for it." Aziraphale stiffened at the request but nodded.

Aziraphale's answering Silence spoke volumes, though Crowley could not interpret its language, yet.

Crowley circled Aziraphale one more time, letting his fingers dance over pale skin, following a line of freckles that mapped out the nights' sky. Stopping behind his angel, lowering his head, he let his lips kiss and caress of Aziraphale's shoulders, lips curling up into a smile, feeling the shudder beneath them. Crowley bit down just enough to worry the flesh between his teeth, a voice catching gasp left his angels' mouth. "No sound Aziraphale, none at all unless I ask for it." Aziraphale closed his mouth.

"It has not gone unnoticed, least of all by me, that you have been shutting down, my love, my angel, my everything." Crowley stood behind Aziraphale, pressing his body against Aziraphale, sliding his hands down over bared arms. "You seem to be under the impression that the only reason I noticed you is because of your voice, because of the way you sang." Aziraphale went to turn and speak; Crowleys' hands gripped cool shoulder holding him facing forward with Crowley behind him. "I said, quiet." 

Crowley's hands slid around the top of the towel that hid Aziraphale away from his wandering hands. Nimble fingers skittered under the towel, the tucked-in tie falling open, Aziraphale quickly tightening his arms around it. Crowley grinned, continuing to talk. "I noticed you from the moment you walked into my shop, and hell froze over for you, and only you, time stopped, until you restarted it." Crowley's lips kissed the crook of Aziraphale's' neck, up and under the sensitive side of his ear. "The day I saw that blush crawl down your neck, disappearing under your collar, how I wanted to know how far down that blush went." Warm lips ran down Aziraphale's shoulder, Crowley's fingers were allowed to slither under and pull away at the towel. 

In a pool of white, the towel dropped to the floor, Crowley pressed his body up against Aziraphale's. The feeling of a clothed body pressed against the bared skin of an angel, Aziraphale leaned back into him. Crowley's hand slid up the front of Aziraphale, stopping at his collarbone, Crowley's hand covered the distance between one side to the other. "Watching you leave, was always a pleasure, seeing you look for your name on a cup, never getting it because I wanted you to read what I saw in you, to see your reactions." A silent gasp leaving Aziraphale, his head falling against Crowley's shoulder, his arms at his sides, giving Crowley ownership of him, for the moment. 

Crowley felt the change in the air around them, there was an underlying electrical current growing, a wire left frayed. Crowley brought his hand up to the base of Aziraphale's' throat, letting the weight of his hand rest worshipfully there. Feeling the flutter of a pulse, the hard swallow of want growing. "When you fell through my door and into my kitchen, your hair, a fluff of anxiety-riddled curls, your eyes the color of heavens sky. I knew I was already done for, you were all I wanted, you were what filled my nights, alone. You were the cause of my distractions, of my need and want." Crowley pressed his fingers slightly tighter around Aziraphales' throat, using his other hand slowly it traveling down Aziraphales' stomach before turning fingers down and stopping at Aziraphale's hardening arousal.

Crowley's fingers found their place wrapped around Aziraphale's arousal, with his fingers loose, Crowley slowly stroked Aziraphale, Crowley's speed not enough to let Aziraphale tumble but enough to cause him to ride the edge of forever. "I was already in love with you the night you sang, your voice is beautiful." Crowley could feel Aziraphale stiffen under his words, they were right, Aziraphale had somehow convinced himself that Crowley only loved him because of his voice. "However, your voice is not in any way as beautiful as you." Crowley punctuated every word with a tightening of his hand around Aziraphale's cock, and a sudden stroke, caused Aziraphale's knees to shake, a sound started to leave Aziraphale. 

"I said quiet, angel, you are going to hear me, and only me. unless I ask." Aziraphale nodded, using Crowley to stay upright. "Good, angel. I would think you like this, just a bit." Crowley tightened his grip around Aziraphale's throat as his angel nodded yes. With a tightened hand, Crowley continued, "Who loves you, Aziraphale? Answer me." Crowley waited until he heard Aziraphale gasp out ~You~, against a stroke of Crowley's hand. "That's right, Aziraphale, I do." Crowley pressed himself against Aziraphale, with more a roll against his angel, letting a puff of breath brush across Aziraphale ear. 

Crowley slowly ever so slowly started to walk Aziraphale forward towards the bed, Aziraphales need ridden form followed willingly, letting Crowley lead him. "After that night, it took everything in me not to ravage you every chance you gave me, which were many, you tempting angel, it was very naughty of you. I am so lucky, Aziraphale, to have an Angel, so good, so loving to be so willingly filthy." Crowley stopped before Aziraphale's knees hit the bed, leaving his hand against Aziraphale's throat, he felt the swallow, felt the shiver. "My love, my angel, my life, my everything. Where did you get the idea that your voice had anything to do why I want you? Why I need you?"

Aziraphale went to talk when the hand around his throat squeezed just enough to make him remember he was supposed to listen. "No talking angel, my angel, my fiance. When I ran into that fire, do you think it was for your voice? Or for you, all of you, every inch of you, every part of your hedonistic, oral fixated corporation?" Crowley slid his hand from Aziraphales cock to his hip, pressing against him for a moment, his hand sliding up his spine. "Tell me, did I put that ring on your voice? Answer."

Aziraphale gasped out ~No~, much to the delight of Crowley, who was having issues of his own, but his angel needed this. "That's right, did I put that ring on you? Answer me, Aziraphale." Crowley dragged his words out next to Aziraphale's ear. 

"You put the ring on me, Crowley. Please." Crowley's hand tightened only for a moment, hearing the gasp from his angel. 

"That's right, I put it on you, on our love, on a life I want to spend with you, all of you, for good or bad, you better or for worse. I was willing to die in that fire, rather than be without you, Aziraphale, my love." Crowley let his words sink into Aziraphale, he felt a hitch in Aziraphale's throat as he breathed in. Crowley let his hand slide back down around Aziraphale's cock, stroking it over the top, allowing the precum slide under his hand, letting his fingers press in the underside, dragging his hand back to the top and twisting his hand over the top and back down.

~Loves fire burns brighter and louder than any silence.~

Aziraphale hands had gripped onto Crowley's thighs as they stood there, Crowley turned them around to face the open door. The mirror on the back wall of the bathroom allowed Aziraphale to watch them together. Crowley held Aziraphale against him as he fucked him with his hand, holding him with a loving hand against a throat that had all but destroyed his angel. "Look at us angel, you are all I want, you are what I want to feel in our bed at night. Tell me, angel, what do I love about you?" Aziraphale looked down away from the mirror, "Look at us, Aziraphale." Crowley sped his hand up, bringing Aziraphale to start grasping at the air, shaking against his chest.

"I don't know." Aziraphale panted out, Crowley squeezed his wrapped fingers tighter around Aziraphale's cock, sliding easier as Aziraphale's cock wept onto Crowley's hand. Making sure Aziraphale was watching them, Crowley locked eyes with Aziraphale in the mirror.

"You don't know, angel, then I guess we're going to be here all day till you do." Crowley agonizingly slowed his hand, keeping Aziraphale from tipping over the edge and into bliss. "Tell me, Aziraphale, What. Do. I. Love. About. You?" Each word was punctuated with a squeeze of both hands.

Aziraphale gasped out far more words than Crowley asked for, earning him, a complete stop, the moving of the hand on his throat. Aziraphale's hands shot up, holding Crowley's hand to his throat. Crowley saw the flash of need in Aziraphale's eyes, Aziraphale couldn't hide himself away Crowley while he watched Aziraphale's reactions in a mirror. "Please, don't. Me, you love me, all of me." Crowley grinned, letting his hand rest back against Aziraphale's throat, his hand going back around Aziraphale's cock. "Keep telling me Aziraphale, keep telling me who I love, what I love about them, it's one word, it has always been one word. Watch us Aziraphale, watch my hand around you, on you, wanting you." Crowley's hand slid stroking Azirpahle in earnest as he chanted out one single word, ~Me~

Crowley bit down and suckled Aziraphale's neck as he squeezed, feeling Aziraphel tightening against him, "Let me hear you, Aziraphale." Crowley's lips left wet kisses against Aziraphale's throat, biting into him again as he came over Crowley's hand. Aziraphale cried out, the hitch in his voice happened, but Crowley was ready for that. Crowley heard it, squeezing his hand around the throat that betrayed his angel, he whispered with each wave that took his angel. "You, my one word is you, my world is you." Aziraphale's knees started to give out, Crowley let himself fall back onto the bed, sitting with Aziraphale on his lap. Aziraphale was a shuddering mess in Crowley's lap, lifting his hand from his angel's throat; he turned Aziraphale's face towards his own, placing a kiss on flushed lips.

"I love you, Aziraphale, all of you. Always." Aziraphale leaned into the kiss, tears welled up, and fell over his face, the wall he had built falling away. Aziraphale was loved for all of his parts. Even ones that Aziraphale didn't particularly like. Crowley didn't just love him for what Aziraphale considered good, Crowley found him perfect for all his imperfections, possibly even found him attractive because of them.

~Silence is Golden, Love is Silent.~

The rest of that day, Crowley found every possible way to show Aziraphale just how much every part of him was loved. Aziraphale fell asleep that night, or possibly early morning, without a dream, without a nightmare, but exhausted in the best possible way. Crowley looked down on his angel, who was soundly sleeping after being soundly loved, fucked, and everything in between, a smile stayed on his angels' lips. Hopefully, Crowley had thought to himself that maybe just maybe they could move on from here. They did have a wedding to plan, and Crowley had plans with Pepper and Shadwell to end EDEN, once and for all.

"Find what you love and let it kill you."  
― Charles Bukowski


	15. The End of EDEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the lives of all involved, life is starting to move on.  
> Shadwell has taken over, and information is plentiful.  
> Aziraphale finds Adam and starts to fix himself  
> Pepper, Beelzebub, Gabriel, and Hastur have a few choice words
> 
> Crowley deals with the past, with the help of an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mixed bag chapter, fluff and love abound.
> 
> Trigger Warning, I think.  
> However, Crowleys portion I put at the very end, there is mention of violence and what happened in his past.
> 
> I wrote this from past experience, I kept it quick and poetic so as not to just throw violence at you and am trying to be able to tell my own personal story.  
> I'll get there but the 2/26th is a date that is scribbled out of existence.  
> Here's trying to write a painful, moment in time.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5LG5NML_CLg4ot7LjLyqsw

Long ago and far away, there was a story of a garden, one where all things started, a place where two humans lived, a start to it all, and also an end. That was how Shadwell viewed Eden, it didn't matter to him how it started, but he did know it needed to fall, someone needed to take a bite of the proverbial apple and be cast out. That person was Beelzebub, and they could take Gabriel with them. 

Shadwell continued to read the paperwork that had been brought to him, and information was where he excelled; the more he knew, the better. E.D.E.N., at one point, was perfect in all ways. Brought into existence by a hope and a prayer. There had been an all-out war between the children and the mother. The children's mother had a rule, you never questioned her, but according to the paperwork, a few did. E.D.E.N.'s fall came when the mother cast out her favorite child, a son, with him, he led others to go against her.

In the end, the mother had become distant, not answering their calls, and she had an ineffable plan, which Shadwell had accidentally come across with a miracle and luck. As he read a passage in one of the many writings that the mother had left, Shadwell realized he would need the help of an angel and a demon—chuckling to himself. Shadwell thought of the irony of the entirety of Eden, a mother, and an angel and a demon. If all went according to Shadwell's plan, it could divert armageddon and the restart of Eden. One could only hope, putting away the paperwork, Shadwell put in a call to Pepper, she would be an intricate part of this as well.

Tracey knocked on Shadwell's office door, waving her in he noticed she was wearing his robe. Tilting his head as she sat on the edge of his desk, looking up at a sultry grin, he cocked an eyebrow. Letting his fingers move the bathrobe off of one of her thighs, he licked his upper lip and grinned. Perfectly pale skin greeted his eyes, looking up at her; she slid in front of him, placing one barely covered leg on either side of his chair. 

"Oh, Mr. Shadwell, you've been locked away in here for far too long today. I feel rather neglected." Tracey grinned wickedly as Shadwell shook his head, standing he leaned over her, shoving everything off the desk.

"Oh, have you now? Well, I supposed we need to do something about that, now don't we." Shadwell slid her back onto the desktop and gathered himself on to the desk as well.

_________________________________________________________>>>>

Aziraphale's eyes fluttered open, the light was filtering in through the windows, inhaling deeply, he settled lower into the bed. The movement brought an arm from next to him to lay across his stomach and then slowly pull him closer to the serpent next to him. Arms and legs were wrapped around him, as Crowley curled into Aziraphale's side. Aziraphale smiled without provocation for the first time, in quite a while, and if truth be told, he was the happiest he had been since the fire. The realization that he was loved, for nothing more than himself, was hard to accept, but he had an insistent love, that showed him. 

Aziraphale lets his fingers travel the length of Crowley's arm, gifting him a tighter loving hold on him. Contentedly sighing, he tried to wiggle out of the plethora of limbs, Aziraphale really needed a shower, and he had a second floor flat to go to. Aziraphale had a plan, and he was going to accomplish it, one way or another. Begrudgingly the arms and legs untangled from his own and Aziraphale was able to get up and take a shower, he didn't bother trying to sing, he was content enough to not have to prove anything anymore. 

Crowley sat up in bed, looking over towards the bathroom he expected the door to still be closed, however, it wasn't. From within the heavenly clouds, an angel hummed, Crowley could hear it, he smiled, he had somehow known what to say, he knew his angel still had some bumps in his road ahead, but the one that mattered for them was situated. Crowley leaned back against the cushioned headboard and waited to see his angel, his Aziraphale leave the bathroom, hoping for a chance glance at the beauty that was Aziraphale.

Much to his pleasure and slight shock, Aziraphale came out of the bathroom, sans attire. Aziraphale looked at Crowley, with a wickedly cheesy grin, struck a pose that had Crowley clambering out of bed to attack him with kisses, bullying Aziraphale back into bed. Aziraphale's laughter from the onslaught was music to Crowley's ears. Despite Aziraphale's plans, Crowley was keeping his angel for a while longer in bed, doing his best to debauch his angel. Aziraphale could always take another shower, it was fine.

_______________________________________________>>>>>>

Pepper received the call, she knew what she needed to do, ever resilient, ever-reliable Pepper walked through the front doors of E.D.E.N. The escalators were right there, reach the top, take the elevator to the penthouse, and just walk in, right? That was the idea, confidant, and make herself seem like she was entirely on their side now. The end was in sight, Pepper had the privilege of meeting Aziraphale on a good day, his joy contagious, and then later that same day, she saw what he could fall into.

A man walked by the front of Horns ~n~ Halos, he resembled Gabriel, she saw the terror that crossed his eyes. Pepper watched as his angelic aura shifted into a corner of hiding, pretending to not exist, his breath hitching and not rereleased. Crowley came to Aziraphale's side, pulling him against him, resting his head on top of his angels. Pepper was just as caught up in the angelic being that was Aziraphale, you could feel the love radiating off of him. Pepper would do this, would do this for an angel.

Reaching the top floor, Pepper looked around, strangely there was no one. Walking by the secretaries desk, Pepper continued; still, no one, with a shrug Pepper walked right into Beelzebub's office only to find it empty. Closing the door behind her, Pepper quickly went to the computer, inserting the thumb drive that Shadwell had provided, she hit the enter key. The computer started trilling as the thumb drive did its' job, Pepper had no idea what it was doing, just that it was working. 

What seemed an eternity later, the computer beeped three times and quieted, Pepper quickly grabbed the drive and headed back to the door. Stepping out of the door, Pepper heard Beelzebub, thinking on her feet, Pepper started to knock on Beelzebubs door, as though she had just arrived. From behind, her Beelzebubs voice raised.

"Any reason you're knocking on my door, Pepper?" Beelzebub sounded slightly annoyed as Pepper turned tp face them. 

"I was just checking in, but there seems to be no one here? Figured knocking was the polite thing to do." Peppers countenance stayed strong, not betraying her, the thumb drive feeling like a brick in her pocket.

"Yeah, I see that where is my secretary?" Beelzebub looked at the desk and then followed a noise from around the corner, walking to the sounds, Beelzebub opened the janitors closet, finding their secretary and Hastur in a rather compromising circumstance. "Oh well, for fuck's sake, this is not what I ever wanted to see." Beelzebub sounded disgusted yet intrigued. "Alright, this is how this is going to go. Hastur, you finish, and I better hear her scream, or your both fired." Hastur chuckled, kicking the door closed. Beelzebub came back to their office.

"Did you need something orrrr...?"

Pepper nodded, "I was checking in, I have been keeping an eye on the bistro, as you suggested. I was wondering if there was something else I could do, or if you needed an update." Pepper continued the facade, as Shadwell mentioned. Beelzebub waved Pepper into their office, motioning for her to take a seat in front of their desk. Unceremoniously Beelzebub sat at the desk, kicking their feet up onto the desk. 

"So what updates do you have for me, Pepper? Anything of use?" Beelzebub laced their fingers together, placing them rather prudently on their lap. 

"It's been over a month now, so if you could tell me what would be helpful, I can cut through the crap you don't need." Pepper leaned cockily back in the chair, Beelzebub seeming please with Peppers demeanor.

"Right, well, what I really need are times when Crowley is not there, and Aziraphale is. When that little bastard leaves without Crowley, just times when they are apart." Beelzebub grinned too toothily for their face, Pepper was suddenly very uncomfortable. 

"To be honest, it would be easier if Gabriel stopped showing up, watching from other buildings, literally standing right in front of the building." Pepper had still been doing her job, and she did it well. With a frown, Beelzebub was leaning forward, grabbing their phone and calling Gabriel to join the conversation. Pepper grinned within herself, causing Gabriel any distress was worth the time in Beelzebub's office.

_________________________________________________>>>>>>  
Anathema and Newt were picking out flowers together, their wedding was going to be quiet. A small event, just close friends and family. Crowley, of course, let Anathema have whatever date she wanted to use the bistro for the entire event. It was the least he could do, for how much she had helped through the years, had pulled him from that ditch. Anathema cried at the offer, and now here she was with Newt, picking out flowers for the best day of her life.

Newt was looking at Lillie's while Anathema turned her nose up to them. 

"Why not Anathema, they are white." Newt sputtered at her refusal.

"They are also for funerals, can we not get flowers that celebrate our start and death at the same time?" Anathema huffed, Newt taking in her words nodded.

"I knew they were familiar." with a shrug Newt wandered off to brighter colored flowers. Anathema just stood there dumbfounded by his approach to flowers.

By the end of the day, Anathema and Newt had chosen, roses, of multiple colors. Anathema wanted it that way, a rainbow of flowers for them and for her two best friends. Lord knows that Crowley needed a rainbow after the flood that was his life; after that day, for him, a rainbow was a sign of happiness, so a rainbow it was going to be. Newt wholeheartedly agreed, smiling as Anathema tucked a few flowers in her hair and his.

"I love you Anathema, you know that, right?" Newt asked, with a tilt of Anathemas head she smiled.

"Would I be marrying you otherwise?" Anathema slid her arms around Newts neck, smiling he leaned down into a kiss.

_____________________________________________________>>>>>>>>>

Aziraphale had weaseled his way out of the bedroom, much to the displeasure of Crowley. Aziraphale had projects, though, and he was going to fulfill them; in his car, he hopped in, turning on the radio, and smiled at the voices that came from the speakers. Taking a deep breath, he drove to Adams's house, the first meeting didn't go well. Aziraphale was already heading down a slippery slope, he needed a lifeline, one that Crowley had provided and wrapped around himself, tying it around Aziraphale and connecting to their grace. Aziraphale loved Crowley to the end of time, and the start of something new, Aziraphale was going to try.

A knock on Adams's door brought the younger man, the door opened, and Adam simply waved Aziraphale in.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back, Aziraphale." Adam smiled.

"Yes, well, it took something, someone, special to help me, and he did." Aziraphale blushed slightly under the scrutiny of the other man. Adam shook his head with a roll of his eyes, closed the door, both walking to the music room. Adam sat behind the piano, Aziraphale took his spot next to it, eyes trained on Adam as he started to have him try things with his voice. 

Single notes, was where they started, then holding the notes, Adam would take information on where Aziraphale's voice would crack, or break altogether. They were two separate events that would happen when Aziraphale would sing, and Adam was coming up with a plan. 

Scales, three-note starting point, then a full scale. Aziraphale would ignore the break. His voice would resonate among the walls, bouncing between the instruments and the room. Then a break, Adam told him to ignore it for the moment, so he did. Adam took more information, then told Aziraphale to wait there a moment as he went to the back room of the music room. Picking up a folder, Aziraphale noticed it had his name on it. It was his medical record on his throat.

"Wait, how did you get that?" Aziraphale was pointing at the folder.

Adam pulled out a piece of paper with an Aziraphale signature on it, "When you first came here, I had you sign this. I finally used it." Adam continued to read as though Aziraphale wasn't standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"So, you had a laryngoscopic examination while you were in the hospital." Adam thumbed through the pages gathering more information. "Both mucosal waves of your vocal folds were not seen because of the toxic smoke you inhaled. Sooo, they did a voice analysis, laryngoscopic examinations, and high-speed video endoscopy. It seems like the diagnosis was that the damage was pretty severe, but with the medicines, you have been taking and voice therapy.." Adam waved at Aziraphale with a grin, "We might get you back to normal, you ready to do this, Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale all but teared up when he heard the words, normal, even a tad off was better than no voice at all. There was one event he wanted his voice back for, and he would walk through the gates of hell willingly to be able to sing again. Aziraphale nodded yes as Adam came over, giving him a good solid pat on the back. "You got this Aziraphale, we'll get there."

Aziraphale set his shoulders back and nodded, "Let's do this."

__________________________________________________________>>>>>  
Gabriel walked into Beelzebubs office, seeing Pepper, Gabriel frowned, his brow furrowed. "So Gabriel, you still hanging out at the bistro? Nothing better to do, interfering with Peppers job?" Beelzebubs voice was commanding, there would be no back and forth, Gabriel knew he was screwed. 

"Yes, you said to find out times." Beelzebub cut him off as they slammed their fists down on the desk. Pepper jumped slightly in her chair, Gabriel shut right up. "

"You had your chance Gabriel, and you couldn't keep your hands off him. We need him; you are such an ass, Gabriel." Gabriel looked at the floor, Beelzebub turned to Pepper.

"Listen, from here on out, if this ass gets in your way, call me on the personal line. We need Aziraphale, and not for what Gabriel wants, mother left things to him, right after she met him and left suddenly. Mother's angel, her warrior, her freaking Principality, she left the principal portion of the company in his name. Mother and her damned biblical plans, her ineffable bullshit." Beelzebub threw the stapler at Gabriel. "This ass, almost killed him, I hate having to be thankful for a damned serpent in the grass." Beelzebub leaned back into their chair. 

Lifting their hand to Gabriel, "You go near him again, Gabriel and I will end you, understood?" Gabriel nodded and turned to leave flashing eyes of pure hatred at Pepper. Pepper grinned right back into his face, giving him a one-finger salute. Beelzebub laughed at her ballsiness. "Now Pepper, whatever you need, you come to me now, surrounded by idiots, you currently have the only brain amongst them." Pepper stood, bowing with a flourish, she headed out the door.

Elevator to the second floor.  
Escalators down to the ground floor.  
Go out the front door.   
B R E A T H. . . 

___________________________________________________________>>>>>  
Beelzebub was not known for being patient and or kind; what they were known for was cruelty. Causing pain thrilled Beelzebub, hearing the cries of passion mixed with pain was what did it for them. Gabriel was the best they had ever had, the amount of pain Gabriel took amazed Beelzebub, and the fact that Beelzebub could tell Gabriel enjoyed it. Everything that had happened over the last year, how it was piling up, that maybe, just maybe it was time to call in a payment.

Beelzebub frowned, thinking of the shit that Gabriel was pulling, perhaps he needed to be taught a lesson again. It had been a while, and Beelzebub owned Gabriel, for all the things he had gotten into, all the favors that Beelzebub had to call in, not to mention the call he had to make Samael. Grimacing at the remembrance of that phone call, the reminder that he was to be called Lucifer, and that E.D.E.N. could burn. Gabriel's ass was theirs, and it was time to pay.

Beelzebub got up, straightening out their clothing, the suit sitting just right. Lacing their fingers behind their back, Beelzebub left their office, knowing exactly where Gabriel would be found, picking up their secretaries phone Beelzebub called into Gabriel's office.

"Feeling a bit merciful today, Gabriel, so I will be there in five minutes, get your ass prepared...you're going to need it." Beelzebub hung up the phone, wickedly grinning, merciful was not a high point with Beelzebub, simply not wanting to hear the complaining moans, was really the reason. With a click of their tongue, a turn on their heel, Beelzebub headed to find Gabriel. Beelzebub was calling in payment number one, and they were going to thoroughly enjoy it.

__________________________________________________>>>>

Crowley sat alone in the flat, waiting for Aziraphale to return, his eyes glanced up at the calendar by the door. The day scribbled and scratched out as though it didn't exist, memories and thoughts started to crash down around him like stars falling from the sky. It was the day, that fateful day that shut him off to the world, to everyone. Flashes of that night filled his mind, closing his eyes only let them be more explicit, the suddenness of it all, the pain of that first hit. The feeling of the pavement as it caught him, taking him into its hard embrace. The rain that splattered on his face, then again it wasn't raining that night, his blood glistening against the luminescence of the moon as it caught its beams.

How the night shadowed with each blow until it didn't matter anymore until the darkness was all-encompassing lovingly tucked him in. Inundating him to the point of numbness, the sounds of the booted kicks landing only muffled by his own gasps. Shouting that his ears finally tuned out, turning the sounds off as quickly as a radio being unplugged, but he wasn't a radio, was he. Crowley was shutting off in his memory. 

Gasping for air that his body was no longer handled correctly, his hands twisted in the blankets of his own bed. Alone he thought, apart, Anathema wasn't here this time, he felt himself slipping. His heart beating too fast, someone was sitting on his chest, he couldn't breathe, then just as the lights started to fade out around the edges of his sight, an angel's arms were pulling him to his chest.

Warmth, was the first thing Crowley noticed, opening his eyes in a flash to see what was there, Aziraphales smile was upon him. Words he couldn't hear were being whispered to him, the warmth of breath on his cheek, the softness that was his angel. Looking up at Aziraphale the light from behind lit his hair like a halo, Crowley's breathing calmed slowly, pressing his face into Aziraphale's chest, his arms holding him, slowly rocking him back and forth. The words that an angel spoke slowly making their way into Crowley's mind.

Crowley breathed in his angel, curling into him as gentle fingers combed through dark apple-red hair. A loving kiss was placed on each temple, kicks being washed away by the kisses and love of an angel that brought Crowley back from the edge of an abyss. Crowley relaxed with each breath, as each visible scar was touched, with love, with kindness, with kisses to wash away the pain. Soft fingers tilted Crowleys face up, a breathless kiss placed on his lips, on each eye, each cheek. 

Sounds of pain were being washed away by words of love, of kindness. Aziraphale was his savior, even though Crowley had survived, he never truly started to live again. Until his angel showed him he could, he was worthy of love, and of kindness, It was Aziraphales turn to make sure that Crowley knew just how much Crowley was worth, how much he was loved. Afterward, Aziraphale was going to let Crowley tell him everything that he hadn't about that night. Hopefully, he would this time.  
.


	16. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note Chapter 15 and 16 went up an hour apart.
> 
> Crowley opens up to Aziraphale about what happened that night  
> Long ago on 2/26
> 
> This is not needed to continue the story  
> but it is needed to understand Crowley a bit better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> I am putting this here because it does go into some detail  
> For what I am comfortable putting out there right now.
> 
> Remember you are worth so much more than what ignorant people see you as.  
> Love you no matter what. You are strong.
> 
> This is from personal experience, I am using Crowley as a way to get  
> it out there for me. Thank you.

**Please note CHAPTER 15 and 16 were put up an hour apart.**

https://youtu.be/HyO1q52WLzw

Crowley woke in the arms of his angel, inhaling deeply he couldn't help the shake that wracked his body. Eyes of gold looked at the calendar, even though the day had been scratched out, scribbled beyond recognition, Crowley knew it was the twenty-sixth of February. A cold day, a dead day to him, a day that should stop existing like the men who tried to make him stop living. Pressing his face under Aziraphale chin, he kissed the fluttering pulse there; strong arms pulled Crowley closer to him. Unbeknownst to Crowley, loving blue eyes were looking down at him, taking in the shiver, feeling how Crowley couldn't get close enough to him.

Aziraphale pulled Crowley closer to him, draping a leg over Crowleys' own, his hand tracing patterns on the bared skin of Crowleys back. Aziraphale could feel the scars here and there as his fingers slid over them, Aziraphale often wondered where some of those scars came from, the one behind his ear, the long scar on his leg, his arms, the rest he could only wonder about. The ones Aziraphale could see didn't count in comparison to the ones that were inside of Crowley, in his head and his body. Aziraphale could only hope that Crowley would be okay enough to open up to him now, but he would wait.

Crowley took a deep, shuddering breath, his hand running up along the scar behind his ear, his eyes looking up, meeting Aziraphale's soft blue. Aziraphale could see the sadness in the depths of eyes that he could lose himself in, eyes that held so much life in them, were virtually dead, Placing his hand on Crowley's cheek, Aziraphale placed a gentle kiss on Crowley's lips, saying ~I love you~ as he pulled back. Crowley nodded, putting his head back against Aziraphale's chest hearing his heartbeat, letting the sound calm his soul.

"Do you want to know Aziraphale?" Crowley quietly asked, his eyes shut, letting Aziraphale's heart keep him grounded.

"Only if you want to tell me, my love, I know enough that it happened today, I will stay in this bed with you just like this if you need me too." Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley's hair, calming him further, the weight of Crowley deepening aginst Aziraphale's chest.

"I think you should know, I have never been able to get through this without Anathema, but I have you now, and you are what I want, you are what I need right now." Aziraphale felt the breath, could feel Crowley tense up as he remembered. Arms encircled Crowley, Aziraphale wrapping himself around his love, his soul mate.

Crowley took a deep breath before he began.

"I had gone out with a few friends, they all knew how I was, but they had been friends for years, so it was no big deal to go out. Everything was great till it wasn't." Another breath as he continued. "I walked my friends to their car, and they weren't anything, just some poor bastards that had me as their friend." Aziraphale could feel the shake of Crowley's head,

"On the way to the cars, some guys decided to give us a hard time, I was bigger, so I stepped in, just trying to defuse the situation, I thought it worked, that they left. I don't think I have ever been more wrong about anything in my life." Crowley breathed, ~keep breathing~ Crowley told himself. Aziraphale held him, feeling the shuddering response to his memory.

"I waved to my friends as they drove off. I was right at my car. I opened the door, got in, and then I wasn't in my car anymore. They had waited, followed me, and dragged me out of my car." Looking up at Aziraphale, he could see rage glinting in the back of those blue eyes, but his arms tightened around Crowley. "I remember the shouting, the names, the shoving. Trying to talk my way out of it, then I felt the first punch. More or less, the shock of it didn't drop me, but the second one did." Crowley had to stop for a few moments to gather himself, his breath barely hitching as he breathed.

Aziraphale kissed the top of Crowley's head, arms staying around him.

"The pavement caught me. I remember thinking of how cold it was and thanking it that I couldn't fall any further than I had. It's strange to thank pavement for being there, it truly is. I stopped hearing them after the first kick to my head happened, and everything had a strange ringing to it; it was all so muffled." Crowley stopped moving. He just was relaying a story now, the numbness of it all taking over. Aziraphale couldn't do anything but listen and be there.

"After I tried to roll under my car, it was the kicks to my back that stopped me from moving, and I stopped feeling the pain. It was a sharp thud from that point, and I wondered in my own head where anyone was to help, why was no one coming." Crowley breathed deeply, and it was too calm of a breath.

"It felt like forever, I remember seeing my blood spray from my face, remember thinking how pretty it was, like raindrops, then I was being picked up. Thrown into a car. I was still being yelled at, though, words didn't mean anything anymore, only the ones I hear within my own head. I figured this was it, little did I know there was more to come." Crowley rolled into Aziraphale, talking into his chest now, closing out the world around him that wasn't Aziraphale.

"The car stopped, I was being dragged out of the car again. The ground caught me again, my vision was fading in and out. I started to pray for the darkness to just take me, I didn't want to be anymore. To prove a point, I suppose, what point I will never know, but I remember three of them." Crowley heaved, before breathing raggedly and calming himself.

"I don't remember all of it, thankfully, and thank god for small miracles though I wonder where she was at that moment, things happened that should never happen to anyone, ever, I can't go into that, I just can't accept it, not yet. I am sorry, I am trying." Crowley sobbed against Aziraphale, who held him tightly.

"When they were done, they threw me away like garbage. It was a ditch, off the road, where waste was collected. I was nothing more than garbage, and that's where they threw me away. I can remember hearing the car leave, and then the darkness finally took me. I am not sure how long I was there, but it was an officer that saw something, he stopped and found me. He used his jacket to cover me, I can still hear the franticness of his voice, but not the words. I wanted to die, the pain was settling back into me, I tried to scream but I couldn't there was no voice left from the screaming before. It was when I made out the words, ~You're going to be okay, you're safe, I promise I won't let anyone touch you.~ I finally gave up." Crowley cried into Aziraphale's chest, whose own tears were running down his face, he had no idea.

"I woke up two weeks later in the hospital, hooked up to IV's. My kidney was torn, I was torn, my back had been compressed, I had laceration over my head, the orbit of my eye had been cracked, and so many more things. I had no answers, nor did I want to talk about it. I hid it away until I had no choice but to talk to the police, someone had tried to help me, but they couldn't there were too many and she was just a little thing. She took a picture from her car, it was enough, and they caught one of them." Crowley slowed his breathing down. "They had him, the one that started it all, because I didn't want them, because I chose to live my own way, well his way is in jail until he is ninety-eight years old, and that is only to see about parole, and then after that, he still has hell to look forward too." Crowley nodded at that, Aziraphale could feel the anger brewing within Crowley.

Aziraphale held Crowley, kissing his head, and telling him how much he loved him. Just as Aziraphale had promised, they stayed together in their little garden of Eden until Crowley was ready to leave the garden. It may not have been until the twenty-sixth was over, but it was a start. The love of Crowley's life would be there with him for every twenty-sixth after that.

//On a personal note, the men who did this are in fact in jail. I deal with the effects as best I can, but I survived, I am loved, and I love all of you. Thank you for being such an amazing fandom that I adore and look forward to every day. Without you all, there would be no way for me to even attempt to say any of this. I love you!//


	17. You're the Key Principality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadwell and Pepper get the information from EDEN, but what is it, what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a rewrite, but I actually like it better than the original chapter, I broke it up into 2 chapters.  
> Maybe three, it depends, originally over 12k words that I lost due to a glitch, but, I will get this all out to  
> you over the next few days and then the Wedding!!

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi53wyWFAPDbar9r1Or1XejQ

Pepper walked out of EDEN, holding a proverbial apple within her hand, it's color red, small, but containing all the knowledge needed to have the occupants of Eden cast out. The mother of all had her ineffable plans buried somewhere within this tiny little apple, and Pepper was walking away from EDEN with it. Turning the corner Pepper broke into a full bore sprint, she needed to get as far away from EDEN as she could, one could never tell precisely what had or had not been seen, or what was to come. Gabriel had a part in this story; his role wasn't clear to Pepper, did he love Aziraphale or was he the reason for the need to remove Aziraphale.

Beelzebub had made it clear that Aziraphale was not to be touched, what had they called him, a Principal... principality, the mother's angel. What did all of that mean, for the moment Pepper could see the Horns ~n~ Halos sign, she picked up speed, she was almost there. Shadwell didn't know she had gone through with this yet, so Pepper was on her own, though she knew in her heart Crowley and Aziraphale would not turn her away. Pepper knew they would hide her, keep her safe, Aziraphale was an angel after all, at least in her eyes he was.

Pepper made it to the bistro, sliding in through the doors. Pepper had her back up against the wall as Anathema looked over at her. Anathema could see the heaving of Peppers's chest as she breathed, the bead of sweat running down her forehead and the panicked look in her eyes.

"Hey, Crowley!, Panic at the Bistro!" Anathema looked far too proud of herself for her turn of phrase, one of which caused Crowley to groan as he was forced to stop what he was doing. Although truth be told, not even Anathema truly knew what Crowley was presently doing. As Anathema looked over at Crowley and Aziraphale, she shook her head, practicing their wedding dance was supposedly what Crowley had talked Aziraphale into, although, the current dip that Crowley had Aziraphale in consisted of him pinned against the piano with an angel giggling.

"Never utter that horrible play on words again. That was horrible, Anathema." Anathema continued to smile as Aziraphale went to her side, patting her on the shoulder.

"I thought it was rather good, Crowley." Aziraphale smiled brightly at him, melting his heart just a bit more. Shaking his head, Crowley walked over to the kitchen door nodding Pepper to follow, which she readily did.

"What's up, Pepper?" Crowley looked her over, concern crossing his countenance.

"I did it, Crowley, I got it, all of it. I need Shadwell." Pepper was beaming but still resembled a cornered animal in fear of capture. Crowley smiled and pointed to the door leading up to his and Aziraphale's flat.

"You're in luck, he's right upstairs, inspecting security or putting in more security. To be honest, I think he's wiring my place with cameras to watch." Crowley waggled his eyebrows, garnering him a punch to his shoulder and a smirk from Pepper. Crowley opened the door for her allowing her to pass. "Just make sure to announce yourself, don't want to get him upset, he's a bit of a stickler."

"Thanks, Crowley, we'll get this taken care of, no more worries about those arses." Pepper gave his shoulder a squeeze as she passed him heading up into the flat. Crowley could hear Pepper announcing her arrival as he was closing the door; now back to his angel, where was he?

"Aziraphale..??" Crowley called out as he left the kitchen, Anathema rolled her eyes as Aziraphale hauled ass out of the main room, darting around the tables, behind the counter, and into the kitchen. Crowley grinned with the knowledge of the locked door going to the flat, Aziraphale had trapped himself, in Crowley's kitchen.

"Hey, Shadwell, you up here?" Pepper called out into the large open room that she first entered as she topped the stairs. Looking around, she took in the plants, perfect, green, lush verdant, then the bookcases filled with books. Aziraphale had been working on a new collection, with Crowley's help he had already found a few of his most treasured books, some of them even older than the original ones he had had in his collection. The room was easily dissected and discerned by anyone with half a brain as too who was where most of the time.

The plush armchair by the bookcases, a lovely victorian lamp hung over the back, lighting the chair, a side table next to it, a few books stacked upon it, a tartan throw over the back of the chair. Obviously, Aziraphale, the angel. Black snakeskin boots, one there, the other on the other side of a brown leather couch that looked slightly ajar. Blankets covered the couch, in disarray, one arm of the chair much closer to the bookshelves the other arm towards the middle of the room. Pepper looked at the couch with a tilt of her head, trying to ascertain the reasoning behind the strange angling of said couch.

Shadwell had heard Pepper and came out from the backroom, placing his hand on her shoulder, Pepper jumped. Rearing back, her fist made contact with Shadwell's chest, knocking him backward, tripping over his own foot and falling back into the room. Pepper squeaked out loud, realizing what she had just done and quickly tried to stop Shadwells fall. Far too late on the uptake, Shadwell hit the ground with a resounding thud. Pepper at his side in a split second, her hand reaching out instinctively to help him back up to his feet.

"Do you greet everyone like that, Pepper?" Shadwell chided but meant nothing by it, if anything he was far more impressed with her reaction time, Pepper was carving herself a spot in Shadwell's business.

"I am so sorry Mr. Shadwell, I was looking at the couch trying to figure out why the room was set up the way it is and didn't hear you, and well, I am on edge. I got the thumb drive, I quite literally have the apple from Eden." Pepper held the apple out for Shadwell to take from her, she didn't want to hold on to it anymore, it felt like it was made from hellfire and was burning a hole in her pocket. Shadwell took it from her and glanced over at the couch and grinned.

"Pepper, I'll give you a hint about the room. When two people love each other very much and have alone time..." Shawell waggled his eyebrows, Pepper noticed, wondering if all the men in the building did that, it was slightly annoying. Casting her eyes back over to the couch, the distance from walls, from a bookcase, well from that bookcase, wait. Pepper looked at him and shook her head ~no~. Shadwell laughed at her reaction."Oh yes, I am more than reasonably satisfied, that couch has most definitely been Fuc.." Pepper cut him off.

"No, do not finish that sentence. If it has been, it's completely Crowleys fault, that angel would never be the one to provocate anything carnal on a couch, as if." Pepper was fully confident in her answer and the way she viewed the angel. Shadwell continued to chuckle, opening the door for her.

"Let's go, Pepper, we need to go to my office for this, we can keep you at my house make sure you're safe. I am sure Tracey won't have a problem helping out, she did take quite a shine to you." Shadwell allowed Pepper to go down the stairs first, but as the two opened the door into the kitchen, they stopped. Shadwell admiring the current view and situation in the kitchen, whereas Peppers's mouth hung open in disbelief for a moment. Looking back at Shadwell, Pepper frowned at him. Shadwell had leaned back against the door, crossing one foot over the other, crossing his arms, and had settled in to watch the goings-on.

On the far side of the kitchen, Crowley had Aziraphale pinned against a wall, thoroughly debauching him with a time-stopping, world-altering kiss, that had left Aziraphale breathless. Pepper was about to say something, when Shadwell touched her shoulder, as she looked back at the two, Aziraphale had opened his eyes, an angel did not reside in those eyes anymore, and it was Crowley that was now pinned to the wall being hiked up it. Shadwell cleared his throat as Aziraphale had leaned in, a knee sliding into the wall, holding Crowley there, pinned with an angelic knee between his legs.

Crowley grinned, hearing the Shadwell clear his throat, Aziraphale stilled, his face turning into a brand new shade of red, a shade that not even Crowley had seen before. Aziraphale's' head fell against Crowley's chest, trying to calm himself, breathe, and contain a rather ill-timed arousal. Crowley leaned his elbow on Aziraphale's shoulder, smirking wickedly, not minding the audience, his chin held him his own hand.

"Angel, mind moving your knee love; you have me rather attached to the wall currently." Crowley could feel the heat radiating off Aziraphale's reddened cheeks, as he so arrogantly slid down the wall, taking Aziraphale's hand in his own. Aziraphale's head looked at the ground, not being able to hide the flustered blush that was having a rave over the bridge of his nose and onto his cheeks.

Shadwell looked at Pepper, who was as red as Aziraphale, and he started to laugh. "Well, soft victorian fisting Pepper, look at your face, that's just priceless." Pepper shuddered and punched Shadwell in the arm, with enough of a punch that he grabbed his shoulder still amused. Crowley got to their door to the flat and opened it, traveling up the stairs, Aziraphale in tow directly behind him. Pepper smirked at Aziraphale.

"Go get um, Angel." Pepper grinned, maybe she was wrong about the angel, perhaps we more of an assertive angel, more like a warrior. Pepper liked that, Warrior Angel Aziraphale, with a nod, she turned to say goodbye, but the door was already closing. Catching just a glimpse once more of the two, she smirked, she was right, definitely more assertive, as the last glance she saw, was Crowley being lifted up against a wall going up the stairs.

"Alright, let's go pepper, we need to be off." Shadwell headed out, nodding to Anathema, letting her know that he and Pepper were out, and not to bother trying to find Crowley or Aziraphale. Anathema just laughed, she already knew, Crowley had been trying to work up Aziraphale all day, the angel definitely had will power and patience, but Crowley had been relentless. Anathema hoped Aziraphale made Crowley pay for all the teasing that he was put through. Anathema smirked to herself as she started closing up the shop.

Pepper and Shadwell pulled into the drive, stopping just outside of the front door. Tracey was already opening the door as soon as the car stopped, seeing Pepper in the passenger's side caused Tracey to glance around the yard. Waving them in as Shadwell opened the door for Pepper, escorting her inside as Tracey closed the door. Shadwell pulled Tracey into his arms, kissing her until her small hand slapped his shoulder with a giggle. Shadwell smirked, knowing the look Pepper was going to have on her face would amuse him thoroughly.

"So, Pepper here went and got the apple Trace. Time to see what I can find. Do you think you can help Pepper around get her set up and such, I don't trust these bastards to just sit idly by." Shadwell looked between the two women, getting a much-needed nod of approval, with a slap of Tracey's arse Shadwell smirked watching them leave. With a sigh he turned towards his office, it was going to be a very long evening, no one truly knew what was on the thumb drive yet. "Hey Trace, in about an hour or so, can you bring me a coffee IV? Think I am going to need it."

Upon entering his office, Shadwell looked around, taking in the contents. An ornate oaken desk in the middle of the room, on the walls, dance, and played angels and demons under the light of god almighty herself, on the ceiling was what one could only call a garden of Eden. Artistically painted, in all hues and colors, Adam and Eve stood just outside the wall as an angel and demon stood on the wall. A large white wing held over the head of the demon, in black, a storm raging around them. Shadwell always felt this painting he had commissioned was beautiful, it showed love where there should have been enemies, he often wondered what would have become of the two celestial beings.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, Shadwell toyed with the thumb drive, sliding between fingers back and forth over his knuckles, the movement mesmerizing, fluid, perfection. Silently he sat in his plush leather chair behind the desk, pushing in a code onto button no one would know were there, a monitor slid up from the middle of the desk. Once again, reaching around the side, Shadwell slowly and carefully inserted the drive into the slot of the computer. Watching and listening to the computer to turn on, groaning and growling to life, the screen before him lit up. Shadwell looked it over and sighed, getting up he walked to the door, poking his head out into the hallway he called to Tracey to just keep coffee coming.

Newt had arrived to pick up Anathema from work, though truth be told he had other ideas, it was their second anniversary. Walking in Anathema saw him, smiling she waved finishing the final closing of the bistro. "So, hungry? It is our second anniversary, and I had some plans, but I thought I would ask." Anathema smirked, giving him a quick kiss.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Anathema looked up at him, Newt was rather tall, he might not hold himself in an intimidating manner, which Anathema was appreciative of, but don't let that shock you with the way he was in every other aspect of life. Newt smirked.

"Well dinner, dessert, movie...orrrrr" Newt pulled Anathema to him, "We could forgo all of that, and you could be dinner, " Newt kissed her neck, "dessert.." his mouth dropping lower, "and you could be the movie I watch." Anathema shuddered and nodded, letting Newt lead the way. Making sure the bistro was locked up, Anathema and Newt headed out, getting into their car, Newts driving would have impressed Crowley, he had places to go and Anathema to eat.

Hours had passed the last light of day had faded into the darkness of night, the moon shining in through Shadwell's windows, casting dancing shadows to distract him. Leaning back in his chair, he knew he was missing something, everything Shadwell had read, seen, he had already understood, there had to be something he was just not seeing. Tracey came in with a fresh coffee and a sandwich, looking over her Shadwell she smiled, being pulled into his lap. Arms wrapping around her, she played his Shadwells hair as he rested his head against her.

"There is something here, I just haven't found it, it is driving me nuts." Shadwell's brow furrowed, closing his eyes, inhaling her deeply as he sighed out a relaxed release of air. Tracey looked at the screen and caught the shimmer of something, not quite there, but it was. Moving her head slowly back and forth from where she was seated on Shadwell's lap, he looked up at her. "You okay, Trace?" Tracey nodded.

"Shaddy, look, there is something right there." Tracey pointed to a blank spot on Shadwell's computer, he looked up at her slightly worried. "What are you talking about, woman? There's nothing there." Tracey frowned at him while batting his shoulder.

"Look, get up and look from up here, I don't know what it is, but there is something there." Tracey slid off Shadwell's lap, still pointing, Shadwell got up to entertain the craziness that was Tracey, until it wasn't crazy anymore. Shadwell caught the shimmer of a folder or something. Placing his hands on either side of Tracey's face, he kissed her stupid and then went to work, it had to be a security measure, but this was new even to him. This was exciting!

Tracey sauntered out of the room and vaguely down the hall, peeking her head in to check on Pepper, who had since fallen asleep, feeling safe for the first time since Eden had contacted her again, Tracey ever so quietly closed the door and went to bed. Shadwell continued breaking through the walls of protection on that one shimmery folder, he could somewhat see there was a name to it now, but he had stumbled upon a riddle of sorts, something like one.

A series of folders now presented itself before Shadwell. Folders listed with names, numbers but as he went over each folder, he noticed a recurring theme, a letter out of place, a different capitalization, having nothing to do with any of the folders. Grabbing a piece of paper from the desk, he started jotting down the letters.

~Y, M, Y,P, R,N,I,A,E,C,TA,YP,Z,I,I,R,A,L,H,P,A,~

Shadwell looked down at the letters as his brow furrowed. "Well, shit." Scratching his head, he just stared at the notes on the white paper, slowly letters started becoming the enemy, and Shadwell was determined to destroy them. "Alright, this has to spell out something, a code, wait, wait, wait." Dragging another piece of paper out, slowly Shadwell started lining up letters, this way and that. The first attempt had him laughing to himself.  
~My, Penial.~ Shadwell rolled, he needed a good laugh. Alright, clearing his head, he tried again. ~My Alpha Prince~ "Well, that's not helpful." Shadwell tried for a few more hours, Tracy came in with a morning coffee, as night had given refuge to the light and the sun was beaming its rays into Shadwell's office. Tracey put down the coffee for Shadwell and looked down at the letters.

"Oh, I love these mixed up letters puzzles! You know I won an award for figuring them out before while I was in school." Shadwell picked up his coffee, listening to her, and waving at the paper. Tracey wiggled just slightly looking at the letters, she looked up just a moment later, looking at Shadwell as though he had done something.

"What?" Shadwell looked at her, Tracey took the paper walking over to the window, Shadwell watched as he could see the wheel in her mind turning, figuring out the puzzle that so obviously had been out of the reach of Shadwell.

"Well, if I am reading this right and speeling it out correctly, it's his name." Tracey looked back at the letters, slowly coming back over to the desk, grabbing a pen and scratching out the letters as she put them in place. "Look." It's him, but as an angel, a warrior at that. Shadwell took the paper from Tracey and looked at her then the computer.

"If this is right, it might be what I need to get into the final folder to see what is hidden in there." Shadwell gave Tracey a kiss and typed in the letters as Tracey had placed them.

~My Principality Aziraphale~

Shadwell looked at Tracey, both turning their eyes to the screen as folders opened, then more folders, and at the center was simply a picture of Aziraphale, the mother of the company looking lovingly up at him, he was holding her hand and looking down upon her. Shadwell was flabbergasted, but Tracey remembered the photograph. "I remember this, it was shortly after Aziraphale joined the company, the mother seemed to know of him beforehand, she adored him, then the fall happened, and she vanished."

Tracey tapped her finger on her chin, remembering before the mother disappeared. "You know Shaddy, I was her executive assistant, I remember Aziraphale's mother coming in one day when he was gone, I had to make the arrangements. I didn't think anything of it, but they both met, I don't know why but when they parted, they both hugged each other." Shadwell looked at Tracey, as if that may have been essential weeks ago.

"That is kind of something that would have been really helpful, I need to get hold of his mother to figure the rest of this out." Shadwell sat back down, Tracey wrapped around him in an embrace, a collective sigh of both.

Aziraphale had woken under the limbs of Crowley, wrapped in the warmth of his beloved Aziraphale snuggled slightly deeper into the bed. Inhaling his love made him feel better always, but today, he had places to go. A second story flat with a young man by the name of Adam was waiting on him. Aziraphale had still not given up on singing, and as long as he was trying, Adam was by his side. Slipping out from under Crowley, he had gotten so much better at sneaking that sans attire, he spun and walked into the bathroom.

Crowley opened an eye as soon as his angel started to leave the bed, seeing Aziraphale confidence did his heart wonders, but there was still something just so damned adorable about his angel. Seeing him strut into the bathroom was too much; it took everything in Crowley not to simply get up and wrestle him to a wall. Crowley still considered it for a moment, then he heard it, it was low very low. A sound, it wasn't humming, it was more, Crowley almost got up to ready himself for the fall, but it didn't come. Instead, before the break, Aziraphale started to hum, rather happily, Crowley let go of the breath he was holding, sliding back under the covers into the warmth that Aziraphale had left behind.

Finishing his shower, Aziraphale got ready, slid his shoes on and slithered out the door, Through the kitchen, waved at anathema who was wearing who own particular smirk this morning. It was going to be a good day. Aziraphale hopped into his car and drove uneventfully to Adams. The door was already open, so Aziraphale walked right into Adam's house, into the music room. Adam was already ready to go, Aziraphale took that in stride and placed his belongings down, walking to the piano, he readied himself.

"You ready, Ezra? Let's do this." Adam started playing on the piano as Aziraphale fidgetted, but was ready to go.

Shadwell had gotten off the phone with Aziraphale's mother, he grinned as he sat back in his chair. Had he known about Aziraphale's mother, he would have called her sooner, but he realized there was nothing they could have done back then, but now was different. Now he could crush them; he simply needed Crowley, Anathema, Tracey, himself, and lastly, one angel, or more so, the key to the company that was Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden.


	18. Where Angels Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadwell's plan comes into effect.  
> Gabriel finally gets Aziraphale on his own terms.  
> Eden is within their grasp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Known touching and a chaste kiss, unwanted but accepted as part of a plan.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6yId1s_62yJR-HdrQ1_LXL

Shadwell woke early the following morning, new information on hand, the way he liked things to go, his way. Aziraphale's mother was flying in; without the boys' knowledge, there were a few things Aziraphale didn't necessarily need to know, but it would be better for the plan Shadwell had if Aziraphale did know. One huge problem was going to be in the way, Crowley. Shadwell couldn't find a natural way or the right way to ask Crowley to let Aziraphale be bait.

Gabriel was going to their ticket in, but it was only with the help of Aziraphale. Next to him, red hair shifted with a sigh, and then a warm tiny little thing curled up next to him, an arm wrapped around his leg, a head resting on his stomach. Shadwell carded his fingers through Tracey's hair, and she was already in the know. Tracey was going to get her old job back, with Aziraphale, together, Gabriel couldn't say no. Then again, once Aziraphale was in EDEN, they would have to move quickly, due to the fact Aziraphale would be alone.

Shadwell shifted slightly closer to Tracey, who giggled as Shadwell's shifting made her slide further down. Tracey knew Shadwell was incorrigible, especially with the information he had uncovered with her help. Tracey was worried about what was going to have to happen next, going back to EDEN was a problem unto itself. Having to deal with Beelzebub was going to be an entire thing, but they needed this. To bring EDEN down, they all had a part to play, and play it well they needed to.

The morning light was filtering in through slots in the blinds, a quiet flat of a modern feel, containing bits of plushness scattered here and there. A moan from the bedroom bounced off walls of grey, in the bedroom as the light filtered in, flames ignited around pale fingers as they pulled back: an arched back, a hand on a hip pulling back into hips that thrust forward. Sounds echoed, igniting a fire of want and need within an angel who had taken the reigns, currently working the way one demon rolled their body like a serpentine dream.

The sounds of flesh slapping against one another, matching the rhythm of hearts beating as one, a possessively growled out moan filled the room. In answer, a pleading groan, a gasping breath, a desperate plea as hands tangled in the soft bed covers. A slide of a hand over smooth silken skin, a stuttering movement of hips pressing into a dexterous roll of a body being loved in every way. A final thrust and the serpent cried out, a hand warmed by the outpouring of love, as an angel fell from Heaven's gate into their own bliss.

Panting, quiet yet there, on a bed of soft linen, the two lay in each other's arms, a start of a new day. Aziraphale's hands running spirals up and down Crowleys back, gentle, warming, reassuring. Crowley had wrapped himself around his angel, being loved, feeling the Aziraphalkes fingers drawing patterns along his back, it was calming, it was love, it was how his angel was. Always loving, soft, gentle after they made love, never leaving the bed until Crowley was sated, his breathing regular again. Then Aziraphale would get up, get warm water, a cloth, and clean his demon, without fail. Crowley loved his finance, loved everything about him, and he would never let Aziraphale get near trouble again, ever.

Anathema showed to work an hour early, as she usually did, it was the weekend, and since Newt had to work weekends, Crowley let her change her schedule. Opening Horns ~n~ Halos was autopilot, everything worked off a switch or two, thanks to Crowley's ingeniousness of this particular bistro. A single person could run the show if needed, and with all that had happened, it proved to be correct. Flipping the switch and Horns ~n~ Halos came to life.

Anathema spun into action. Tables were set, candles here and there lit, the plants misted, per Crowley's orders, with the threat of Crowley if they misbehaved or had spots. Anathema always praised the verdant without Crowley knowing, and she knew that Aziraphale was still whispering praise to them as well, regardless of Crowley's complaints. It was their relationship that Anathema loved being around, love just pulsed off of the two, it was contagious. You wanted to be around them, the smiles, the joy, the love that couldn't be truer if they tried.

Then again, as Anathema thought about it, getting the till ready for the day. Aziraphale and Crowley never really tried to have a relationship, it just was. From the start, they clicked, and from the beginning, they were themselves, there was no forefront, there was no best foot forward, it was always just them. Anathema envied them that at times when she and Newt would disagree, but so did Aziraphale and Crowley only in a different way. Their disagreements bordered on being adorable, non-issues, just everyday oddities.

Anathema knew they would never be apart, at least never again. Wondering what Aziraphale was doing when he left, two days out of the week, always the afternoon, always alone and using his car. Anathema had seen Crowley fidget on those days, not comfortable in his own skin knowing Aziraphale was out there alone, without Crowley. Gabriel was always a worry, and still, a thought that ran through Crowley's mind, Anathema could tell. It was only on days that Aziraphale was gone.

The bell above the door rang as Shadwell swayed his way on into the bistro, seeing Anathema he waved and headed over to her. Chuckling as she watched Shadwell Anathema got him his usual, placed it on the counter where he would always sit, and waited. Shadwell had called earlier to say they all needed to talk, but when she asked what, Shadwell wouldn't answer just saying he was worried about the phones.

Anathema felt as though Shadwell was a little paranoid about most things, but she couldn't deny his wealth, his state of being, and that he was probably right. Shadwell took his seat, picking up his coffee and taking a sip looked to Anathema. Anathema smirked and tipped her head to the back of the bistro.

"They haven't come down yet?" Shadwell inquired as the hot coffee ran down his throat, warming his stomach.

"I tried calling, and it went straight to voice mail, one can only assume what that could mean." Anathema tried so hard to be subtle, without being crass or stating the obvious, Shadwell not so much.

"Ah, so they are fucking, then, got it." Anathema's face immediately turned three different shades of red, nodding in agreement but sliding into the kitchen in the back. Shadwell could be heard laughing as she knocked on the door of the flat. From above, she could finally listen to footsteps retreating from one end of the flat and down the stairs, a click, and the door swung open to a rather happy angel.

"For the love of God almighty herself Aziraphale, if you beam anymore, the world will know what you were up to!" Anathema crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the beaming angel.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, my dear; I simply slept well." Aziraphale could play the angel well, but they all knew he was just enough of a bastard to play a mean game of bullshit. From somewhere just up the stairs, another voice rang true and clear.

"My angel was in a mood this morning, not that I am complaining AT all!" Crowley sounded far too pleased with himself and whatever Aziraphale had done to him. Anathema watched Aziraphale's blush, one that always appeared whenever Crowley decided to be outwardly overly honest and sharing just a touch too much for Aziraphale's taste.

"Crowley! You can't just do that! it's so crass." Aziraphale blathered for a moment before exiting the kitchen quickly and out into the bistro where Shadwell waved him over. Immediately sitting next to Shadwell Aziraphale thought he would be getting information about EDEN, instead, much like Crowley he got...

"So keeping Crowley well taken care of, were we this morning, hmmm angel?" Shadwell couldn't help his laugh as he watched Aziraphale change colors again, completely and thoroughly scandalized. Crowley came up behind his angel, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, leaning his head on Aziraphale's shoulder. That one gesture alone cause a sigh to leave Aziraphale, settling him enough so the information could be given out.

"So what'd ya find out, Shad?" Crowley was the first to ask, as he was asking Newt came in, followed by Tracey. Anathema looked up, as she wasn't expecting either of them to be here for this.

"No work, my love?" Anathema asked as Newt shook his head.

"No, I got, well, you see, I may have, well, the computers just, well they didn't work." Newt shrugged his shoulders as Anathema sighed with a shake of her head, holding her arms out Newt went into them getting a hug and a reassuring kiss from Anathema. Tracey went and stood next to Shadwell, who placed his arm around her.

"Well, you aren't going to like it, and you are definitely not going to like my plan." Shadwell looked purposely between Crowley and Aziraphale. Crowley's brow furled as his arms tightened around Aziraphale, he could tell he wasn't just not going to like this plan, he was going to outright hate it.

Shadwell went through what he had found, leaving out the part about Aziraphale's mother and the mother of EDEN, Mrs. G.A.Mightee, how there had been a plan in place since Aziraphale's birth. The tricky part was going to be explaining how Aziraphale and Tracey were going to go back to EDEN, to infiltrate the garden, and get the rest into place.

"Are you fucking crazy, there is NO Fucking way Shad. No." Crowley all but lost himself and his sense as soon as Shadwell said, Aziraphale is going to be bait, with Tracey keeping an eye on him. Even Aziraphale started to breathe off-kilter.

"Look, he has to get back inside, so does Tracey or this will never work." Shadwell continued his argument.

"Even if I could get back inside, how would that work? They know that Crowley and I are getting married Shadwell, it isn't like it's been a secret." Aziraphale at least had actual questions that needed to be answered.

"You are going to have to stage a fight where one of you literally leaves the other, and it will need to be seen by them. We will arrange the where and when, and make sure that Pepper gives them the information, pictures, recording of it, you know the whole thing." Shadwell looked as Aziraphale's face dropped, looking up at Crowley, who was shaking his head.

"So you want Aziraphale to leave me, pubically, then go after Gabriel as though he realized his mistake, so that he and Tracey can get back inside, and the rest of us follow afterward?" Crowley pulled Aziraphale back into the circle of his arms.

"Yes, and you would have to stay away from him for a few days, at least. Even if you decide to come begging thinking that'll change anything, Aziraphale will continue to say no." Aziraphale took a steadying breath.

"Shadwell, what is it we are doing this for?" Shadwell looked at the group who all knew their roles in this but still didn't understand.

"Alright look, the mother, the originator of EDEN, laid out a plan for all of her children, only a few followed it, your mother Aziraphale was one that followed her rules blindly, you were a product of your mother and father, obviously. However, you were brilliant at writing, and the originator of EDEN is your grandmother, she names you her Principality, and everything would go to you. Beelzebub knows this but also knows you don't know any of this. Gabriel was an accident, he was hired by Beelzebub and then fell for you, so it was a good way to keep tabs on you, keep you pushed down, degraded so you would always do as you were told and never question. EDEN is yours to guard; it is yours to protect. EDEN belongs to you." Shadwell looked at the faces of the group as they all looked at Aziraphale, who was shaking his head. It was then that Aziraphale's mother walked in, his head turned seeing her, the question of everything dancing over his entire being.

Quietly Aziraphale's mother walked to him and Crowley, an apology written on her face, but a commanding presence that Aziraphale hadn't felt before.

"Is this why we never came here and why you didn't want me working at EDEM mom?" It was a fair question, with a nod of her head she hugged both Crowley and Aziraphale.

"I am not thrilled with this plan nor the fact that you are being used. If you do this, in the end, you will have EDEN, as your own to guard. To do with it as you choose, you will be able to cast out all of the residents of EDEN, and make it what you want it to be." Aziraphale's' mother explained how she was the youngest daughter that she had left as her mother had asked, and none of them knew what had happened to her. They all assumed she left like the rest did, or was thrown out when the reality was so much more.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, who was already shaking his head ~no~. "I have to do this Crowley if they know who I am, then they will never leave us alone. What's the worst that could happen?" Aziraphale tried to make it sound nonchalant when, in fact, his face read complete terror and worry.

"We've already seen the worst they can do, and I almost lost you forever, you want me to make this okay for you to go into Hell for me, to protect me?" Aziraphale nodded yes, Crowley shook his head, anger bubbling just below the surface. "I, I am not okay with this at all. I won't abandon you to do this, so it better be a foolproof plan Shadwell, or so help me god, I will give god a reason to send me to hell, and I will gladly go by sauntering vaguely downwards with a smile on my face."

Shadwell nodded and started to explain the plan to the group, each had their own job to perform, but Crowley and Aziraphale had to act out a breakup. Shadwell had that covered as well, Pepper would be waiting the next day by the gazebo, to record the whole thing. They had to make it look perfect, it had to be believable, there was no other choice. EDEN needed to fall, and now the players were in position. Aziraphale and Crowley took the rest of the day to themselves to figure the best way to break up with each other, a method that would be believable.

Aziraphale was slowly dying on the inside, even though the breakup was planned, it still was too close to home and to something he couldn't live with. Crowley took Aziraphale to bed, curled up against him, holding him as though his life depended on it as the time slowly passed, waiting for the call from Pepper to show up. Slowly they kissed, the world falling away from them, and then the phone rang, it was Pepper. It was, in fact, showtime.

Aziraphale and Crowley arrived at the gazebo, separately, Aziraphale arriving first, Crowley in the Bently shortly after. Aziraphale stood there at the back of the gazebo, his hands twisting, fidgeting within themselves. Crowley hated seeing his angel like this, he was two seconds to ending this all, taking his angel and leaving, but he knew as well as Aziraphale did, they would find him.

Aziraphale started, started the argument, somehow it became too real too quickly for either, knowing that is was an act, words still hurt.

"Friends, I don't even like you!!"

"You dooo!"

"We could go off together, I don't care, we could go to Alpha Centauri!"

"Listen to yourself..."

The conversation continued until finally, Crowley couldn't take anymore, he turned, sunglasses on, he turned and left Aziraphale, standing there, tears threatening to fall for real, the act was too good. Aziraphale was devastated as was Crowley, but Pepper got it, got all she needed. Aziraphale was lost in a sea of emotions, crushing his very soul; he wanted to run into Crowley's arms. Tell him he didn't mean any of it, he prayed Crowley knew that and as much as Aziraphale prayed Crowley knew he meant none of it so did Crowley.

Aziraphale walked back through the park, his mind and body numb, he walked along, finally collapsing into a bench by the ducks, sobbing into his hands. Aziraphale had nowhere to go, no one to go to, he was on his own now, it was his time to shine. Firstly though, he needed to pull himself together, and that was where Tracey came into play, finding Aziraphale on the bench and taking him home, not to Shadwell's but to Tracey's apartment.

Tracey walked through the park, as though she went to feed the ducks, only to find Aziraphale fully and completely sobbing in earnest. Tracey suddenly felt as though this plan was a mistake, Aziraphale was already getting himself in order, with the depression, and now this, fake or not, it was hitting him hard. Tracey could only imagine what Crowley was going through, he wasn't here to protect his angel, he wasn't here to stop his tears. Tracey quickly wrapped her arms around Aziraphale, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Gabriel standing off in the distance, Pepper had done her job and done it well because next to Gabriel was in fact, Pepper.

Tracey made sure to whisper to Aziraphale that Gabriel was there, he nodded, and clung to Tracey as they stood up, Gabriel had a lecherous grin on his face. The joy dripped like poison from him. Pepper actually backed up a bit from him, he was making her nauseous. As Tracey and Aziraphale managed to get to her moped, and climbing onto it, a wild Gabriel appeared. Tracey kept her cool as though he wasn't a threat, Aziraphale leaned his head against Tracey's back, trying to steady his breath.

"Are you okay, Aziraphale?" Gabriel's sound dripped like poison with its sickly sweet music, as if he cared. This was Aziraphale's time to get back in. Aziraphale lifted his tear-stained face, looking at Gabriel, he got off the moped and walked up to Gabriel. Gabriel took a step back, not sure of what was happening, Aziraphale let the tears fall from his eyes, dropping his head against Gabriel's chest, making sure not to look at him because the tears were from touching Gabriel. Gabriel suddenly wrapped his arms around an angel, without realizing how much that angel didn't want to be there.

"Did he hurt you Aziraphale, I tried to tell you he was no good. I promise, I won't hurt you like that, the whole fire thing was an accident." Pepper was recording everything, with a grin she got Gabriel stating he knew about the fire. Aziraphale nodded and walked a step closer to Gabriel, curling his arms in on himself, allowing Gabriel to "protect" him. From just beyond the trees, Crowley watched, Shadwell holding him back as soon as Gabriel touched his angel. Crowley could tell by Aziraphale's stance, by his face, that he was dying on the inside.

"Crowley don't he is doing perfectly, don't ruin this." Shadwell tried to keep Crowley calm, stopping him before he destroyed the plan, it was only going to take a few days for it to happen. Gabriel was too desperate for Aziraphale to let this opportunity go. Gabriel knew that if he had Aziraphale, he would be running EDEN, it was a win-win for him. He could use Aziraphale, however, and whenever he wanted and do whatever he liked with Bee and EDEN.

Pepper went to touch Aziraphale's back to reassure him silently that he wasn't alone when Gabriel slapped her hand away.

"I have him, Pepper, I won't let anything happen to him. Tracey, you're his friend, can you bring him to EDEN? We'll get him situated for the night until we can get better accommodations." Gabriel wrapped his arms slightly tighter, causing Aziraphale to be flush against him. "I'd bring you home with me, but I think you need a night at EDEN to just get yourself together and tomorrow we can work everything out, is that alright with you angel?" The fact that Gabriel called him angel Aziraphale found that it angered him, a small flame that was slowly building inside him.

Aziraphale grabbed on to the anger, it gave him strength, he realized Gabriel had no control of him anymore, he wasn't afraid, he continued the act. "Gabriel," Aziraphale said, a weak and pleading sound to his voice, "Can Tracye stay with me for the night so I am not alone? Unless you want to stay with me." Aziraphale looked up into violet eyes, pleading was Aziraphale goal, and it worked. Gabriel almost leaned into a kiss but stopped himself with so many others around.

"Of course she can, you will stay Tracey." It wasn't a question. It was a command but one that Tracey was willing to accept, it was part of their group's ineffable plan for EDEN. Crowley was growling far in the back, holding himself together, hating every minute of this. With that, Gabriel helped Aziraphale back onto the moped with Tracey, with a promise that was where they would go, and only go, no stopping along the way.

Gabriel finally got the nerve and kissed Aziraphale on the cheek, running his hand through Platinium blonde curls, Aziraphale smiled, and thanked him. Aziraphale's voice dripping with the sarcastic sweetness that only Pepper and Tracey picked up on, Gabriel was enamored., Aziraphale played his role perfectly. They were in.


	19. The Fall of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finality of EDEN comes to term  
> Aziraphale stands on his own feet and the group  
> finally, get what they need!!
> 
> A wedding and party are in the making!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some unwanted touching but it is known and accepted.  
> Vague violence. Nothing to make anyone  
> be squeamish I think.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5nCDtSAU49oyU_R158FI86

Tracey and Aziraphale traveled to EDEN, as fast as the little moped would go, though walking may have been faster, there was no real rush and Aziraphale was happy with the slow-going motorbike. Aziraphale held tight to Tracey, in reality, Aziraphale was desperate to have his arms around Crowley. This was never part of the plan, he had never wanted to come back here, to EDEN, to Gabriel. Aziraphale knew his life was still in danger, he had no idea what Gabriel had planned, but he would trust in Shadwell and Crowley, they wouldn't let anything happen to him, right?

Tracey felt Aziraphale shiver behind her, she patted his hand with one of her hands, having the bike shift awkwardly for just a moment. Tracey was just happy that Gabriel allowed her to accompany Aziraphale, she knew in her heart something was up. This wasn't part of the plan, getting in was, but Gabriel bringing them to EDEN to stay the night while he arranged things and letting Tracey follow. Disheartening worries crossed Tracy's mind; she worried for Aziraphale the most; if they told her to leave, she would have no choice, and then Aziraphale would be alone.

Finally, the moped came to a stop, Gabriel was already waiting for them, a smile plastered on his face, anyone looking knew that smile was fake, it was hiding something. Tracey wanted to keep going, screw the plan, just leave. From the corner of her eye, she saw a glimpse of red, Crowley wasn't far, which meant Shadwell was with him. That gave Tracey some encouragement, as she took her helmet off she let Aziraphale know that Crowley was close by. A physical sigh left Aziraphale, one that he didn't even know he was holding.

Gabriel came over to the moped, as Aziraphale turned to look, Gabriel had bent slightly catching him off guard with a kiss, that almost caused him to gag. Tracey grabbed Aziraphale's hand as though she had been holding it, she felt the shuddering reality of what was going on. Turning her head with a snap, she caught and heard Crowley, Shadwell had him, barely. Aziraphale held it together, faking a sigh and a slow batting of his eyes, he smiled at Gabriel.

Tracey watched the interaction, if she hadn't known better, she would have thought that Aziraphale really had smiled at Gabriel intending to show just how happy he was to be there. Gabriel backed away looking slightly taken aback, as though he had been testing Aziraphale to see if this was all a scheme. Aziraphale had pulled it off, Gabriel stepped back and motioned dramatically with his arms to enter EDEN, once again.

Aziraphale cast a glance over his shoulder towards Crowley, Crowley saw it, just barely, he could see the pleading in Aziraphale's eyes. More than could ever have been said with words, that was the look that Crowley had been blessed with. Growling to himself, he knew it was now a waiting game, once Gabriel left they could get Shadwell in. However, as they waited, time seemed to stand still, nothing was happening, Gabriel hadn't moved. They waited.

Newt and Anathema kept Horns~n~Halos open, people coming and going, it looked like any other day. Tracey had an open microphone, but no visual, they could only hear, but they were recording everything. Everything was going according to plan, at least they hoped the only ones that genuinely knew were one angel and his sidekick. Anathema kept the steamers going, making it look busier than it was. Newt was in the kitchen, making noise, grumbling, having to make it seem as though Crowley was there.

Aziraphale turned on the charm as Gabriel opened the door for him, walking by Gabriel Aziraphale flashed a brilliant smile and touched Gabriel's arm. Gabriel all but melted under that smile as Tracey did her best not to heave. Pepper followed behind Tracey, Gabriel simply not being able to help himself with chatter to Aziraphale, who seemingly was beyond interested in every word Gabriel muttered.

The group waited for the elevator when Pepper looked down at her watch, then to Gabriel.

"I have to go make a phone call to Beelzebub, give an update, I'll be along shortly, pretty sure they will be thrilled with the turn of events." Gabriel looked at her with a tilt of his head, and before he could utter a single word, Pepper concluded. "Don't worry Gabriel, I'll spin it nicely for you, what floor are you going to and I'll be up." Gabriel smiled again.

"Top floor, my office." Gabriel looked at Aziraphale, who looked up at him and slowly opened and closed his eyes. Everyone else was nauseous, Gabriel was enamored, and one angel was gearing up to end this, the bastard was finally pissed. Gabriel went to speak, but Aziraphale took Gabriel's hand in his own and beamed, leaning against him. "Top floor..m-, my office." Gabriels slightly stuttered on his own words.

Pepper nodded and headed back to the front of EDEN, looking behind her, and at the cameras, she slid quietly to the side stairwell. The one way no one ever used, except for Tracey when she needed to escape the top floor without notice. Pepper remembered Tracey telling her about the stairs, it was a forgotten area of Eden, a way in and a way out. Pepper dialed Shadwell, texting the side door would be left open, and where they were going. Pepper stuck a wad of paper within the doors locking system, jacking the lock open, but the door closed. The alarm would still be set, at least show the door was closed until they came in.

The elevators opened, and the group stepped out on to the top floor. Tracey saw the mess that was her desk and bristled about it. Looking at Gabriel, Tracy was fuming, her office was never in the current state that presented itself to her. Gabriel looked at her, and then the desk, he shrugged, but Tracey knew to accept that wouldn't be good enough, so she carried on.

"Gabriel, what the hell, why is this a disaster, what have you people been up to up here?" Tracey folded her arms over her tiny frame, a force to be reckoned with if the timing presented itself, Gabriel looked at her just as confused as to why it was a disaster.

"New people? I don't know Tracey, maybe if you...." As Gabriel; spoke and Aziraphale became more annoyed, he rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder, almost nuzzling up under his chin. Gabriel shut up and looked down into vividly beautiful blue eyes. Gabriel had never been this close to Aziraphale, for this long, it was the first time he ever noticed the silver and gold stars that floated through the night sky blue eyes that looked up at him.

"I am rather tired Gabriel, it's been a rather trying day, my dear." Gabriel stuttered on his own breath, as ~My dear~ was uttered, Aziraphale fluttered those angelically blessed blue eyes at him, and as the breath of Aziraphale brushed over Gabriel's neck.

"Of course, Zira, anything." Gabriel opened the door to his office, and they all walked in, Pepper followed not more than a minute or two later. Gabriel nodded at her, Pepper explained it was all set. On Peppers's way up, she called Beelzebub filled them in, the care and concern were nowhere to be found in that conversation, but Pepper covered her ass. Aziraphale followed Gabriel still attached to his arm as he touches a pad on the wall.

Aziraphale watched, memorizing the code that Gabriel typed in, a single bookcase swung open. Aziraphale thoughts instantly froze but kept his body moving, his heart, his soul, his body fighting everything that wanted him to flee. As the bookcase swung open, there inside was a bedroom, bed and all, and other things that made one's skin crawl. Tracey looked at Aziraphale, seeing the panic in his eyes, Tracey patted his shoulder as though a friend showing comfort.

"Oh good, we can sleep for a bit, yes, Aziraphale?" Tracey tried her hardest to make it look and sound better than this was. Gabriel's smirk had become lecherous, as Aziraphale had become angered and frantic.

"I could use a rest, Tracey, you'll stay, right?" Aziraphale asked, Tracey, nodded, Gabriel, looked slightly defeated as he deflated but he wasn't going to press the issue, he had Aziraphale attached to his arm, maybe this would all work out after all. Gabriel thought to himself, perhaps all he had ever needed to do was get rid of Crowley to start with.

Shadwell and Crowley had gotten to the side entrance of EDEN, Pepper good to her word had the door rigged so it would open. The two got inside and headed up the stairs, it was a long way to the top, but there was little to no cameras in the stairwells. Shadwell shook his head, thinking that this building, and all of its technology, no one had thought to secure the stairwells.

Gabriel released Aziraphale's arm, internally Aziraphale was screaming, as Gabriel's hand placed itself to ownership on his lower back. The thought of Gabriel's hand on his lower back, and the thought of what Gabriel was thinking of, given the smile on his face, made Aziraphale almost vomit. Tracey moved to Aziraphale's side, reaching out to take his hand. The glint of a ring caught Gabriel's eye; they all saw Gabriel's eyes drop, the narrowing before locking eyes back to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale acted as though he didn't even notice anything, tilting his head to meet emblazoned violet eyes Aziraphale smiled. Lifting his hand and caressing the side of Gabriel's face, letting that same hand drift into hair that was too firmly kept in place, caused a sigh, as Aziraphale thought of soft apple curls sliding through his fingers. Luckily, Gabriel took the sigh as though it was meant for him. Lifting his hand to Aziraphale's, Gabriel leaned his head into the palm at his temple.

Aziraphale collected his thoughts quickly before dropping his hand and turning towards the bed, walking to it, and sitting on the edge. Tracey following suit, taking up space directly next to Aziraphale. Gabriel couldn't help the gentle smile that begrudgingly dragged itself over his face.

"Why don't the two of you get some rest, I'm going to head home, and we'll take care of everything with Beelzebub in the morning. It'll be nice to have you both back in the family, won't it." Gabriels wasn't asking; he was stating, Aziraphale and Tracey were now at the mercy of EDEN, at least until two men made their way to them.

Gabriel turned to leave but stopped at the door, he turned back to look into the room. Eyes falling upon Aziraphale, waiting for a thought to finish in his head, Gabriel looked as though he was going to say something.

"Maybe I should bring you home with me instead. Would make things easier and more comfortable for us." Gabriel tilted his head, deciding the fate of the people in the room.

"Yeah, I didn't get that okay from Beelzebub, Gabriel, just that they were here, let's not press our luck, alright." Pepper looked at Gabriel, seemingly getting annoyed with his shenanigans.

Gabriel shrugged, knowing that Pepper was probably right, he continued to turn and walked out into his office, waving for Pepper to follow. "I need you to stay here, make sure they get anything they need, and I will be back in the morning when Beelzebub is here." Pepper simply nodded and all but shooed Gabriel out of his own office, closing and locking the door. Now was when Pepper needed to shine again.

Walking back over to the door into the makeshift bedroom, within an office, Pepper shivered. Raising her hand to Tracey and Aziraphale, Pepper made a motion for them to lay down on the bed, with a touch to her eye and a swirl within the air, they understood that Pepper was looking for cameras. Tracey and Aziraphale both slid up the bed and laid down, both sighing out relief.

Aziraphale started to shiver as the realization fell upon him that Gabriel was gone, and he was safe. Aziraphale wanted to wash his hands, change his clothes, anything, panic started to overcome him. Tracey wrapped her small frame around Aziraphale, holding him together, so he didn't shake himself apart. Aziraphale buried his head against Tracey's chest, her hand carded through his hair, slowly his shaking started to subside.

Pepper quickly worked throughout Gabriel's office, making it look like she was simply being nosey. Looking here and there, none the wiser to the device she had strapped to her wrist just under her jacket. With each new camera, it would beep, and she would twist or turn something, letting them know where it was. Once she was satisfied, Pepper clicked a button, staying perfectly still for ten seconds, then another click, and the room went dead, though the cameras were watching Pepper sit in a chair, and Aziraphale and Tracey laying on the bed. They were safe for the moment.

Shadwell and Crowley had made it to the tenth floor, none the wiser to the men being present on the outside wall of EDEN. A camera, three cameras to be precisely were just above them, watching the staircase, fixated on the door, and one that watched all, turning back and forth. This was an unexpected problem, Ducking down the two slipped down one floor, back to safety, back to the dark. Shadwell ran his fingers over his scruff on his face, looking at Crowley, his silver tie caught his attention, Shadwell had an idea.

"Give me your tie, Crowley." Shadwell looked at him expectantly. Crowley cocked his eyebrow at him, also waiting for an explanation. Sighing as though put out, Shadwell pointed to the cameras, they were on the same hookup, getting the tie around the base they could make the cameras stutter for a moment, getting under them and able to wait for the camera to look the opposite way and get up the next set of stairs. Without a moment's wait, Crowley's tie was off and in Shadwell's hands.

Slithering back up the staircase, Shadwell nimbly attempted to get the tie to reach the cameras, too short. Just missing it, looking at Crowley, he handed the tie back to him and pointed up at the cameras, then at his own back. Crowley all but growled outwardly, Shadwell giving Crowley a light kick in his shins. Whispering, ~"You're lighter than me, ass."~ Crowley shrugged and climbed up onto Shadwell's shoulders, with a flick of Crowley's wrist the tie landed purposefully around the base.

Shadwell slowly slid closer to the cameras, both of their backs against the wall, just under the camera. They waited, the camera started to turn, Shadwell dropped Crowley to his feet, causing the camera to stutter and right itself. Both men having just enough time to get up the next set of stairs, stopping for a moment, out of view, watching as the camera moved with a stutter, it wouldn't be viewed as anything but a slight glitch. Slowly sauntering vaguely upwards, the men traveled more carefully out of EDEN and into Heaven, only a few more floors to go.

Pepper went back to the room, talking regularly now, there was no risk, she had made sure of it. Both Tracey and Aziraphale sat up, looking around the room, they stood traveling around the room, looking for any other way in or out. Pepper went back out into the main room, now that it was clear, she went to the computer, bringing it up, she sat behind the desk. Tracey and Aziraphale meandered out of the bedroom, both sighing, shaking the feeling of Gabriel's smile off them.

"What are we looking for, Pepper?" Tracey asked, reading the folders and such that were in front of them.

"Well, If I can find security cameras, I can find where and if Shadwell and Crowley made it in yet." The three of them searched for the button on the computer. Finally, Aziraphale pointed to a small folder within another folder that said ~Voyuer~. All present frowned and made some form of disgruntled unapprovingly growled out a moan.

"Could he be any more disgusting?" Aziraphale chimed out, but Pepper clicked it anyway. On the monitor popped up any multitude of cameras. Bathrooms, stairwells, offices, even the Beelzebubs office were listed. Pepper looked up at Aziraphale when on the lower corner of the screen was another button, listed as only Angel.

"Click it, Pepper." Aziraphale's voice had changed, anger now bubbled just below the surface.

"Are you sure, Zira?" Pepper looked up at Aziraphlae as Tracey placed a hand on Pepper and Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Do it, Pepper, I want to see where the cameras watched me, let's see how much they really know." Pepper nodded and clicked the button.

On the screen popped up fifteen different cameras, some working some not. Aziraphale leaned forward, reading the names listed for each camera.

1.) Office  
2.) Bathroom  
3.) Escalator  
4.) Under Desk  
5.) Across HnH  
6.) Home  
7.) Bedroom  
8.) Bathroom  
9.) Sky Room  
10.) Library  
11.) Living Room  
12.) Kitchen  
13.) Dining Room  
14.) Porch  
15.) Mini Eden

Aziraphale breathing became hesitant, flustered, panicked, as he read the names for each camera. The entirety of his life had been at Gabriel's want and whims. How much had he seen, how long had he been watching. There were logs listed for each camera. The cameras at his house were black, burned-out probably, no longer recording, but there were logs from that day, up until the cameras stop functioning. Aziraphale pointed to the very last record from the Sky Room, camera.

Pepper looked at Aziraphale shaking her head ~no~, even Tracey was shaking as she looked at that cameras date and timed.

"Aziraphale, you don't need to see whatever this recorded, please." Tracey tried, but Aziraphale pointed at it again.

"Show me, or both of you step aside. I need to see this." Aziraphale's voice was no longer timid, no longer a blithering, blathering angel, this was the commanding angel that Pepper had seen.

"I can't watch it Aziraphale, you take over, I am going to go see if anything is happening in the hallway for a few." Pepper got up and left, the hallway seemingly a better place to be. Tracey stayed with Aziraphale, she had only heard, and not very much as too what had happened, and she wasn't going to leave her best friend to view any of this alone.

Aziraphale sat in Gabriel's chair, lifting his hand to the mouse, gently placing it upon its buttons, Aziraphale began clicking dates that led up to the fire. The first, was the day after he and Crowley had kissed at the Open Mic Night, they watch Crowley slither into Aziraphale's house, kissing him up against the wall, Aziraphale quickly clicked on a different day, just a few days afterward. Aziraphale's house was empty, but then it wasn't.

They watched as Ligur and Hastur went through Aziraphale's house, looking for him? No, they were dousing it was gas, then, they waited in the darkness of night. The house seemed eerily alive, as though the darkness was alive and wrapping its self around Hastur and Ligur. Aziraphale knew what night this was; it was the first time that he and Crowley had been together, and he had stayed the night. Remembering leaving that morning to go home and grab some of his things.

Fast-forwarding Gabriel appeared, Aziraphale slung over his shoulder, watching the area change as Gabriel dumped Aziraphale onto the ground. Aziraphale watched as the three men, kicked him, tying his hands and then a light flickered, Aziraphjale watched that light fall to the ground, it lit. The three men walked out the front door, the house went up, slowly at first then faster.

Tracey gripped Aziraphale's arm as they watched the house become engulfed. Suddenly on the first floor, the camera showed when Crowley burst into the house, no sound, but you could see him screaming for Aziraphale. Both Tracey and Aziraphale watched as they held their breath. Crowley's head snapped, he must have heard Aziraphale, running through flames uncaring of himself, Crowley climbed the falling and flaming staircase.

Cameras on the first floor started to go out, slowly at first, but Aziraphale could see the flames lapping at the cameras. The final camera that they saw Crowley enter was the Sky Room, as Gabriel had named it. It was a room that Aziraphale and Crowley wanted to watch stars together, have a glass of wine, make love. Aziraphale frowned deeper, anger writhing on his skin and in his being. Aziraphale watched as Crowley pulled and pushed his body, shattering out windows, the air coming in and then finally Crowley somehow lifting and lowering Aziraphale out the shattered window.

The physical reaction to having Aziraphale no longer in the house could visibly be seen. Everything within Crowley sighed out a breath he was holding, flames engulfed the room suddenly, and the last picture seen was Crowley falling out the window. The previous camera went black, dead, no longer useful, no more extended recordings. Just as Gabriel had left Aziraphale, alone to die in a sanctuary of his own making, but it was Crowley that saved him. Aziraphale's own guardian angel saved him, and he finally saw it. Tears rand down his face, not out of sadness but the love of Crowley and anger of Gabriel.

Tracey was crying, having seen what had indeed happened, her love of Crowley skyrocketed more than it already was. Pepper came flying back into the room, pushing Aziraphale out of the way on the chair. Her fingers quickly started typing in information, a thumb drive appeared from her pocket, everything they had had just seen was being transferred to the thumb drive, PROOF.

Aziraphale stood from the chair, twisting the ring on his finger, his eyes narrowed, the blue almost a black. The thought of losing not only his life but Gabriel having put his Crowley, HIS LOVE, in a place of death. Anger grew, it lovingly whipped around Aziraphale as though it was divine wrath, he had had enough. Pepper broke through when she saw Crowley and Shadwell, two flights down, but caught on camera, she could see them.

Getting up, she opened the door, holding it there with a chair, running to the stairwell, she opened it. Yelling down to them to run, before the doors all locked, if EDEN went on lockdown, no one was leaving. Shadwell heard Pepper, grabbing Crowley's arm both men ran full bore up the stairs, into the hallway. Pepper let go of the door, and they all went into Gabriel's office, leaving the chair in the doorway, holding it open.

As soon as Crowley entered the office, the "safe zone", Crowley ended up with an armful, a body full of Aziraphale. Too many kisses peppered Crowleys face before his lips were held hostage by Aziraphale's. The group looked on. With a roll of Pepper's eyes, because next to her was Shadwell being attacked by Tracey's kisses. Shaking her head, Pepper took a moment and sat in Gabriel's chair, by chance Pepper looked at the cameras.

In the elevator was Gabriel, he didn't look pleased. Pepper quickly shuffled the group back into the bedroom, where Aziraphale and Tracey climbed back into bed. Shadwell and Crowley hid behind the heavy curtains, within reach of saving anyone if need be. Pepper stayed at the desk, leaving the screens up, evidently not worried about being caught, it looked better. Gabriel stormed into the office, looking at Pepper watching the monitor, she waved at Gabriel as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Gabriel went to speak, but Pepper put a finger up to her lips, nodding towards the bedroom, where two individuals lay silently, breathing slow, consistent. Gabriel went to the room looking in, counting the breaths, watching the movement, taking in the room.

"Pepper, why is my office door open with a chair?" Gabriel had quietly asked, going over to the chair and pulling it out, letting the office door close.

"It got stuffy, and I found the cameras, so it was just nice. So does Beelzebub know you watch them? Obsess much over Aziraphale, Jesus Gabriel" Pepper was less than tactful, but that was the purpose, and how she wanted to convey herself. Gabriel growled lowly as a sleepy-looking Aziraphlae appeared in the doorway.

"Gabriel?" Aziraphale asked with a soft, come hither sound to his voice, a smile that would melt ice. Aziraphale's entire being screamed and dripped with desire, lust, he reached out towards Gabriel. Without a moment of staggering waiting, Gabriel went to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale slid his hands into Gabriel's hand, looking into violet eyes, Aziraphale let his eyes flick from between Gabriel's lips back to his eyes, the movement mesmerizing, the tip of a pink tongue slid over his over lips. Not leaning into, or going up on toe, Aziraphale followed Gabriel jawline, almost seeming lovingly wanton. Gabriel reached up, curling a platinum curl around his finger before sliding down Aziraphale's arm, taking up his hand, kissing his knuckles.

Gabriel's lips touched upon a ring of promise, a ring of love and of future, Crowley's ring of possession. The ring that Aziraphlae lovingly said yes too, a ring to which Aziraphale gave Crowley his body and soul his all. A frown crossed Gabriel's face before looking back at Aziraphale, who seems to be willingly giving himself to Gabriel. Gabriel's fingers slipped to that ring and started to slide it off Aziraphale's finger.

Aziraphale could feel the hatred flowing off Crowley as he watched; however, Aziraphale looked at the ring slowly being removed and then back to Gabriel. One single step forward as though asking for Gabriel to continue, brought a sudden need to Gabriel, the finger on which that ring embraced bent down. Stopping the movement of the ring.

Gabriel looked at Aziraphale, whose face had turned from want and need, to hate and was stone. The Heavens had never made the emotion that was pulsing off Aziraphale, a step back, and Gabriel had let go of Aziraphale's hand. A smile that Lucifer himself graced the angel to use for a moment sat lovingly on that Angelic face.

"You will never have me, you will never know what it is to be loved by me, you will never have this ring, you are nothing. You have always been nothing, you have never controlled me, you are NOTHING." Aziraphale brought his hand back and let it fly. A fist filled with hate of years or torment topped with the attempt on his life and finished with hurting HIS Crowley connected fully. Gabriel dropped to the floor. There was no wait, there was no moment of dizziness, Aziraphale flat out knocked Gabriel unconscious.

The room was silent, slowly Aziraphale's breathing was hitched, all of it coming to a head as he watched that bastard fall to his end. Crowley came out from behind the curtain, looking from between Gabriel and Aziraphale, a proud smile dancing merrily on Crowley's face.

"There's my angel, or as their mother called you, my Principality. Nice hit, angel." Crowley was glowing as he boasted about Aziraphale. Crowley wrapped Aziraphale within his arms, holding the shaking angel to him. Aziraphale turned his face into Crowley, silent tears fell onto Crowley's chest.

Shadwell was chuckling as he looked at Gabriel on the floor. The angel definitely was more than he appeared. Pepper and Shadwell tied Gabriel up to his chair, leaving him in the bedroom and closing the door. Shadwell took over the computer, gathering everything he needed to cast out the people of EDEN and ushed in an era of angels and demons running EDEN. With a smile, Shadwell clicked the final buttons, they all watched as that information was sent to the mother, within only a few moments, an answer in return came through.

~Welcome home, my angel. Guard Eden, for me, I will be here for when you need me, just send a little thought my way, and I will answer. Thank you for saving EDEN, All-Encompassing Love of You Angel, your Grandmother.~

Shadwell brought Crowley and Aziraphale to Beelzebubs office, having Aziraphale sit behind the desk, Crowley leaning against the wall. Shadwell went back to Gabriel's office, making it over as his own with Pepper leaning against the wall behind him. Tracey went out and took over the front desk, the one that she ran, it was coming home.

One hour later, Beelzebub showed up with the rest of the group. Seeing Tracey Beelzebub smiled, they actually had missed her, Tracey nodded and continued her job. Beelzebub entered their office only to find an angel with their feet up on their desk, a knowing confident smile on Aziraphale's face. Standing, Beelzebub stopped in front of the angel, Aziraphale looking down on them.

"You're fired, Beelzebub. Get out." With that and without question, Beelzebub turned on their heel as they were cast out. Gabriel had been splashed with water and pushed out of the office, stumbling to the elevator. Holding their head, Beelzebub looked at Gabriel.

"This was all you, all of this, you will pay Gabriel. Don't think this is over. We may not have EDEN, but you will still pay." Gabriel flipped Beelzebub off. Not caring.

As soon as the people were cast out, EDEN felt lighter, brighter. Aziraphale was picked up and spun by Crowley, as both apologized for words that were said that were never real. Still, they needed to tell the other how much they loved them. Tracey and Shadwell held each other, happy, life was just finally starting for them. Crowley called Anathema, letting her know, she told Crowley that she was able to record everything said.

Shadwell smiled with the news, with everything they were able to collect, they had enough proof to bury them. EDEN was closed for the day as Aziraphale and Crowley went home. Shadwell took the information to the police, let them arrest them, and take it from there, it was finally over. Crowley and Aziraphale went home, loving each other and planning a wedding, that they could now have.

Love was in the air, and EDEN was inhabited by angels and demons, who liked to saunter vaguely towards hell but drawn evermore to the light and love of an angel. A wedding was coming up, life was starting, happiness abounds them all. Finally, Aziraphale was free, and Tracey with Anathema was going to plan a Bachelor's party and help with the wedding!


	20. Wedding of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Aziraphale and Crowley have been waiting for  
> comes to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, just fluff, love, fluff and more love!

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6x7arU2HAKdlNXG47dKDW_

Aziraphale woke up, laying sleeping next to him was his love, Crowley, and tonight Aziraphale knew that Anathema had plans. It was party night, and in two days, he would be marrying Crowley. Looking down at him, he leaned over ever the stealthy angel and kissed Crowley's temple. The world flipped at that point, not so stealthy it would appear. Crowley pinned him under him, holding Aziraphale's hands above his head in one hand, his other placed worshipfully against Aziraphale's throat.

Looking down at Aziraphale, Crowley ran his tongue over Aziraphale's lips, holding him still. Aziraphale's lips parted with a puff of air, a lonely lilting come hither sound of a moan graced Crowley's ears. Suddenly Aziraphale's world tilted as Crowley kissed him deeply, tongue running over the sensitive part of Aziraphale's mouth, bringing forth another moan for Crowley to be covered with, bringing a shudder to his spine.

"Aren't we needy this morning, angel." Crowley continued to kiss Aziraphale, following his jawline down to his neck, sucking just enough to worry the flesh, a bite within that tease.

"O-oh, Crow-yes there, oh please-, oh no! Crowley no mark--there yes, marks, oh." Aziraphale ever the wordsmith couldn't string a sentence together, but Crowley knew what he was saying and dutifully obeyed his angel.

"Fine angel, no marks, not yet, but I do know where I can leave them.." Crowley grinned wickedly, sliding down his angel, sliding over Aziraphale's growing erection. Breathing hot air over the material, closing lips over Aziraphales growing arousal as Crowley slid downwards. Against a thic thigh, Crowley sucked in the flesh, biting, gnawing...causing Aziraphale to twist his fingers within the material of the bedding.

"Keep this for me, angel?" Crowley sucked in the flesh of one thic thigh, something he loved dearly,

"o-... oh yes Crowley...yes..." Aziraphale answered, causing Crowley to grin widely...so with the blessing of his angel Crowley continued. Time went on, and Aziraphale was turned into a writhing mess under his love.

A rather smug-looking Crowley sat up in between Aziraphale legs, panting Aziraphale opened his eyes and smirked at Crowley. "Good morning, my love." Crowley grinned, crawling back up Aziraphale and planting kisses all over his face, not caring today if it seemed overly loving.

"Hello, my angel." Crowley beamed a smile that was strictly for Aziraphale. Crowley watched as Aziraphale got lost in his smile and then melted as he looked into pools of molten gold.

"So Anathema and Tracey tonight, hmm? You do realize they are nothing but trouble, right?" Crowley tilted his head, looking at his angel, who was still just lost in his Crowleys eyes. Aziraphale did nothing but nod in answer, and then the entirety of Aziraphale's body sighed. Crowley smirked smugly, knowing he caused that in an angel.

"Oh dear, I suppose you are right, but they have done so much, I can't very well back out of it now can I," Aziraphale answered rather carefree and looking forward to it if his facial reaction was any clue. A frown burrowed onto Crowley's face. "Are you jealous, my love? Do you really think there is any other that could ever turn my head? Hmm." Aziraphale slowly rolled off the bed, Crowley following right after, as they headed for the shower.

"No, I don't think that would ever happen, but still...." Crowley actually pouted as Aziraphale got the shower ready, and with that pout, Aziraphale bullied Crowley into the shower. Dropping slowly to his knees, Aziraphale showed him just how much he thoroughly loved, wanted, needed, and enjoyed Crowley.

Some hours later, there was a knock on the door of the flat, somewhere in the kitchen Anathema was located waiting for Aziraphale. Crowley begrudgingly let Anathema in with a look that made her laugh.

"Don't worry Crowley, I am not going to let anything happen to him. Plus, have you ever seen the way he looks at you?" Anathema continued to laugh at the pout on Crowley. Tracey suddenly appeared out of nowhere and joined in the chuckling, much to Crowley demise. Aziraphale heard them, running out of the bedroom, he was dressed down, no jacket, no vest, a light blue button-down shirt, his bowtie undone hanging around his neck, the top buttons undone.

Aziraphale looked like he had not a care in the world and was the happiest human alive. Sliding out into the living room, he spun, arms fully out, an entirely angelic beaming smile. It was contagious even Crowley had to chuckle at his love, Aziraphale spun over to Crowley dipping himself against Crowley, who wholeheartedly laughed. Crowley's eyes shot up as Shadwell and Newt popped in.

Shadwell came into the flat, carrying two big ass bottles of Jim Bean Apple Whiskey, with Newt, food, and movies in tow.

"What's all this then?" Crowley asked. Shadwell smirked.

"We're going to have our own party, get drunk, eat food and watch dirty movies!" Shadwell apparently had already started drinking, the smile alone proved that. Crowley grinned, taking one of the bottles of Whiskey, grabbing his angel around the waist and planting a time-stopping kiss on Aziraphale, stealing away his breath.

"Go have fun angel, just make sure you come home in one piece...!" Crowley chuckled as Anathema stole away his angel, while smiles danced around everyone's face. Crowley watched his angel leave. Hearing the door close, the three men cheered as Shadwell turned on Iron Man, it was marathon time!

Anathema held the door open for Aziraphale, walking out of Horns ~n~ Halos was a party bus, pink neon lights adorned it. Aziraphale held his hand to his chest, laughing as Tracey bowed dramatically for his entrance. Looking back towards the door to go back upstairs, Anathema ushered Aziraphale into the bus.

The music played loudly, much to Aziraphale liking he found, then again, as he sat down with Anathema and Tracey, a rather lovely looking specimen of a male was dancing around a pole, with three of his friends.

"Oh, well Oh dear...:" Aziraphale sat back, blinking as he watched. Music continued as Anathema gave the driver the okay to drive away, the top opening Tracey was the first to stand up and out of the top of the bus. Aziraphale joined her arms up, cheering while the music played, and Anathema was singing at the top of her lungs, spinning around one of the poles. Drinks were being supplied, at any rate, Aziraphale found himself tipsy rather quickly, giggling commencing.

Sitting back down, Aziraphale zoned in on one particular dancer. Of course, he did, if he was a touch taller, a bit more filled out here and there, that red hair and the way the dancer's body moved in a serpentine fashion, Aziraphale watched. Anathema caught him watching and proceeded to pull out money, tempting the dancer closer to dance in front of Aziraphale. The grin on Aziraphale's face couldn't be denied as the serpentine grace of the man moved all around and in front of Aziraphale.

"Oh, fucking dear..." Aziraphale shocked Tracey and Anathema as his language dipped into the profane.

"I need to have Crowley dance like this for me, that would be rather pleasant." Anathema heard that and started to laugh, thinking of her friend dancing like this particular man.

"You know Aziraphale before I knew about Crowley's preference, I really wanted to fuck him," Anathema confessed, which made both Tracey and Aziraphale look at her.

"Oh, don't come here looking at me like you're innocent. You thought the same thing." Aziraphale blushed and then stopped.

"You are absolutely right Anathema, I really wanted to rip those clothes off him and grab him by that silver tie." Everyone looked at Aziraphale as he downed another shot, as his countenance contained a shit-eating grin.

As the night continued, Aziraphale and the girls were dancing and spinning around the poles, they long since dropped off the dancers, and now it was just them, having the time of their lives. Aziraphale somehow had managed to learn, with the help of Mr. Serpentine, how to hold the pole and spin around it. At one point, Aziraphale managed to be upside down spinning and claiming he was going to have a pole installed in their bedroom.

A round of drinks and laughter happened with that thought and with Aziraphale spinning while upside down. Soon after, the driver called the last call and brought them all home, Aziraphale first, too, which hugs and kisses were given. Finally, making his way inside the flat, Aziraphale was inebriated as he found Crowley passed out on the couch. Kicking off his shoes and dropping his shirt off of him onto the floor, thinking he had removed his pants, Aziraphale stumbled to the couch.

Crowley heard the commotion, saw his angel through blurry eyes, and opened his arms, scooting a bit on the couch. Aziraphale went to bend down to lay on the couch only to fall onto the couch, knees on the ground the rest of him within Crowley's arms. Crowley and Aziraphale both slept in a drunken stupor, sort of on the couch, but mainly on the floor, they could worry about it in the morning.

At noon, a knocking woke Aziraphale first, whose knees were killing him, but not as much as his head was. Crowley was second to stir, his arms asleep, an angel still laying there partly on and partly off him. Crowley smiled through a headache that would bring about the apocalypse. The knocking came again, Aziraphale got up, stumbled down the stairs to open the door only to find his parents there, along with everyone else.

"Oh, it's too early for this, mom? Aren't you here early?" Aziraphale barely got the words out as his parents enveloped him into their hug and shuffled everyone up.

"You get married tomorrow, say your goodbyes, time to not see each other." Aziraphale's mother, Martha, was overly pleasant and already moving Aziraphale to the guest bedroom, while the men were removing Crowley to the other room. Neither really care right at this moment as their combined headaches were life-altering. Once in separate rooms, they both slept as everyone else got everything ready for the following day.

After the alcohol wore off, Aziraphale was, of course, an angel, but that didn't stop the two of them from trying to see each other. Finally, after numerous attempts, Newt became a guardian. Day turned to night, and they all slept, Aziraphale dreaming of his Crowley, and Crowley dreaming of a future he never thought he would have. Sleep finally took them, and with it, their hopes for the future, a family, children, love, laughter, each other.

Star blessed blue eyes opened, loved filled them, Aziraphale was getting married today, his arm reached over feeling nothing. He missed already having Crowley in the bed next to him, but a shower and getting dressed was what needed to happen. Crowley hopped up out of bed, a bundle of nerves, love, and worry. Cold feet, but not his, he worried that Aziraphale might have second thoughts, as Crowley had second thoughts of himself, a head popped in. Aziraphale's father smirked at Crowley; he could see the doubt.

"Go take your shower, get dressed. My son isn't leaving you anytime soon." With that, Crowley simply nodded and went on autopilot. Hearing what he should be doing every now and then.

Aziraphale was standing in front of a full-length mirror, his mother standing next to him, having a hard time keeping her tears at bay. Smiling at his mother, Martha, Aziraphale hugged her, they had been through a lot, and seeing her son getting married was a dream Martha had always had for him. Martha was thrilled with Crowley, he was beautiful and as different as the two of them were, she saw why they completed each other. Aziraphale looked around the room, realizing his father had stepped out. "Where's dad?" Martha just smiled at him and gave her head a nod towards somewhere she assumed was where Crowley was.

Crowley didn't have the same support, or family that Aziraphale had, so Aziraphale's father had decided he would stand with Crowley. Aziraphale's father was impressed by Crowley; the fact that he stayed by his son, saved his son's life, and then asked if it was okay to marry Aziraphale. It may have seemed old fashioned, but it showed respect to their family, and that was more important than Crowley even knew. So, standing next to Crowley, who was having a minor panic attack, was Aziraphale's father, Joesph, a hand on Crowley's shoulder, and Crowley looked at him through the mirror with a smile. "You're going to do great Crowley, and after this, if it's alright with you, I'd like to call you son, you are family after all."

Crowley's eyes widened as he turned to Joesph, nodding his head. "That would mean the world to me, you really are all angels, aren't you." Joesph smiled and pulled Crowley into a fatherly hug.

"You've been more angelic than we have Crowley, you gave us back a life, and you pulled him from his own abyss." Crowley teared up, at the love he was being shown, he couldn't have found a better partner or a better family. Aziraphale's family filled the hole in his heart where his own family was missing, and Aziraphale filled his heart entirely, he had moved in without so much as a by your leave, he had just made space and took over.

Anathema had helped make sure that Horns ~n~ Halos had been turned into a veritable garden of Eden. Heaven was no comparison with the spires of silvers and golds that adorned the entrances and exits, the white silken walkway that Aziraphale was going to walk down to meet Crowley, to start their forever. Anathema was walking around adjusting pure white roses, with a spray of blackened babies breathe and yarrow a touch that Crowley wanted. Chairs were set up, covered in black silk with a white tied bow, everything was a mix of both Crowley and Aziraphale, and it merely blended into one cohesive event and one very perfect bonding.

Horns ~n~ Halos sparkled, it glowed with lights that resembled stars on a night sky, the crystal was at each table, the dance floor glowed as lights spun and danced upon its floor waiting for its owners to arrive. The band had already set up and was heading into the front of the bistro, where Crowley and Aziraphale would meet for the last time being apart. The alter where they would be joined had hanging flowers, white roses that sparkled with the lights, and yarrow adorned the arch.

Shadwell appeared from somewhere, running just a touch late, Tracey was in tow, both looking to Anathema for directions. Anathema smiled and walked them to the door leading up to the flat, pointing to the right was Aziraphales room, and to the left was Crowleys. Newt situated himself between the two rooms so that the betrothed didn't accidentally run into each other before the wedding. Newt was frazzled, Crowley and Aziraphale had been awful to contain.

If one was to ask Newt, it was Crowley that was more of a problem than Aziraphale. Newt had taken to holding a broom to shoo Crowley back into his area, every now and then hearing Aziraphale squeak, and then Crowley running out of the room. Newt could not for the life of him figure out how Crowley was getting by him, so he pulled up a chair and blocked the hallway to Aziraphale while holding a broom. The general look of Newt had Anathema in stitches, and Tracey absolutely agreed. Shadwell laughed and headed into Crowley's room, a friend he didn't know he needed but was thankful he had.

Tracey walked in and looked at her best friend, a smile that made angels weep danced upon his lips. Tilting her head, she watched as he turned around for her, Aziraphales mother tearing up again and waving her hands in front of her face. Smiling, Tracey watched and gave him an approving nod and hugged him carefully. Backing up, she looked him over again and held up her fingers, motioning for him to turn around again for her.

Aziraphale looked at himself in the full-length mirror, adjusting the light cream-colored suit; on his cuffs, a set of black and red horns adorned the buttonholes of his cuffs, a touch done on each man for where they had met and where their lives would be joined. Touching his white button-down shirt making sure that it was tucked in properly. Reaching up to his neck, instead of his tartan bowtie, a pure white one wrapped lovingly around his neck, one that Crowley had picked out for him, his fingers fumbled.

Martha placed her hand on her son's shoulder, "Let me help you with that, my boy." Aziraphale's breathe hitched for a moment, trying to hold himself together, too much love and nervousness were flowing through his veins. Turning towards his mother, who had to reach up, adjusted Aziraphale's bowtie for him. "I think you look astonishing Ezra, you positively are a vision. In my modest opinion, angels are weeping somewhither as they gaze upon you." Like mother, like son.

Aziraphale smiled through teary eyes pulling his mother in for a hug, letting his head gently rest on the top of her head. "Don't disrupt my hair Ezra, it took forever." Aziraphale could help the chuckle that left his chest, looking down at his mother.

"Thank you, mother, it implies everything to ascertain that from you." Marth smiled, patting his cheek.

"You make sure you love that man as much as you can, I unquestionably have a delicate spot for him. He carried you back to us, for that we owe him everything." Marth hugged her son trying to hold back her own tears, but this was her son, her Ezra, who she had lost in a fire, and to her best assumption, the Angel Crowley brought him home. For that, she would eternally be indebted to Crowley, willingly and lovingly so. Aziraphale let go of his mother and turned back to the mirror, making last-minute adjustments, and then the sounds of music floated up into the room.

"Right, time to go, mother." Aziraphale beamed an angelic smile, bright, happy, and so very much in love, but not the smile that only one man brought out of him.

From the flat music was starting to be heard, the signal that people were arriving, the sign that their lives together forever would be starting soon. Crowley looked into the mirror, his eyes teary, the love of a family he never knew he truly needed, the love of an angel that he genuinely didn't deserve. Joseph stood next to Crowley, both looking at the vision that was Crowley. Wearing a black silk suit, the exact opposite of his angel. Tailored to fit his form, blended with bits of silk threading, design, and fashion, being polished off with a red silk tie. On each cuff angel wings had been embroidered on each buttonhole, Crowley smirked at the little touches that Aziraphale had come up with, the little things that were important to an angel. Above all else, though, Crowley was the most important.

Reaching up, Crowley adjusted the braid, making sure it laid down upon the curls that flowed just past his shoulder. Another thing Aziraphale couldn't help but adore was Crowley's hair. Crowley let it grow out, his fingers ran along the braid that Aziraphale had placed in the previous night, before midnight when they were both caught and ushered into different rooms. Joesph gave Crowley a nudge bringing him back down to the here and now, a fatherly smile dancing across his face. Crowley looked at Joesph with a nervous smile and a nod, a quiet thank you for everything, and for his son.

"Don't worry, Crowley, it's all going to be quiet lovely. However, it's time for our end to head out." Joseph turned to go, opening the door and peaking out, catching Newts attention, seeing the thumbs up, Joesph turned back to Crowley. "It's all going to be Tickety-boo." Crowley stopped in his tracks and looked at the Aziraphale's father.

"Like father, like son." Crowley couldn't help the smile, the laugh, and the love that flowed off him, Crowley beamed. For the first time, probably ever, Crowley felt truly loved, not just by Aziraphale, but by the entirety of friends and a family. Something he didn't realize he missed having, or even needed.

Together Crowley and Aziraphale's father walked down the aisle together, taking in the beauty that was the bistro. Flowers adorned every inch, ribbon and lights twinkled like the stars in the skies, or as Crowley saw it, the stars that shone as brightly in Aziraphale's eyes. Reaching the end of the aisle, Joesph gave his new son in law a hug, a firm pat on the shoulder, leaving him with Shadwell and Newt. Both of whom stood with their friend, standing proudly for Crowley, always.

Aziraphale walked with his mother, down the stairs and out to the beginning of the aisle. His eyes took in the beauty that lay before him as he had not been allowed to see any of it yet. Fighting back the tears already, his mother held his arm.

Together they looked down the silken aisle at Crowley who stood there unmoving, looking at what he considered an angel incarnate. An angel who was willing and wanting to spend eternity with him. Crowley's breath stuttered as he saw Aziraphale, Shadwell braced Crowley's elbow, steadying him as Crowley swayed for a moment.

One foot in front of the other was all Aziraphale could think of. Every thought had been taken by Crowley. In front of Aziraphale was the man of his dream, a love of a lifetime, everything he had ever wanted. Aziraphale's mother smiled, letting her tears flow freely, looking at her son and the man that loved him, a man who would give his life for her son.

All eyes were on Aziraphale as he walked down the aisle, he glowed, and if he had unfurled wings, no one would have been surprised. As they reached Crowley, Aziraphale's mother took Crowley's hand and Aziraphale's hand, placing one on top of the other, pulling out a white and red mixed ribbon, wrapping it around the two hands in a bond. A kiss laid gently on top of the ribbon, from both Aziraphaes mother for him, and then as Aziraphale's went to place his kiss of blessing, a voice came from the back.

Quiet and low, feminine, but desperate. Crowley stopped and turned his head, his breath hitched. Dressed in blacks and reds, looking just as beautiful as Crowley was his mother. Tears streamed down her face, slowly she walked down the aisle, her eyes flicking between Aziraphale and Crowley.

Crowley stood slightly straighter as his hand grasped just ever so much more to Aziraphale's. Crowley's mother made it to the front, looking at her son. Gently she touched Crowley's elbow, her eyes just as golden looked at Azirphale's mother.

"Thank you, Martha, you were right."

Martha nodded, as both Aziraphale's parents now stood by their son, and Crowley looked at his mother. Smiling, she looked at her son.

"I am sorry, I hope you can forgive me, and let me give you my blessing." Tears fell from those honey shaded eyes before they looked behind her, and at the end of the aisle was Crowley's father. Dressed to the nines, just as Crowley always was.

Walking down the aisle to his son, a smile of pride on his face. Just as beautiful as his son. Reaching them, all, Crowley's parents stood by him, a hand on Crowley's shoulder, a kiss on his cheek.

"We're sorry we have been such asses, my boy, after talking with Zira's parents, we understand. We're happy for you and hope we can start to mend us, as a family, starting with this." Crowley's father was louder than Crowley, but you could feel he meant it.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, whose tears were sliding silently down his face in joy for his love. Crowley couldn't believe what was happening, he simply nodded at his family.

Aziraphale's father placed his hand on the bottom of Aziraphale's and Crowleys, as Crowley's father placed his hand over the tops of their hands. Together they each placed a kiss on the ribbon, a blessing for a happy life, a happy marriage. Both mothers came forward together, tying the ribbon around their son's hands, a symbol of completion, a blessing from a mother of happiness, love, joy, and family.

Stepping back, each parent placed a kiss on their child and then to the one they were marrying. Four parents smiled proudly at their child, and then together, they took their places sitting and watching the rest of the ceremony. Tears ran down Aziraphale's face as he took in all that was happening, the joy he could see, and the relief in Crowleys face.

Turning to each other, both Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other, waiting for the marriage officiant to start the service. A clearing of their throat and a gentle smile, with a touch of their hands, the service started.

"Crowley and Aziraphale, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great, and now falls upon your shoulders, the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people. A love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale's hand that was within his own tied by a bonding ribbon blessed by their families. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at Aziraphale, he defied them, keeping the tears at bay for now. Before him was an absolute angel, Crowley knew it, and here Aziraphale was, freely giving himself to Crowley. The love was pulsing off Aziraphale, Crowley could feel it as he smiled at him, barely hearing the Officiant when he said it was time for vows.

Crowley gasped slightly as he realized it was his turn to read his vows to Aziraphale. The ever wordsmith, the lover of Shakespeare and all that was cherished of olden times, Cowley's promises were well thought out and full of meaning, clearing his throat, Crowley looked into Aziraphale's eyes as he began to speak.

Crowley smiled.

"As in Shakespear sonnet, one hundred and sixteen reads,"

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds Admit impediments. Love is not love Which alters when it alteration finds Or bends with the remover to remove: O no; it is an ever-fixed mark, That looks on tempests, and is never shaken; It is the star to every wandering bark, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks Within his bending sickle's compass come; Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks But bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

Crowley stumbled for a moment as he read his vows to Aziraphale, he took a deep shaking breath before he continued.

"I will not vow to be noble or to live our lives in perfect harmony because there is no such thing, nor should there be. We promise only to do our best and live out our lives. Dear God, that's all we can promise in truth. Marry me - come and be my husband, my friend, my love, And let us try before we die To make some sense of life. We're neither pure nor wise nor good; We'll do the best we know; We'll build our house, and chop our wood, And make our garden grow."

Crowley was barely able to finish his vow before a tear ran down his cheek, looking down at his beloved.

"Aziraphale, I can't promise you the world, the sky, or the stars, but I have found the world in your heart, I have found the sky in your words and the stars in your eyes. You are everything and more than I could ever have hoped or prayed for. I will promise you that I would gladly give my life for yours and I will forever be at your beck and call, and we will live together, have a family, this I promise you. I will keep the world protected as your words touch the sky, and your eyes bring me to the stars. I love you, Aziraphale, from now until forever. I give you me, I vow to be yours and only yours."

Crowley kept his eyes on Aziraphale as the world fell away from them, Crowley only saw the stars that glistened with the tears that ran down Aziraphale's face.

The Officiant smiled, holding back tears of his own as he beckoned Aziraphale to read his to Crowley. Crowley took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever his love was going to say, Crowley knew he was going to fall apart at the words of his love.

Aziraphale took a steadying breath, though, in truth, it didn't work, he was all love and emotions. Holding it together by a mere golden thread of his grace. Glistening blue eyes, with the stars of a night sky locking onto his almost husbands, almost broke Aziraphale's composure.

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale's hand, it was just enough to help Aziraphale to calm enough to speak, a sigh escaped him. Crowley knowing his angel tilted his head down just a bit to lean their foreheads together. That was what Aziraphale needed, he was able to speak.

Aziraphale spoke clearly, still a waver in his voice as his heart poured out his vows to his love, and as he did, the rest of the world faded away. It was only him and Crowley for all time. This was their moment, their everything.

"I cannot promise you all happiness, all perfection, all smiles or sunshine. I cannot promise you that I will always do what is right, never be angry, or never let clouds darken our door. I can promise you that we will be together whatever life will bring and that in anger or in darkness, I promise I will always be there - be present - and this ceremony, this ring, your face today, will return to me and I will love you then as I do today."

Aziraphale staggered as he tried to breathe his breath hitching as tears fell from his eyes, he looked at Crowley, who stood back up to look at Aziraphale, tears had finally fallen down Crowley's face. Aziraphale smiled through the tears and continued.

"With every glance, you truly slay me - you do. There is no one in the world that I would rather take with me to do anything, from romantic trips around the world, to the drug store on the corner. You make everything an adventure, imbue everything with meaning and give me goosebumps. I love you so much."

Anathema started to cry behind Crowley along with Tracey, Shadwell looked at Tracey and smiled, a twinkle of something yet to come grew in his eyes. Watching the two men in front of them made everything so much better, a true love that was granted to the most perfect couple.

Aziraphale had one last breath left before the tears came, and he finished his vows.

"In the intricacies of everything, there is a golden mean - a curl of the earth that is in every part of the known universe. This is you. You are my golden mean. You are a ratio of love to the universe, a feeling that is everywhere, in the rocks and in the trees, and in all that is right and good in the world. I will cherish you all the days of my life."

Aziraphale finished, smiling through his tears, his hand coming up to wipe away the tears that stained Crowley's face. An emotion that was rarely seen, especially when it was happiness.

The Officiant asked for them both to exchange rings. Aziraphale slide and angelic ring with golden wings onto Crowley's finger, as he watched, love seemingly flowing off of him. Crowly smiled a smile meant and made only for the angel in front of him when he slid the serpentine ring onto Aziraphale's finger, he watched as tear freely flowed down Aziraphale's cheeks when they exchanged the rings.

With the announced Husband and Husband, for all eternity. Everyone cheered, including Crowley's parents, who cheered for their son, along with Aziraphale's parents. Crowley smirked and announced it was time to party, as he realized he hadn't kissed his angel.

With a spin and a flourish, Crowley dipped his husband into a heart-stopping kiss in front of everyone. Causing another cheer to erupt. Aziraphale cheeks were fully blushed, he was scandalized, but on this day it was perfectly fine, it was time for a surprise. Something that Aziraphale had been working on for a long time now.

Crowley and Aziraphale traveled down the sating aisle as a married couple, together forever. Their friends and family cheering them on. Walking out into the sunlight, the sky was blue. Not a cloud in the sky. Crowley pulled Aziraphale to him, his arms wrapping around his angel, HIS angel. Aziraphale tilting his head back, looking up into unhidden eyes, Crowley leaned down to meet that tilt, kissing his husband.

They both heard the click of the camera, it was time for photos, and that was the first one. Just as the click was heard, they looked towards the camera, and again it was snapped, the photographer thrilled with what he was getting,

Finally, being set up and placed in positions, Aziraphale and Crowley had their wedding pictures taken. They were lovely, the day was perfect, the photographer loved the auras of the two together. All went well, and then as soon as it started, it was over. It was time to party.

Together hand in hand, the two entered the bistros party hall. Anathema and Tracey had transformed it into a veritable Garden of Eden. Lights twinkled like stars, flowers, and verdant cascaded over everything that would stand still, silks and satins adorned pillars, it was beautiful.

The DJ called out to the newlyweds, as the music played in their honor...

"Please welcome for the first time ever, "Mr. and Mr. Anthony and Aziraphale Crowley!..." The DJ's voice rang out over the speakers as their friends and family cheered them on.

As they entered the room, Crowley happened to turn his head to see people he knew. Old friends and family were coming into the room from the side and standing by his parents, all cheering. Crowley saw tears on his mother's cheeks as his father hugged her. Crowley's heart was full to overflowing. Aziraphale felt the pause and looked, glancing at his husband's face, seeing the tears of joy, of having his family back. Aziraphale pulled him to him and kissed him. Everyone cheered even louder.

Finally making it to the table everyone sat, and food was served, of course, it was. How could one angel with a definite food quirk not have food and torment his husband as he ate? Glasses were tapped for a kiss, which they were too willing to do, and after the meal, the two got up. Crowley looked at Aziraphale, who watched his husband with all the love in the world. Taking Aziraphale's hand, Crowley cautiously walked over to his family with him. Aziraphale could feel Crowley's protective aura going up quickly.

Crowley stood in front of his father and his mother, holding Aziraphale's hand. Looking between them, Crowley introduced his husband to his family, much to Crowley's surprise openly accepted Aziraphale welcoming him into the family. Love and apologies for the past were flooded upon Crowley. A lifetime to make up for wrongs that his family had done. Promises of a better tomorrow and that they would be there for him, for all time, no matter what.

Crowley smiled at everything, a sigh leaving him that he had no idea he had been holding for years. Aziraphale snuggled up under Crowley's chin and swayed slightly as music played. Crowley's arms wrapped around Aziraphale, swaying with him, forgetting there was anyone else in the room. It was only them, finally, after everything, it was them, together forever. The DJ interrupted the dance they were doing, as Crowley had wanted to play a song for Aziraphale.

Following Crowley to the grand piano, Aziraphale stood by watching where Crowley went. Tracey walked by Aziraphale, smiling, and gave him a hug, leaving something within his hands. No one noticed, Aziraphale watched his husband as he got himself together, ready to play a song just for Aziraphale. It was a known thing that Crowley was going to play, and Aziraphale couldn't wait to hear his love play for him. Crowley hadn't played since Aziraphale had lost his voice and wasn't able to sing, he didn't want to bring back the depression in his love.

 _ **((Thousand Years Starts Here))**_  
Crowley's fingers started to play, a few other string instruments joined in from the band. As Aziraphale listened, he smiled, looking to Adam, Aziraphale got a nod, and with a smile, Aziraphale looked to Crowley tilting his head he smiled. Aziraphale's voice suddenly sang into a microphone that Tracey had brought him. Crowley's head snapped up when he heard a voice that he thought was forever gone. Tears filled Crowley's eyes as Aziraphale sang to him.

Crowley's voice came in slightly softer but harmonizing with Aziraphale, his voice carrying through the air, touching the souls of his friends. There was no longer a break in Aziraphale's voice, Adam had worked with Aziraphale for hours upon hours to reteach Aziraphale to sing, to get past the breaking point, and Aziraphale did. Crowley watched and listened singing with his husband, their life was finally starting, the past just that the past. Friends and family cried, hearing Aziraphale sing again, and watching Crowley as to them the world fell away, and only they remained. There was nothing more important than them, at that moment, Aziraphale was singing to his soulmate, and his soulmate was entranced by his husband.

As the world fell away from Crowley and Aziraphale and a new window opened for them, a jail cell door closed on Gabriel, next to him Beelzebub. Anathema, Tracey, and Pepper had brought the police all the proof they needed to put them away. A present for the newlywed couple once their day was over Pepper would tell them. EDEN was now Aziraphale's, and he had already put in his book to be published. A story of a demon and an angel, fighting against the end of the world. Mortal enemies finding peace between them, falling in love and finding a way to live happily ever after, together in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following my story.  
> There is one more chapter to go, a one-year anniversary chapter!
> 
> I love you all and thank you!


	21. A Year, A Love and A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, a love, a baby and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my story!
> 
> I hope you find some of my others just as entertaining!
> 
> I love you all and thank you so very much!

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6f8oVnhi2qn-WD_3gXPQOv

Aziraphale woke up, looking over at his husband, Crowley, the man of his dreams, a man that he never had thought he would ever have, and yet here they both were, a year later. Married, in love with each other, actually happy.

It was their anniversary, their very first one of many to come. Sighing Aziraphale reached over, slowly running his fingers through Crowleys flame-kissed hair, longer than it had been. Crowley had been growing it out for Aziraphale and himself, Aziraphale had found that he adored Crowley in longer hair. Though if Aziraphale was honest with himself, he loved Crowley in any length hair.

A slight rumble came from Crowley as he turned onto his side, curling around his angel. A leg haphazardly tossed over Aziraphale's own and an arm pulling him closer. Aziraphale couldn't help the loving smile that was on his face, nor the nervousness of the day.

The ever stealthy angel squirmed out from under Crowleys embrace to start and get ready. Aziraphale needed to make sure that the cottage was in perfect order. It took a moment, but, finally, getting out from under Crowley, even though there were more than a few disgruntled complaints, Aziraphale walked to a room just down the hall from their bedroom.

Over the year, Crowley had surprised Aziraphale with a beautiful little cottage in the South Downs, near the water, quaint, like Aziraphale. Inside had a small library, a living room, a lovely kitchen for Crowley, two bedrooms, a garden, and much to Aziraphale's glee, a sunroom. Lovingly redone for Aziraphale and renamed "The Star Room," all glass, wine off the side, and completely Aziraphale.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and opened the door, albeit slowly, the far bedroom opened to him. From the doorway, Aziraphale looked over the stars that were shooting across the ceiling and sliding down the walls. The walls were the color of sunsets and sunrises. The nursery had been finished for a few months now, Aziraphale had picked and positioned everything while Crowley painted the entirety of the nursery,

It was a room directly from heaven, a touch here and there of both the angel and demon. An apple tree was on the far wall not touched by the stars, and a stone wall was painted further out, an angel and a demon stood on it. The angel with his wing held proudly over the demon, protecting and saving him.

Aziraphale smiled, remembering that Crowley had painted it, one because of Aziraphale's book and because, according to Crowley, Aziraphale had saved and protected him just as much. Today the room wouldn't be empty anymore.

A baby had been born, and the mother had vanished. He was a beautiful baby boy, flame-kissed hair, angelically blue eyes, and they picked the name, Adam. It seemed fitting, as Adam had given Aziraphale back his voice and was still very much a part of their lives. Warm arms wrapped around Aziraphale's waist.

"Happy Anniversary, angel." Aziraphale wrapped his arms over the arms at his waist, leaning back into the touch of Crowley.

"Happy Anniversary, my love, a little nervous." Crowley smiled at his ever nervous angel, resting his chin on Aziraphale's shoulder.

"You are going to be the best Aziraphale, any child that has you has an angel watching over them and is the luckiest child in the world." Aziraphale closed his eyes, trying to not let any tears fall from him. Often he wondered when he became such a sap, but Aziraphale knew he was soft. Crowley turned Aziraphale around in his arms and held him.

Standing together in the light of the sun beaming into the nursery, the two leaned, forehead to forehead. Crowley ran his hands along Aziraphles back, before pulling him flush against him, holding him. Both looked in at the nursery before Crowley closed the door and walked them downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Go sit, I'll get you a tea."

Aziraphale's smiled and sat down, taking a deep breath, thinking it would help settle his nerves. Instead, Crowley heard the telltale intake of air and the shuttered exit of that same breath. Putting the cups down, Crowley walked back over to his angel, looking ta him, and bringing his hand to wipe away the tears that fell down his angel's cheeks.

"You're going to be a mess today, aren't you," Crowley said with as much love as anyone could have for anyone ever. Aziraphale simply nodded his head before burying his face against Crowley's stomach and lacing his fingers around his back.

An hour or so later, after tea, coffee, and a calm angel had gathered himself together, Crowley and Aziraphale found themselves outside. Sitting in the garden, Aziraphale watched Crowley wander around, disciplining plants here and there, only to have Aziraphale go praise them later, or as soon as Crowley was away from them earning a grumble.

Aziraphale got up and went into the house, leaving Crowley to deal with his garden as he entered their home. He looked at the telephone, Crowley was kind enough to get Aziraphale a landline. Chuckling at the thought that Aziraphale was so bad with technology, that Crowley put in landline to their little home, it was then that a knock at the door grabbed Aziraphale's attention.

Looking at the clock, it was too early, quickly he passed the couch and opened the door. Anathema was there with Newt, carrying a present for Aziraphale and Crowley. Smiling, he ushered them both in, just as he was going to close the door, a hand stopped him. Crowley had entered from the garden only in time to see Aziraphale stop and peek at the door.

Aziraphale was still nervous, even though Gabriel and the rest were going to be sentenced in a few days for what they had done. Shadwell was smirking with his new wife at the door. Tracey burst through, throwing her herself against Aziraphale in a hug.

"So any word yet?" Tracey may have been slightly more excited than Aziraphale, but that was up for debate. Crowley came in and welcomed everyone as well. Hugs and cheers were going around when the door was knocked on again. Aziraphale looked at the people there, realizing there was no one else that should be here.

Aziraphale's parents were taking care of EDEN while Crowley and Aziraphale got used to married life, and now with a new little one entering the picture, they were given as much time as they needed. Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder as they both looked at the door. Slowly Aziraphale walked to the door, everyone was silent as he opened it.

There in the door was an older woman, one he hadn't met yet. Within her arms, a small bundle, wrapped in the finest of comfort. Vividly blue angelic eyes locked with Aziraphale's own, Crowley looked between the two, seeing similarities. Tears filled Aziraphale's eyes as he welcomed her into their home.

She said nothing; she looked at Aziraphale, holding her arms in front of her, a small little coo we heard. Aziraphale, without hesitation, came to take the bundle from her. Aziraphale looked between the woman and the baby he now held in his arms, tears fell freely from his eyes. Crowley came up behind Aziraphale, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale and their baby, his family.

"You're my grandmother, aren't you." Aziraphale sobbed gently as Crowley held their family within his arms, he looked at her and smiled. Aziraphale's grandmother came closer and put her arms around them, resting her forehead against Aziraphale's.

"I am my love, you did so well. You and your family are welcome to visit me whenever you like. Your family will never look or need for anything. You did so well, both of you." Kissing Aziraphale on the forehead, reaching up, she stroked the side of Crowley's face, smiled before kissing the baby in Aziraphale's arms. Turning, she smiled at the group and left without another word.

Aziraphale watched as the statuesque woman left their house, he could see the limousine she arrived in and saw the gentle wave. Aziraphale realized then that he had nothing to worry about ever again. Turning towards Crowley, he smiled that smile that was only meant for Crowley through the tears that fell.

Crowley pulled them together, their child held between them, protected by both for all time, protected by Aziraphale's grandmother. Their friends stood to come to see the baby. It was Shadwell that first put his arms around the new family, and the rest followed. In the middle of their cottage in South Downs, a group of friends that survived trials and tribulations held each other and welcomed a new life into their fold.

Finally, all had left, going home, to enjoy being newlyweds, to talk about the future, to love that a new life was with them. Aziraphale was sitting in the nursery, rocking Adam in a chair feeding him. Aziraphale smiled to himself, looking at the flame-kissed hair that Adam had and the vividly blue eyes that opened and closed as he was being fed.

Crowley leaned against the doorframe looking in at his husband, a beautiful angel that held their child. Aziraphale hadn't noticed him and was telling Adam stories, one of his favorite stories, one he had written himself, about an angel and a demon. Crowly stayed there quietly listening to Aziraphale tell the story, a smile that lived on his angels face, and in his chest a heart that beat for his family.

As the story came to a close and Azirapahel was content that Adame was asleep, he looked up, seeing his love in the door. That smile was on Aziraphale's lips, somehow gentler, somehow more loving. Standing and going to the crib, Crowley and Aziraphale looked down at their sleeping angle, Crowley behind Azitraphale his head on his shoulder, arms wrapped loving around an angel, they looked at their son, together.

As time went on, and sleep overtook them in their bedroom, an angel and a demon slept. Adam slept in his crib, a gift from God, a gift of life, and a promise of forever. They slept together, peacefully that was when the phone rang, and Crowley grumpily picked it up. A smile one that Aziraphale had never seen before played danced cheerfully on Crowley's face.

As he hung up the phone and looked at his angel, he kept smiling.

"They all got thirty-five to forty years for what they did to you, no chance of parole. It's over, Aziraphale, they're gone!" Aziraphale looked shocked, but as realization kicked in, he grabbed his husband and pulled him into a world tilting kiss. Their life was finally theirs, it was over, they were free.


	22. The Start of the Season - Christmas Bonus Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Christmas Season Begin with Love
> 
> Hearing the pitter-patter of little feet heading his way, lowering himself, Aziraphale waited for Adam to come through the door. In the next moment, Aziraphale had an armful of his giggling and squealing little human. Then just as Adam was scooped up into the arms of his father, Crowley came around the corner, wrapping his arms around both of his loves, kissing both Aziraphale and Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Triggers - Sheer Loving Fluff

**Chapter 22**

_**The Start of the Season - Christmas Bonus Chapters** _

**[Click for Music!](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6SYnSu8eBG4bZQnMHres97) **

Giggles could be heard throughout the cottage in the South Downs while Aziraphale was making dinner. Turning just in time to see Adam tetter and totter through the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him. Not far behind him was Crowley chasing him down as though he were a big bad serpent. Shaking his head at all the growling and hissing, Aziraphale turned back around, turning off the stove, and he waited, knowing that there would be at least one more lap of the house.

Hearing the pitter-patter of little feet heading his way, lowering himself, Aziraphale waited for Adam to come through the door. In the next moment, Aziraphale had an armful of his giggling and squealing little human. Then just as Adam was scooped up into the arms of his father, Crowley came around the corner, wrapping his arms around both of his loves, kissing both Aziraphale and Adam.

Crowley took Adam from Aziraphale, seeing that dinner was ready; as Aziraphale turned back towards the stove, Crowley gave him a loving slap on his rear, eliciting a squeak. A noise that Crowley loved making his husband do, he found it precious. Even better when Adam tried to imitate the same squeak as his father. Crowley chuckled to himself, seeing the look that Aziraphale was giving him; as hard as Aziraphale tried to look put out, it only looked adorable to Crowley.

Crowley wrestled Adam into his highchair, all the while tickling his little one. Finally getting him strapped into his chair Crowley went to see if Aziraphale needed any help, usually being told no, but Crowley being the chef of the house, always wanted to do the cooking. Though tonight was Aziraphales turn, and he had, in fact, gotten far better at cooking. Most of what Aziraphale cooked was delicious, but some things were a little iffy at best.

"Need help with anything, love?"

Aziraphale knew Crowley loved helping, even more so when he wasn't cooking, but as much as he wanted to say no, he could see the look on Crowleys face that he needed to help, so with a loving smirk, Aziraphale pointed towards the dishes.

"You can serve if you like."

Crowley smiled brightly at Aziraphale; his outlook on life had drastically changed since he had met Aziraphale. Not only did he find the love of his life, he was loved by not only Aziraphale's family, but his own had grown to accept his family with Aziraphale. It made him see life in a different life; he knew that his son was loved by both sets of grandparents, and so was he.

Before going to get the plates, Crowley gave Aziraphale a kiss knowing full well that Aziraphale had everything under control. Still, he wanted to let Crowley feel useful, especially for dinner. It was the one meal a day that all of them could sit down and eat together. The bistro had grown in popularity. Which meant Crowley had to be there every day except for Sunday, at least for some time, and Aziraphale was running the publishing house.

Adam was never left with anyone other than Tracey or Anathema when his fathers had to be away, but Adam was with either one of them at work most of the time. Even Horns n Halos's customers knew Adam, often bringing him little things or talking to him. Adam loved it when he could have discussions with the customers to talk about important things with Anathema.

When he spent the day with Aziraphale, he read books or was read too. When Aziraphale had to make big decisions, he often consulted Adam for his input. On more than one occasion, Aziraphale held a conference with Adam, which usually led to adam asleep on his father's chest, as he was read too.

All in all, Adam was loved by everyone, but none so much as his fathers; theirs was a bond that would never be broken. Adam was loved and spoiled, even though his fathers would argue that he was being spoiled in the best of ways by all the love they gave him. There was none more loved than their little boy.

Sitting down together at their table, Aziraphale brought Adam his meal and watched him. Crowley always enjoyed watching Adam and Aziraphale decide whether they enjoyed what was made or if some changes needed to be made. So he waited to eat for a few moments; Crowley wanted to know the outcome just as much as Aziraphale did.

"So, is it a go? Is it edible?"

"Of course it is, look at him! Adam knows good food when he sees it!"

"Yes, but has he tasted it yet?"

Aziraphale turned his head just in time to see Crowley's wicked grin, the grin that had brought him back to horns n halos so many years ago now. The best decision he had ever made, in his own opinion. Aziraphale matched Crowley's grin with one of his own, picking up a pea from his plate and bouncing it off Crowley's head.

With a growl, Crowley was off his chair and dragging Aziraphale into one of his world tilting kisses, which more often than not left Aziraphale breathless. Adam was squealing at the show of love, and before the kiss was over, Adam had mimicked his father, and peas were flying about the kitchen.

Crowley was laughing as Aziraphale was trying to contain the peas from rolling all over. Crowley started to calm Adam down and feed him. Aziraphale watched as Crowley imitated planes and barn animals, getting Adam to eat all his food. Sitting back down, the little family ate together, talking about the day and what was new, if anything.

The last tiny bite was eaten by Adam, whose eyes had grown tired; watching the slow blinking, Aziraphale smiled, picking up Adam in his arms.

"Want me to give him a bath tonight, Aziraphale?"

"Would you, are you sure? You're on your feet more than I am."

"I got it, love, I'll wash him, take care of the kitchen? Plus, I have something for you for after!"

"You do? What?"

"Nope, you're going to have to wait!"

Aziraphale pouted at Crowley, and with the shaking of Crowley's head, he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Fine, make sure I get to give him kisses good night before you put him to bed."

"How dare! As though I would forget."

Crowley smirked, pulling Aziraphale to him, taking Adam from him, and kissing him gently, letting his forehead rest against Aziraphales for a moment, meaning so much more than was needed to be spoken.

"Love you."

"I love you too, Crowley. Go on before he falls asleep in the tub."

Aziraphale went about cleaning up the kitchen listening to Crowley sing the alphabet to Adam. Humming along with the song Aziraphale was happy in his life; he heard Adam start to chime in with Crowley, trying to say the letters as Crowley did.

"Dada!"

"What?"

"Dada!"

Just as Crowley turned to call Aziraphale, his angel was already in the door, looking at them both with the brightest smile Crowley had ever seen. Aziraphale looked at Adam just in time for Adam to point at him and call him Dada! Aziraphale's hands went up to his mouth, covering it as his eyes filled with happy tears.

"Crowley, he said...Dada!"

"Yes, he did, because he's smart!"

Aziraphale bent down, giving Adam a kiss and then kissing Crowley's cheek.

"Adam knows his daddies!"

"Of course, as if that would ever be a question!"

Aziraphale left the bathroom with a chuckle. Seeing the pride in Crowley, he would let him have this moment. Finally, as Crowley came back with Adam and Aziraphale gave him kisses goodnight Crowley returned to the library where Aziraphale was sitting on the couch. Sliding his way into the couch and resting his head on Aziraphale's lap Crowley grinned, feeling fingers slide through his hair.

"So, can I know what you have yet?"

Crowley smiled and held up a black velvet box. Aziraphale looked from the box to Crowley and back to the box.

"It's not Christmas yet."

"Consider it an early present."

Aziraphale took the box from Crowley's hand, still looking at it, not truly having any idea what it could be. Watching rather anxiously Crowley waited, looking down Aziraphale could see it in his eyes that he was very proud of what he had bought for him. Gasping as he opened the box, Aziraphale was taken aback by what he saw.

"Do you like it?"

"O-oh, Crowleyyy."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Aziraphale nodded quickly before pulling out a golden ring, wings wrapped around the band, in the center a halo, within the halo were three stones, one of each color for their birthdays. Crowley snagged it from Aziraphale and took his hand, placing it on his pinky, a perfect fit. Still looking at the ring and admiring the sparkle, Crowley looked up at Aziraphale.

"Can I get a kiss?"

Crowley smirked wickedly, knowing full well he could have anything he wanted. With tear-filled eyes, Aziraphale bent his head down, only to find Crowley's hand sliding into his hair. With a sigh, Aziraphale let Crowley have his way, not like it was an effort to let Crowley have whatever he wanted.

Aziraphale scooted Crowley off his lap as he stood up from the couch, walking away towards the bedroom. With his best come hither look, Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder at Crowley, who did not miss the look and was quickly chasing Aziraphale into the bedroom.

Crowley shut the door with his foot, grabbing Aziraphale, turning him around, and pressing him up against the bedroom door. Silencing the squeak with his mouth, Crowley kissed Aziraphale breathless. Sliding his hands up and around the back of Crowley's neck, Aziraphale kissed him just as desperately, devouring each other.

Aziraphale pushed off the door, shoving Crowley back towards the bed, knocking him down onto the bed as soon as his knees hit the bed. Aziraphale followed, crawling up and over Crowley, grabbing his hands and pinning them over his head. Biting at Crowleys lower lip, stealing his breath, Aziraphale kissed down his jaw.....

*ringggg. buzzz..buzzz...buzzz*

Aziraphale all but ignored Crowley's phone as it rang and vibrated; he had gotten very good at ignoring Crowley's phone; it always seemed to ring at the worst of times, like this one. Crowley heard the phone and opened his eyes, groaning as they closed again, feeling Aziraphale biting down his neck and rather poignantly placing his knee up against him between his legs.

*RINGGGG....BUZZZZZ......BUZZZZ*

Crowley tried to ignore it, but the witch had her timing, which was always this timing. Again they tried to ignore the phone, but the witch was persistent, and if the phone could resemble her persistence and volume, then this was it.

*RINGGGGGGGGGG... RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, BUZZZZZZ, BUZZZZZ!!!!!*

"I have to get that Aziraphale; I am so sorry."

"For the love of God almighty Crowley, if it's the witch I am serving her on toast!"

"You will cook her first, right?"

Aziraphale groaned, rolling off of Crowley and pouting on his side of the bed. Crowley hated when Aziraphale pouted, he was the only man that Crowley had ever met that could pull off that particular pout and make him feel bad.

Picking up the phone on another somehow louder and irritatingly loud vibration.

"This better be good witch!"

"Crowley, o-ohhh, not again."

"Yes, again, you are really good at timing, Anathema. Aziraphale says he is going to serve you on toast!"

"Well, is he going to cook me first?"

"I asked the same thing; with the look, I am getting, I am going to go with no. What's going on Anathema, it's almost ten."

"You need to come in."

Crowley looked at the phone as though he heard her wrong.

"What do you mean I have to come in?"

Crowley heard the sigh of frustration next to him and the slightly panicky breath from Anathema on the other end of the phone.

"Well, there was a call here, and you need to come in."

"can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"Crowley, it's not at this shop; it's the one in the city, near the publishing house."

"That one? Why aren't they calling me then?"

"No one showed up Crowley, it's empty."

"What do you mean empty?"

"The police called me; everything is gone in it. I mean like everything."

Anathema could hear the growl on the other end of the phone, followed by what she made out as a very quiet pleading of saying sorry. Crowley came back to the phone,

"Alright, can you get me a plane ticket? For tonight?"

"Already done Boss, it's a red-eye, but it'll have you there in an hour or so."

"Alright, I'll have Aziraphale drop me off."

Crowley hung up and could feel Aziraphale staring at him, waiting for something. Turning around, he was met eye to eye with Aziraphale, who had gotten onto his knees looking at him.

"What happened, Crowley?"

"The shop, everything was taken from it, and no one has come back to it; it's just empty."

"Everything?"

"That's what Anathema said. Do you think you can bring me to the airport? I need to get there right away."

"Of course, my dear."

Aziraphale hopped off the bed, and grabbed a duffle bag, and started putting things Crowley would need in it. Crowley just stood there watching his husband lovingly and without complaint get everything he would need and then some, even to the point of having snacks in his bag for him.

"Aziraphale, slow down; I am only going to be gone for a day, hopefully, less."

"Not taking any chances."

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's arm, pulled him into his arms, kissed his forehead, and held him for a few moments. Something told Crowley there was something to worry about, more than just someone robbing the store of everything. That store meant more than any of the others he had opened. Even the one close to their cottage; the first one was where his world changed.


	23. Leaving is Always Hard to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timing is Everything
> 
> Crowley kissed Aziraphale once more before bending down and kissing Adam's cheeks and giving his little hands a squeeze, smiling as he watched Adam squinch his nose up at the kisses. A face that he definitely learned from Crowley.
> 
> Turning around, Crowley gave Aziraphale one last kiss and a hug, staying that way a moment longer than needed; he didn't want to leave either. Aziraphale stood there by the car, watching his husband leave. Crowley turned one last time, waving at Aziraphale, then disappearing among the crowd of people going for the holiday; this couldn't have been worse timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Triggers

**Chapter 23**

_**Leaving is Always Hard to do** _

**[Click for Music!!](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7KnKW46B-kZasPufvb-SnE) **

Aziraphale looked up into Crowleys eyes. Crowley had seen that look before, something he never liked seeing his angel's eyes, worry. The last time he had seen that look was when the trial was ending, and they had to wait to find out the verdict. Crowley knew that Aziraphale was a worrywart, but when he honestly did worry, there was a reason too, and that fact had Crowley worried.

"Go get Adam; I'll get the car warmed up; it'll be fine, angel."

Nodding as he turned, Aziraphale gathered up their sleeping toddler, bundling him up. Crowley pulled the Bentley up, waiting for Aziraphale to come out with Adam, and when he did, Aziraphale stopped dead as he looked at what Crowley was driving.

Aziraphale raised his free hand that wasn't holding Adam's bottom, and Crowley raised his hands. Waiting a moment, Aziraphale looked at Crowley, watching as it slowly dawned on him that Aziraphale would not drive the Bentley; he had already made his decision more than known.

Slowly Crowley drove his car back into the garage that was built just for his Bentley. Aziraphale went into his little garage that held his vehicle, one that Crowley had tried to replace time and time again, only to be shooed away from Aziraphales car. Adam sighed as his eyes slowly closed again, sleep taking his little face; Aziraphale looked at him, seeing the angel he truly was.

Crowley hopped in the passenger side of the car, thankful that Aziraphales car was quick to warm up and had, as he liked to call them, Butt warmers in the seat. Putting the car into gear, Aziraphale drove them to the airport; it would take forty-five minutes to an hour to get there. The radio was on quietly to break the silence that had fallen over them; Christmas music floated about the car.

"Angel, it's going to be okay; I can feel the worry radiating off of you."

"I don't like this Crowley, why now, why that store?"

Crowley had to think about it for a moment; Aziraphale had a point; there was more than just that store in the city; there were three of them to be exact. Why that store indeed.

"I don't know, love, but I'll figure it out. I will call you every chance I get to let you know what's going on, okay. Promise."

Aziraphale nodded, still not feeling sure or secure about any of this. Of all the stores to do this too, whoever it was, chose this store, their store to do this too.

"You don't think, maybe they...?

"No Aziraphale, no one is out, please, everything is going to be fine. One we have insurance on it, I probably just need to be there to sign things."

"I don't like it. You are the only one going to be there; everyone else has moved out here or works out of the city. Maybe you should get hold of Shadwell, just for backup."

"Aziraphale, okay, I promise if it seems odder than it already is, I will get hold of Shadwell, okay?"

"Okay, Crowley."

Aziraphale was silent the rest of the way, not out of anger or disappointment but out of genuine concern for his husband. Everything had fallen into perfect harmony once they were married, and they were gifted by god herself, Adam. The rest was in jail; maybe it was too perfect, perhaps they just hadn't noticed it. Crowley could feel it; he didn't know what else to say to make it any better for Aziraphale.

Arriving at the airport, Aziraphale pulled up to let Crowley out. Opening the trunk, Crowley took his carry-on out, placing it on the curb. Walking back over to Aziraphale, he wrapped his arms around him, trying to take some of the worries from his husband's eyes before he left.

"Please, Crowley, please be safe; if anything seems off, leave it, let someone else deal with it."

"Okay, love, I promise. Take care of yourself and Adam, alright. I will call as soon as I get there, and as often as I can while I am there."

Aziraphale nodded, letting his forehead rest on Crowley's chest, trying to hold back the worry of all of this.

"Hey, I will be back in a day or so, and we'll put up the tree, decorate, and everything else your angelic ass wants to do, alright?"

"Okay, my love."

Crowley kissed Aziraphale once more before bending down and kissing Adam's cheeks and giving his little hands a squeeze, smiling as he watched Adam squinch his nose up at the kisses. A face that he definitely learned from Crowley.

Turning around, Crowley gave Aziraphale one last kiss and a hug, staying that way a moment longer than needed; he didn't want to leave either. Aziraphale stood there by the car, watching his husband leave. Crowley turned one last time, waving at Aziraphale, then disappearing among the crowd of people going for the holiday; this couldn't have been worse timing.

With an exaggerated sigh, Aziraphale got back into his car, letting the music fill the dead space that now filled the car. His Crowley was gone, to deal with something that didn't sit right with Aziraphale at all, his worry slowly getting the better of him as he drove. Too many options filled his head; the worst was what if somehow Gabriel and they had gotten out or were able to set something up.

Aziraphale wouldn't put revenge out of Gabriel's realm of getting even, and wouldn't it be perfect if the original store where the two of them had met were the draw. The ideal place to hit that would make Crowley go deal with it, knowing he would be alone and without him. Aziraphale turned the music up a little more, trying to shake the feeling of dread and his thoughts to something better.

Crowley boarded the plane after hearing the final call for boarding; he had barely made it. Holding his ticket up, he was checked in and ran to make the flight before the doors were closed. The stewardess held the door for him to make his flight, entering the plane, seeing it was not really overly filled.

Tucking his bag up, Crowley had to wonder how Aziraphale had gotten that much stuff in that bag; he could swear that weighed more than he, though as he sat, a knowing smile planted itself permanently on his face. A quick check of his phone, and he saw Anathema had texted him...

*Crowley, everything is ready here; I hope you made your flight, does Aziraphale suspect anything? Anathema*

"I sure hope he doesn't, Anathema, I really do."

Looking around, Crowley snuck in a quick text back to Anathema before he had to close everything up until the plane landed.

*I don't think so; he seemed more worried that Gabriel got out or something; I think once I get back, all will be forgiven; in case he calls, just act normal.*

Leaning back against his seat, seatbelted in, something he would not undo, Crowley hated flying preferred his feet on the ground. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as he felt the plane leave the ground. Crowley heard the ding letting him know he could unbuckle, but even he knew that wasn't going to happen, his thoughts slowly drifting to what was to come.

Adjusting his glasses, Crowley heard a voice next to him. Seeing the cart before he saw the stewardess, his eyes landed on the little bottle of whiskey. Not huge but enough to make him less stressed about flying, looking up; he was met with a smile. Crowley instantly was uncomfortable; he knew that smile had seen it too many times before.

It wasn't that she was saying anything, at least not yet, but somehow Crowley always attracted unwanted advances or comments. Before he said anything, her voice rang out, asking if he wanted, "Anything." Crowley sighed as he rolled his eyes under his glasses.

"Just one drink, please."

Crowley kept his voice calm, uninterested, letting his thoughts leave the plane and to where he was going. Hearing the ice in the cup and the gentle pour of the whiskey in the cup, he smiled again. The stewardess held his cup out for him; taking it, Crowley felt the brush of fingers. Looking up, he frowned, slightly irritated, quickly she had changed her facial expression and pointed towards his lap.

Looking down, he was about to say something when she informed him that he could unbuckle. Shaking his head, she realized two things right away and a third as she walked away. Firstly he was not interested; secondly, he was not going to unbuckle, and thirdly she noticed the ring on his finger, not any ring but proudly displaying he was married.

Aziraphale pulled back into the little garage that Crowley had built for him and his little car. Sighing, He stepped out of the car, opening the back door, unbuckling his little angel scooping him up and into his arms. Aziraphale unlocked the cottage and went in, standing there, alone; it was too quiet. He already missed Crowley; the house was empty without him in it.

Even Adam, who was slowly falling back to sleep in Aziraphale's arms, could feel something. Looking up at Aziraphale with his beautiful amber-colored eyes, something that was not asked for nor planned was that Adam had the same color eyes as Crowley.

"Dada?"

Aziraphale smiled down at Adam, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I know, little one, I already miss him too."


	24. Crowleys Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Gifts Are Worth Waiting For
> 
> *Please text me when you land. I made it back home; Adam is sleeping on your side of the bed; he already misses you. Love AZ*
> 
> Crowley's phone vibrated in his pocket; he had a feeling who it was, smiling as he took out his phone. As the screen came to life, there was Aziraphales text; with a shake of his head, that little text warmed his heart.
> 
> "Adam misses me, hmmm angel, I know you do too.*
> 
> Crowley wanted to text back, but he couldn't, at least not yet, after they landed and he got to Horn's n Halos. It had been a while since he had stayed in his flat above the bistro; he would never let that flat go, too many memories, too much history. Good, bad, awful, that flat had seen it all, and Crowley refused to part with any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Triggers

**Chapter 24**

_**Crowleys Gift** _

**[Click for Music](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6Ceqb5v9N56F2Twst9Vd-z) **

Pointing towards Aziraphale and Crowley's bedroom, Adam wanted to go there, pointing with his head resting against Aziraphale's chest. Smiling, and the night starting to get to him, as needing sleep was quickly washing over him, Aziraphale took Adam in with him. Undressing him from the winter clothes, Aziraphale climbed into bed with Adam. Letting him sleep on his father's side of the bed.

Aziraphale stayed awake long enough to see Adam finally fall asleep, with the help of Aziraphale running his fingers through the red fluff on top of Adam's head. Reaching for his phone that Crowley had programmed and added everything he would need, Aziraphale sent Crowley a text.

*Please text me when you land. I made it back home; Adam is sleeping on your side of the bed; he already misses you. Love AZ*

Crowley's phone vibrated in his pocket; he had a feeling who it was, smiling as he took out his phone. As the screen came to life, there was Aziraphales text; with a shake of his head, that little text warmed his heart.

"Adam misses me, hmmm angel, I know you do too.*

Crowley wanted to text back, but he couldn't, at least not yet, after they landed and he got to Horn's n Halos. It had been a while since he had stayed in his flat above the bistro; he would never let that flat go, too many memories, too much history. Good, bad, awful, that flat had seen it all, and Crowley refused to part with any of it.

Looking up at the sign, remembering when his angel had first walked through the door, he knew he was completely done. Hearing that name, seeing that smile and how Aziraphale was a bit of a bastard back then, even with all his little anxious quirks. Somehow Crowley had been able to make him his; opening the door, Crowley smiled.

The bistro felt just as much like home as the cottage did. Crowley was tired, quickly locked back up and headed through the kitchen that he ruled once before and unlocked the door going up into their flat. Clicking the light switch, the flat lit up completely decorated in Christmas lights, a tree with presents and a new carry on bag on the bed.

Anathema had really outdone herself; Crowley wasn't expecting any of this, even as it made his day, somehow his heart saddened. As much as Crowley wanted to be home, this particular gift for them, for their family, couldn't be really scheduled, they gave you a date, and you were there. Crowley cleared off half the bed and collapsed into it.

Amber eyes were slowly closing when Crowley remembered he hadn't texted Aziraphale, letting him know he had landed and was safe. Feeling on the empty side of their bed, Crowley sighed, finally finding his phone, rolling over and looking up at the phone he sent Aziraphale a text.

*Hi angel, I made it; I am safe. Nothing happened. Anathema met me at the airport, and I am safe; I will call you in the morning, just in case you and Adam are sleeping. Love you C*

Sleep was quickly pulling at Crowley, his eyes were closing as he hit send, and then the phone smacked him in the face. Crowley tossed the phone with a groan and rolled over, holding his face, mumbling out a few curses.

A rooster somewhere near the cottage was crowing; Aziraphale heard it but didn't bother opening his eyes. Instead, he lay there in bed, listening to the little breaths being taken by Adam, feeling Adam's little hand twisted in Aziraphale's hair. Still, even as much as he loved Adam, he missed his husband sleeping next to him. Aziraphale sighed, knowing he was being ridiculous, but he knew he was still, if not more completely and utterly in love with Crowley.

Gently taking Adam's little pudgy hand, Aziraphale pulled it, feeling the little fingers releasing it. Sitting up, Aziraphale still didn't like how quiet the cottage seemed, how empty it felt. It was funny how big of a personality Crowley was, how to Aziraphale and Adam, he filled all the spots that the other didn't.

With another sigh, Aziraphale looked over, seeing those beautiful eyes looking up at him, with a little smile, brightly shining up at him.

"Dada!"

"Good morning, goofball. Are you ready? It's going to be a big day for us."

"Dada!"

"Alright, let's go, you little monster."

Aziraphale scooped up Adam and brought him over to his changing table, potty training had started, but night time was still a bit of an issue. Plus, with how much Adam loved to move while being dressed or changed, on more than one occasion, a naked baby was running through the cottage with both fathers trying to corner him before there was an issue.

Aziraphale placed Adam on the ground, watching him toddle off towards his box of toys. With a shake of his head, the cuteness was a bit much this morning; he looked at his phone, seeing one text from Crowley, tapping the screen, the text came up. Reading it took some of the anxiety off of Aziraphale's chest; now he had to wait to see what had happened, he didn't want to be a pest, but still, he sent another text.

*We're up! Adam keeps asking for Dada, and I can't blame him; I am too. The cottage feels empty, so was the bed, next time anything happens, we go with you, love. It's too quiet, too empty, I don't like it. Please be safe and call me? Love you Az*

Crowley was already awake and watching the time; he heard the phone chime and then vibrate. Reaching over to his phone Crowley knew it was one of three people. Aziraphale, Anathema, or Susan, letting him know they were on their way up. Crowley smiled, seeing it was from Aziraphale, even more so as he read the text, still very much in love with Aziraphale as the day they had met, his angel felt the same.

It felt empty, his angel wasn't with him, and Adam wasn't with him either; Crowley didn't like it but there was a very happy ending to all of this. It had been in the making for months. The waiting, and then the call the baby girl was being born, and Crowley could get her in December, which was now.

Crowley never even doubted adopting her, and he knew for a fact that Aziraphale would lose it. He was such a doting father and had often talked about getting one more little one, preferably a little girl; they would be the four of them, not that he cared what they wanted to be, just that they were happy. Crowley chuckled as he dialed the phone to let Aziraphale know he was alright.

Aziraphale tried to feed Adam as the phone rang, quickly picking it up from the table next to him.

"Crowley?"

"Hey angel, yes, it's me; I'm fine, love."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't hide anything, would you?"

Crowley had to cover the mouthpiece as he took a deep breath steadying his breath, or Aziraphale would see through him.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Talked to the police already; it seems like it was a well-orchestrated robbery. Waiting for the insurance agent to get here, the flat wasn't touched, which is a relief; I was more worried about that."

"You sure?"

"Yes, angel, but what are you wearing?"

Crowley was all but laughing on the other end of the phone, knowing that the sudden change in the topic would throw his angel off his scent.

"Your son's breakfast, that is what I am wearing."

Crowley let himself laugh at that before he had to end the phone call, a text was coming in, and at a quick glance, it was the adoption agent.

"Oh gotta go, Angel, the Insurance guy, is here; ill call you back."

"Okay, Crowley, be safe, my love."

" 'course when haven't I been?"

"Oh, let me count the ways.."

Crowley laughed again as he hung up; Aziraphale was left again, a bit more light-hearted, knowing his husband was okay. Turning his attention back to Adam, he smiled, looking between the mess on his son to the mess he made himself. Sighing, he gave up defeated and let Adam finish on his own.

There was a banging on the door of the flat from the kitchen; Crowley looked towards the banging; he had Horns n Halos up when he came last night, didn't he? Heading down the staircase, he opened the door too quickly, knocking Anathema back; hearing her land on her arse, Crowley went to her side, helping her back up.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Anathema!"

"It's fine, Crowley. I should have known better than to stand that close, soooo is she here yet?"

"No, they are on their way now with her; I don't know why I am so nervous; it isn't like it's the first time!"

"Crowley, you had everyone there when Adam was given to the two of you, and this is a little girl. Ever hear of daddy's little girl, well she's going to love the two of you. Relax, Crowley, I haven't seen you this nervous since you were hiding after writing on someone's cup."

"Shut it, witch!"

Crowley smirked, knowing full and well Anathema wasn't wrong. Smirking up at Crowley, Anathema knew she had won this conversation.

"Hey, did you go through the bag? I got everything you asked for, and I talked to the agency to see if there was anything we missed, so it should be everything."

Anathema went over to the bag and started pulling out everything Crowley would need to get his soon to be daughter home to his waiting husband. Anathema was beside herself; she was so happy for them that she was going to get to see the little one before she was scooped away to the cottage.

Anathema was in control of the store here in the city, but she remained at Horns n Halos, the original one, where everything started from. Crowley listened intently to everything Anathema said when another knock on the door was a far more gentle knock. Standing straight up, Crowley stopped moving until Anathema shoved him.

"Go meet your daughter Crowley."

Crowley could only nod, going down the staircase, inviting them all in. Susan from the adoption agency was the same woman they had dealt with for Adam, so she was very much aware of their situation. These children would be loved to no end, so when the little girl came up for adoption upon delivery, she had called Crowley.

Walking up the stairs, Crowley followed behind Susan, hearing little tiny coos, a few minor complaints, he could feel his eyes starting to water. Aziraphale was going to have a breakdown. Crowley knew it, but he wasn't expecting to see Anathema already in tears; that was very unlike her.

Anathema actually started to sob, which completely confused Crowley as he looked at her. Not sure what to do, he went to her side, putting his arms around her.

"Are you alright Anathema, this isn't like you, what's wrong?"

In between sobs, Anathema could only mutter out words.

"I..I...am just, so so so, happy...Crowle...Crowley."

"Oh my god, Anathema, breathe."

Susan started laughing, still holding the little one in her arms; Crowley noticed that Susan's bundle was so very tiny. Even smaller than Adam was, suddenly he wished he had Aziraphale there; Crowley was scared, she was so little.

Susan looked at Anathema and smiled; she knew the signs and had seen it before, time and time again.

"Crowley, why don't you come to meet your daughter."

Crowley could only nod as he walked towards Susan, who was holding his daughter out for him. Quickly Crowley's arms were barely filled with his little girl; he cradled her with experience; he had learned this with his son. Moving the blanket away from her face, Crowley was done as she opened the bluest eyes Crowley had ever seen. No, that wasn't right, his angel's eyes were this blue; he looked between his daughter and Susan, with a tear that rolled down his face, her little finger wrapped around Crowley's finger, he was done.

Susan walked over to Anathema, holding her, patting and rubbing her back.

"When are you due?"

"J..J...June."

Crowley caught the few words being spoken, and as he put two and two together, he looked back at Anathema.

"You're, you're going to be a mama?"

Anathema nodded, no longer being able to stop crying. Crowley laughed for a moment with a shake of his head; everything was looking up more than it was. He had his daughter in his arms. Anathema was carrying hers in the oven, and his husband was at home waiting for him with Adam.

Once everything was signed and taken care of, Susan gave the little one a final kiss. Crowley walked her out, thanking her for helping keep it quiet; giving Crowley a hug, she smiled.

"Wouldn't do this for anyone else; I just know I don't have to worry about these little ones. I will have to make a stop by, but you already know that and thank you for the first-class ticket; you didn't need to."

"..' course I did, you helped make our family."

Susan waved goodbye and headed out, leaving Crowley with a being only a few weeks old and a soon to be mother who was holding her upstairs and still crying.

Aziraphale found himself going through the motions as he took out all the lights for Christmas and started to untangle them. It was slow going, even as adam was squeaking and squealing watching his father. Lights were Crowley's area of expertise, not him; they were supposed to decorate, they had every year since before they were married, this was the first time since they had met that he was doing it alone.

It took a while, a good long time, but Aziraphale managed to get everything untangled even though on more than one occasion, he ended up tangled in the lights as well. Adam had found that very funny as he pointed and giggled. It was slow going at first, and even as Christmas songs were playing, Aziraphale lined the ceilings with lights and garland, above the floor, because well Adam.

Soon the music was playing again, and Aziraphale had started to sing along with it. Adam liked when Aziraphale sang, so he sat on the floor and looked up at his father, trying to mimic Aziraphale singing. Finishing up and seeing his son singing with him, he picked Adam up and spun around the rooms singing and dancing with his son.

Crowley was finally left alone, in his fantastically decorated flat with the tiniest of babies looking up at him. Worry crossed his face; she was so small, Crowley swore he could fit her in one hand. She needed to be changed, Crowley was used to Adam, and it wasn't like he needed any training in how to take care of a boy, but this was a tiny little girl.

"Alright, little one, let's try this."

Crowley was surprised and pleased with himself at how well he had done as if it were done by second nature. Smiling, he finished bundling her up and then swaddling her, picking her up, holding her close to his chest, letting her hear his heartbeat, soon she was asleep holding Crowley's finger. No one would ever hurt her, or he would have their head served to her on a silver platter.

Crowley called Aziraphale and waited for him to pick up; better to do it now than if their daughter was awake.

"Crowley?"

"Angel, it says on your phone it's me, of course, who else is calling you hmmm? Are you meeting another gentleman while I am away?"

"Ahh, how dare Crowley!"

Crowley started to laugh and quickly quieted himself.

"I'm joking angel, Everything is all set here; I should be on my way back tomorrow. Anathema is going to handle it from here."

"Oh good, I have the lights up in the house, but am waiting for you to get back for the tree."

In Crowley's excitement, he had forgotten about the lights, but there was no way around this, and he wasn't going to miss it.

"Oh, angel, I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't have missed it if I could have helped it."

"I know, love, it's okay, as long as everything is fine there, and you're okay, lights mean nothing without you, so when will you be getting in?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'll have to double-check on the arrival time."

"Okay, oh, how's Anathema doing?"

"Well, she's more than one."

"What does that mean, Newt was with her?

"In a way."

"Crowley!"

"Fine, she's having a baby. Due in June."

"Oh, oh, really? That's amazing!"

Crowley chuckled, feeling and hearing his daughter starting to complain a bit; she must be hungry; Crowley ended the call telling Aziraphale he needed to catch some sleep before his flight. He could tell by Aziraphale's voice that the worry had lessened, but he was holding back his disappointment that Crowley wasn't there.


	25. Snow Blown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Always Finds A Way
> 
> Crowley checked his phone, and not only was there a delay, but all planes had also been canceled; there wasn't a time to call back in, only a number to see if anything else was available. Crowley quickly was calling everywhere he was told to check, but it was when he was issued a refund on his ticket that it really dawned on him just how screwed he was.
> 
> Looking from his phone to the baby, Crowley knew Aziraphale already knew or was finding out for himself. Almost as if by clockwork, Crowley looked at his phone, feeling it coming, and then his phone rang, Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Triggers

**Chapter 25**

_**Snow Blown** _

**[Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7zr-dmTzoOryZhyA627Prw) **

Crowley fed and changed his daughter again; he was perfectly adept at taking care of her; he was, in fact, very proud of how well he was doing. Knowing that sleep deprivation was a real thing, and it was going to happen again, Crowley sat in Aziraphale's chair and let his eyes close, holding his little one in his arms.

Aziraphale had gotten Adam down for a nap, and as he sat in the chair in Adam's room, he noticed that it had started snowing outside. Going to the window, Aziraphale looked out; the ground was slowly becoming more than just a dusting. The sun was slowly setting, and the snow looked like diamonds glistening in the light. Aziraphale knew when the moon came up, he wasn't going to be able to look outside.

"Look, Crowley, it's snowing. First snow of the year."

Aziraphale sighed, looking out, missing his husband. Lights and the first snowfall they had missed together this year. He wasn't mad or upset with Crowley, but he was irate at whoever caused this. Aziraphale was about to sit back down and hopefully just sleep through it, or at least until adam woke up when his phone rang.

Picking it up, he didn't even look at who was calling. He kept his eyes shut and held the phone to his ear.

"Look, angel, it's snowing."

Aziraphale's eyes snapped open, he felt his composure slipping, and before he could stop it, he shivered in a breath as his eyes teared up.

"I see it, love."

"Oh, angel. Don't cry; I hate when you cry...I'll be home before you know it."

"I know, I just miss you, and it's snowing.."

"I love you to angel, I am going to go to bed for the night; it'll be over that much faster."

"Okay, Crowley, thank you for calling."

"Was there ever any doubt, love?"

Aziraphale and Crowley talked for a few more minutes before Aziraphale had to go, Adam was stirring, and it was almost supper time for them both. Feeling better, Aziraphale went about the rest of his day, knowing that he wouldn't hear from Crowley again; when Crowley said he was going to sleep, he meant it.

Crowley had somehow survived the night; he wasn't ready for how much she ate; it was every hour to two hours. On a few occasions, he wondered where she was putting all the formula; he was baffled about that. Though with diaper after diaper, he was starting to believe she was magic, and it went in and came right back out. Finally, it was the next day, and Crowley was a tad bit worse for wear and couldn't wait to get back home.

Aziraphale and Crowley both looked out their windows at the same, both seeing the same thing. The snow was still falling, and it had piled up; the wind had even caused drifts of snow. The plows were trying to keep up with the snowfall. Though what was supposed to be a flurry had turned into a blizzard. As they looked, they both had the same thought.

"Oh no, plane delays."  
"Oh, no, delays."

Crowley checked his phone, and not only was there a delay, but all planes had also been canceled; there wasn't a time to call back in, only a number to see if anything else was available. Crowley quickly was calling everywhere he was told to check, but it was when he was issued a refund on his ticket that it really dawned on him just how screwed he was.

Looking from his phone to the baby, Crowley knew Aziraphale already knew or was finding out for himself. Almost as if by clockwork, Crowley looked at his phone, feeling it coming, and then his phone rang, Aziraphale.

"Hey, angel."

"Crowley do you, do you see it?"

"Yeah, I do. I already have been calling."

"Everythings been canceled, Crowley."

"I know; they gave me a refund."

Aziraphale was dead silent on the other end, Crowley knew he had heard him, and he could feel the drop in Aziraphale's heart through the phone.

"Hey, I will keep calling; it could clear up, and then you know they get the runways clear in no time."

"Okay, Crowley, do you want me to keep calling too? Maybe I can find something?"

"Nah, both of us calling isn't going to make anything happen sooner; it's a blizzard out there, angel."

"You're safe, though, warm?"

"Yes, love, I am fine."

Crowley had sat back down in the chair, he knew he would be questioned about everything if he was warm, was he feeling alright, did he eat, and every other little thing Aziraphale could ask. In reality, his angels fussing about made his heart happy. Crowley knew it wasn't out of being a pest, but because he was so very loved and this was the first time in a long time they weren't together.

His thoughts danced along with Aziraphales worries, and then it hit him, if he wasn't home by tomorrow, Aziraphale would have to do the tree alone and get everything done for Adam, alone. Crowley knew Aziraphale thought that far ahead, he was still stuck in making sure Crowley was okay.

"Hey Angel, I have to let you go; I think I hear plows; I'll call you back."

"O-oh, okay, well that's good maybe it is slowing down!"

"Maybe, love you, angel."

Crowley hung up as he looked outside; there was no way this ending anytime soon. What to do, Crowley had no idea what he was going to do, then his phone went off again, looking he saw it was Anathema.

"Hey witch, do you see outside?"

"Yeah, planes are canceled until further notice Crowley, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know any ideas?"

"Newt says did you look to see if trains are still running? They have those plow things on the front of them."

"Oh, no, didn't think of that; I'll call you back."

Crowley hung up and started calling everything from trains to planes. Then as a last-ditch effort, he called to see if any vehicles were available for rent, preferably a truck with a plow but, he wasn't going to be picky; even if it took him going five miles an hour, he would still get there by tomorrow night or early morning.

Crowley found a train that would get him halfway home, but then it would be up to him to find a car to get the rest of the way home. As he went to make the arrangements, he heard the little coo from behind him. There was no way he could chance her in the storm, between the cold and then if he got stuck in the snow, he would have to hike to find someplace warm.

Hanging up, Crowley knew he was screwed; he couldn't chance her or himself. Crowley could only hope the storm ended; if it didn't, he would miss Christmas altogether, nevermind just the lights, the snow, or the tree, but everything else as well. Looking around, at least he was safe, and he had their daughter warm, loved, and secure.

Crowley called Anathema back and told her the situation, and she agreed with him; any of what was offered would not be safe for her. The cold alone and the breeze would take her breath from her, it would be risking her life, and there was no way Crowley would chance that. All he could do was wait.

Aziraphale was looking out the window. Still, his attention being diverted between the television and the window. Listening to every cancellation, no landing, no taking off, even roads were being closed. Turning around, Aziraphale looked at the empty tree, and then Adam came around the corner and pointed at the tree.

"Pretty! Lights!"

Aziraphale smiled at him, his speaking was becoming very quickly learned, and he wondered if Adam just simply didn't want to talk, and with Crowley gone, it confused him, so he was using his words instead.

"Alright, Adam, let's decorate the tree."

Aziraphale sat Adam in his chair, strapping him in with his snacks, and he watched as Aziraphale decorated the tree, first the lights, so many twinkling lights that the tree looked like stars had landed on it. Then much to Adam's delight, the sparkly garland was wrapped around the tree, catching the twinkle of the lights the garland shined.

Each and every glass ornament was placed high up, and Aziraphale put Adam on the floor and handed him, one by one, plastic ornaments to place all around the bottom of the tree. Picking adam up in his arms, they both looked at the top of the tree; the star was Crowley's job; he always placed the star on top.

"Let's leave that for Daddy, okay?"

"Dada! Top!"

"Yes, Adam, Dada top!"

Crowley was holding his daughter, not knowing what to do, though as he looked at her, he couldn't help but smile as she batted her little eyes, still getting used to the light in her eyes. They were Aziraphale's eyes; to him, it was the oddest yet most beautiful thing.

"Well, what are we going to call you?"

Crowley held her up, holding her head in his hand; she was so small.

"Well, we have an Adam, maybe we should call you Eve, kind of on the nose, but it would be cute."

Crowley chuckled, pulling her back against his chest and slowly rocking back and forth as he stood looking out the window. Walking through the flat, he ventured into the music room; he could still hear Aziraphale's voice singing in here, the first time they were actually alone. Crowley sighed, letting his fingers slide up the ivory keys of his piano; he really did miss the flat and the bistro.

Maybe they could come back here, go to the cottage for summers, or holidays. Crowley really felt in his heart he needed to be here, at this store, it was where his heart was taken by an angel, no matter where they were, it was home, but something here made it so much more.

Crowley's phone went off again, it was Aziraphale, he couldn't answer this time, Eve was fussing, and he knew his voice would betray him. For the first time in a long time, Crowley found he was sad and overjoyed at the same time. He hated how he felt; he just wanted to be home wherever his angel was.

Aziraphale waited and waited to find himself going to Crowley's voice mail, thinking to himself how odd that was. Maybe he was on the phone trying to get a way to get home. Looking back at the tree and how beautiful it was, without the top and without Crowleys hands being anywhere here, on the lights, or his handiwork on getting them higher than Aziraphale could, it was empty. Even Adam didn't seem quite as enthused with everything; he just kept looking at the door.

It was then that Aziraphale decided, if Crowley couldn't make it to them, Aziraphale would find a way to make it to Crowley. Sitting down, Aziraphale called every way of travel; as a last-ditch effort, Aziraphale found a train that made it to the city, but once there, he would have to find his own way to the flat.

Looking between Adam and the phone, Aziraphale asked a few more questions; feeling good about the train and how short of a ride it would be to the flat, Aziraphale took the ticket. Adam didn't need a ticket as long as Aziraphale held him while the train was going. That was easy enough for Aziraphale to do; hanging up, Aziraphale went and started to get everything they needed for the trip.

Crowley was trying to figure out how to break it to Aziraphale on why he couldn't be there for Christmas; he was trying to ready himself for his teary-eyed angel. That was the thing, wasn't it? Someone who truly loved you always felt your not being there the hardest, especially his angel, who never took him for granted. Sighing, he heard Eve whimper, and he immediately went to her side to take care of her.

Aziraphale called Anathema since he couldn't get hold of Crowley. Firstly congratulating her and Newt on the new baby and how excited he was for them. Anathema had to hold her breath when Aziraphale asked her to pick them up at the train depot when they arrived, but not to tell Crowley. They would make it there by midnight, maybe a little later, depending on how fast the train could safely go.

Anathema looked at Newt, who was looking at her and listening on the other phone; he simply nodded his head yes. Anathema agreed and then hung up the phone; now it was up to them to make sure Crowley didn't find a way to get home. For some reason, though, going from the city to the country was impossible. But it was okay from the country to the city.

It took Anathema and Newt a few moments to understand how Aziraphale had contacts and had gotten a very pricey train ticket to get to his husband. The tracks were heated in the winter, and it was a newer train; it was built to get through any type of weather, and Crowley wouldn't have thought of that train because it was one that Aziraphale had to use; he found it better than planes.

Anathema almost started crying again when a knock at their door rang of the holiday starting. Tracey and Shadwell were both at Anathema and Newt's house for the holiday. They had become fast friends, and Shadwell had married Tracey; they were an utterly hysterical couple very much loved by Newt and Anathema.

Aziraphale had called up one of the gardeners who helped take care of the cottages gardens when Crowley wasn't able to, or they were gone for a few weeks. He knew one of them had a Range Rover that could get through anything, Aziraphale explained he needed a ride to the train station, and he didn't trust his little car to get him there safely, especially with Adam.

Without hesitation, Anthony agreed to come to get him and bring him to the station; Aziraphale enjoyed Anthonys partner's company; they had a lot in common. Between the books and their old fashion ways, Crowley got along with the gardener, both seeming to have the same ways about them. More often than not, Aziraphale and Crowley swore they were one in the same people.

Waiting at the door, Aziraphale saw the lights of Anthony's Range Rover coming up the drive. With a flip of the switch, the lights in the cottage and on the tree went out. Anthony came running out to grab the bags from Aziraphale; a warmed blanket was thrown over Adam's little face keeping as much wind, snow, and cold off of him. Quickly Anthony was in the back of the Rover, helping put the car seat in for Adam, and then when everything was done, Aziraphale crawled into the front seat with Anthony.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Anthony, let's go."

Aziraphale smiled at him, a smile that tended to rival his partners; with a subtle shake of his head, they took off for the train station. It usually wouldn't take long, but with the snow and Anthony being as careful as he could be, it took them a solid hour, just in time for Aziraphale and Adam to make it aboard. Aziraphale thanked Anthony as they ran towards the train; helping them onboard, Anthony laughed and waved goodbye.

Aziraphale was ushered into their room; it was the last one available, it was more far more expensive than Aziraphale would ever admit, but it was more than worth it. Aziraphale texted Anathema, letting her know they were on the way. Wiggling in his seat as he held Adam, Aziraphale sent a text to Crowley, telling him that they would go to bed early with the hopes that the snow would end soon.

Crowley read the text and sighed, still knowing he wouldn't be there in time; there was just no way. He found himself holding onto his daughter and rocking back and forth, either looking out the window or looking at the piano. Standing in the music room, he had forgotten that he had recorded Aziraphale singing; he smiled, heading over to the recorder, and clicked the play button.

The flat was filled with Aziraphales voice and his piano playing; closing his eyes, he remembered when this was and how lovely the day had been. Though his thoughts definitely went in a direction, he wished they hadn't because now not only did he miss Aziraphale, could hear his voice, but now he was stuck there wanting Aziraphale.

"Oh, for fucks sake..."

Anathema's alarm went off, reaching over; she hit snooze. An hour later, she sat straight up in bed.

"Fuck! Newt, we overslept, Aziraphale we have to go now!"

Newt almost toppled out of bed as he grabbed his clothes, hopping on one foot at a time as he tried to get into his pants, trying to direct Anathema where things were. Newt wasn't going to take Anathema with him; he wasn't going to chance anything happening to her, especially in her current state and how cold it was.

Anathema finally gave in but sat with the phone in her hand, waiting to see if Aziraphale had called them yet. He hadn't; as much as she was kicking herself for going back to sleep, she found relief in the fact he hadn't called yet. Newt had already left by the time the call came through.

"Anathema, the train is running late; we'll be there in about a half-hour."

"No worries, Newt already left to get you, he wouldn't let me come, so I'll come over sometime tomorrow or the next day, let you get adjusted."

Anathema was smiling to herself, knowing full well there would be no visiting at least for a few days. She knew she would see them for Christmas but not before. Aziraphale felt she was rather cheeky, and not wanting to be put into a full-blown blushing attack, he let it go and hung up, much to Anathema's disappointment.

"Well shit, he's learning."


	26. Angels Can Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is a will, there is a way
> 
> Aziraphale almost started to tear up seeing it; he hadn't realized just how much he missed being here; maybe they could change things up. Newt saw it but said nothing as he pulled up to the bistro; getting out, Newt grabbed the bags and waited for Aziraphale to unlock the door. Leaving the bags just inside the door, Newt went back to help Aziraphale get the car seat out of the car, covering Adam with a blanket first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Triggers

**Chapter 26**

_**Angels Can Fly** _

**[Click for Music](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5PjFsIRaN8MKBz6XUAr0jA) **

Anathemas fun having been thwarted, Aziraphale smirked as they pulled into the train station. Stepping off the train with Adam in his arms, trying to carry three bags in the other arm, Newt saw them and came running up to help.

"Hey Aziraphale, been a while; I kinda miss you guys being here."

"Newt! Oh, thank you, I think I miss being here with you all as well; maybe we need to rethink things a bit."

Newt nodded and was overjoyed to just hear that Aziraphale would consider changing things. Aziraphale wasn't much for one to change things; he liked order, he liked knowing what was going to happen and when. Crowley was his exact opposite, flying by the seat of his pants unless it had something to do with gardening; other than that, Crowley kept Aziraphale guessing.

Newt carried Aziraphale's bags to the car for him, all the while making faces at Adam every time he would move the blanket, playing peek-a-boo with him. Aziraphale couldn't help but be happy; he knew he would be with Crowley in just a little while. The two were able to get everything in Dick Turpin and barely fit the car seat in the back.

Newt jumped in started the car back up, slowly pulling out of the train depot; Aziraphale let out a breath he had been holding since Crowley had left. Newt had to concentrate on driving, but he made it very known that he was trying far harder than he needed to.

"Newt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, if you lean any closer to the windshield, we are going to need a defroster for you."

"Oh, well, just trying to be careful, precious cargo and all. Not to mention anything that happens to the two of you, I do not want an angry Crowley looking at me."

Aziraphale chuckled, knowing he wasn't wrong.

"He doesn't know, right?"

"Nope, we told him nothing; he's just moping around."

Oh, his poor love, he was just as sad as Aziraphale was. Aziraphale simply wanted to throw his arms around his husband, it didn't matter if there was no tree or lights, he just needed to be with his husband. To have Adam, and both of them together, their little family all in one spot. Aziraphale beamed a smile that could have blinded angels as he could see things he remembered fondly, and then before he knew it, Horns n Halos came into view.

Aziraphale almost started to tear up seeing it; he hadn't realized just how much he missed being here; maybe they could change things up. Newt saw it but said nothing as he pulled up to the bistro; getting out, Newt grabbed the bags and waited for Aziraphale to unlock the door. Leaving the bags just inside the door, Newt went back to help Aziraphale get the car seat out of the car, covering Adam with a blanket first.

"Thank you Newt, tell Anathema I said thank you as well."

"I will and Aziraphale, Merry Christmas."

Aziraphale tilted his head; there was something in Anathemas tone, and now Newts, what was going on? Aziraphale locked the door and waved goodbye, looking from the bags to the car seat; sighing, he slid the bags on his free arm and hefted the car seat with the other, using his rear to bump open the kitchen door that he had fallen through a few years before. Smiling to himself as he thought of Crowley in the kitchen here flipping knives and the way that smile took his breath as he looked up from the floor.

Finally getting to the door of the flat, Aziraphale quietly turned the handle, locked. Aziraphale was taken aback by that; Crowley never locked the door when he was here, especially with the front doors locked; placing Adam down, Aziraphale unlocked the door, opening it. He was greeted by a fully decorated flat.

His heart dropped slightly, not understanding why the flat was decorated and all the lights on; this had to have taken hours to do. Aziraphale thought of the call that said he needed to come back here, and now this. Maybe Crowley needed to get away from them; perhaps he was too smothering?

Aziraphale reached down, picking up Adam, thinking of just how silly he was being; Crowley would never do anything like that; why would he ever think that but the further up Aziraphale went, he was greeted by a fully decorated tree with presents underneath. Still, as he looked around, there was no Crowley.

Aziraphale knew it was late, but he hadn't heard much from Crowley since the day before, and when he called, it went to his voice mail. Placing Adam down in the living room, Aziraphale slowly walked to the bedroom door that was closed. Slowly he opened the door; not sure what to expect, he held his breath and prepared himself for the worst, even though his heart was yelling at him.

Opening the door, he could see Crowley sleeping on the bed and saw his arm holding something relatively small, but then as he let his breath out, he heard music playing in the room. Listening closer, Aziraphale realized it was him singing, the recording Crowley had wanted, he was playing it, but what was Crowley hanging on to?

Going up on tiptoe, he tried to make out what it was. Adam had stirred slightly behind him, taking his attention away from the room. Turning, Aziraphale closed the door again, not wanting to wake Crowley up; it was more than evident that Crowley wasn't doing well without his family being with him. Aziraphale took care of Adam and laid down on the couch with him.

Figuring they were just as tired, and it would be a surprise for Crowley when he woke in the morning. Aziraphale and Adam were home; home was here at Horns n Halos; he would talk with Crowley in the morning about maybe staying here. They could use the cottage for the summer with Adam; slowly, both Aziraphale and Adam drifted off to sleep.

Crowley was woken up a few times through the night, but never having to go out of the room, Crowley would change her and then go right back to sleep, holding her. Aziraphale and Adam were sleeping soundly on the couch, covered by a tartan throw, a touch that Aziraphale had put here and there in the flat.

Crowley had finally woken up around seven to the lovely sounds of his daughter complaining about needing to be fed and changed. When he was done, he carried Eve in his arms out to the kitchen, getting himself a coffee; lord knew he needed a coffee. Still not noticing an angel and Adam sleeping on the couch, Crowley restarted Aziraphale's singing, filling the flat with his voice, and stood in front fo the window; seeing it still snowing, Crowley let his forehead rest against the cool glass.

Aziraphale heard Crowley, smelt the coffee, and watched him go to the window after turning on the music. Quietly he sat up and looked at Crowley, placing Adam on the couch, letting him curl into the blankets still sleeping; it had been a long trip for them both. Aziraphale sat there and watched Crowley; he could feel how sad Crowley was getting.

Standing up, Aziraphale tiptoed just out of Crowleys reach; he knew Crowley didn't like being startled. As soft as Aziraphale could muster, he started to sing behind Crowley, following the playing songs.

Crowley heard the voice; it wasn't the recording; it was from behind him. Immediately Crowley stood straight up and looked down at the bundle in his arms; it was Aziraphale; he was here. Crowley's heart absolutely soared; slowly, he turned around, holding Eve close to him.

"Aziraphale, you're here!"

"I wasn't going to not try and get here, it may have been a bit more expensive but we made it here."

Crowley looked past Aziraphale to the couch and saw Adam sleeping. He couldn't hold back his emotions as his eyes teared up; Aziraphale's eyes dropped to Crowley's arms. Crowley hadn't wrapped his arms around him; instead, he had clutched the bundle in his arms closer to his chest.

Crowley followed Aziraphale's eyes as they went from his eyes to his chest and back up. Crowley wasn't sure how to go about this; it wasn't going as planned, but, well, here he was holding a baby girl, with his husband not knowing what was going on and somehow managed to get to the flat.

Aziraphale locked eyes with Crowley when he heard the tiniest of coos. Immediately Aziraphale looked again at the bundle; another coo had him walking straight at Crowley; reaching to the blanket, Aziraphale looked up at Crowley again only to be greeted by a smile that was loving, soft, and warm.

Aziraphale slowly pulled the blanket back and saw her. His breath was taken from him as he looked, carefully letting his fingers run over her forehead and down over the bridge of her tiny nose. Another coo, and Aziraphale was all but vibrating as he stood there holding his arms out to hold her.

"Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, what is this...what did you do?"

Crowley laughed at the odd conversation Aziraphale was now having with himself as Crowley released his hold on Eve, letting her slide into Aziraphale's waiting arms. Looking back at his angel, tears were streaming down his face as he looked for every finger, counting her toes and disappearing into the bedroom with her.

Crowley went to the couch and sat next to Adam, who slowly started to stir; Crowley waited and said nothing. Adam sat up, rubbing his eyes with chubby little hands as he looked up and saw Crowley; he smiled.

"Dada!"

Adam immediately scaled Crowley little hands and feet, not caring what they used or crushed to climb his daddy. Little arms wrapped around Crowley's neck, and fingers flew into his hair as little hands scrunched in his hair; Crowley laughed, wrapping his arms around Adam.

"I missed you, monster!"

"Dada, Dada! Lights! Top!"

Crowley wasn't sure what top meant, but he figured lights meant the decoration. From the bedroom, he could hear Aziraphale sobbing; with a shake of his head, Crowley picked up Adam and went to the bedroom.

"You okay, love?"

"Is she ours? How, when? Is this why you had to leave? Why didn't you tell me? Did Anathema and Newt know?"

Crowley blinked as Aziraphale rattled off questions as though his mouth was a machine gun.

"Okay, one thing at a time, angel."

Crowley smiled, seeing Aziraphale changing, loving, and swaddle their daughter. Quickly she was in the arms of his angel, the way Aziraphale looked at her amazed Crowley; a bond was already being made between the two.

"Yes, angel, she's ours. Susan called me a while back. A mother was giving up her baby girl at delivery; it was a situation that needed to be remedied, so I made arrangements with Susan; I was supposed to be bringing her home and surprise you, but the storm rolled in, and I couldn't chance her."

Crowley walked over to Aziraphale, wrapping his arm around Aziraphale, Adam still hugging Crowley's neck. Looking down at Aziraphale as he let his weight lean into Crowley, he realized that he was holding his family. Something he never thought he deserved, something Crowley wanted, but he never thought it would happen. This was Crowley's family, and they were together; they hadn't missed Christmas together.

"I love you so much, Crowley."

"I love you to angel."

"Is that why there is a space on the ring?"

"Yeah, I figured since I knew about her, you might want to add a stone or two."

Aziraphale held Eve close to him and cried, his head resting against Crowley's arm. In the midst of the storm that raged outside, Crowley and Aziraphale had their family. Deciding to come back to the flat and Horns n Halos, they would use the cottage for Summers. Crowley lit the fire while Aziraophale made coco for all of them, holding Eve in his arms. Crowley knew Eve would never touch the floor, and maybe not even her crib.

Taking time out to put together Eve's crib, Aziraphale gave Adam a bath after feeding him and gently washed down Eve, who hated it. Smiling the whole time, Aziraphale told her she was fine, but there would be no dirty tushies allowed before feeding her and putting her to sleep. Crowley finished, and Aziraphale laid her down, swaddled clean and warm.

Adam was rocked to sleep as Aziraphale read him the Night Before Christmas. Crowley sat on the couch, watching his husband and son; his heart was full of love. Slowly after the third reading of the story, Adam's eyes grew heavy as sleep finally overtook his little body. Crowley took Adam from Aziraphale, laying him down in his playpen, plush tartan blankets, and warm fuzzy one cradled Adam.

Aziraphale and Crowley both took a deep breath; Crowley looked over at his husband and cocked his eyebrow. Aziraphale knew that look, he debated giving him a hard time about it, but really there was nowhere else he wanted to be. Meeting Crowleys eyes, Aziraphale gave him a sly smirk, one side of his pulling up in the corner as he held out his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I love kudo cookies, and please comment; can't get better without your input!
> 
> Come see me on Twitter, would love to chat!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn


End file.
